


Velvet Rope

by Road1985



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Hit the Floor (TV), Salvation (TV)
Genre: 50 shades, 50 sombras, Dominación, FBI, Incognito, M/M, editorial, jefe, sumisión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Tim sabe poco de lo que pasa más allá de las clases de la universidad que acaba de terminar, pero tiene claro que su sueño es trabajar en la mejor casa editorial del país, Ediciones Hammer.Su dueño, el misterios y atractivo millonario, armie Hammer busca solo a los mejores para trabajar con el equipo él.La oportunidad le llega a Tim cuando su compero de piso Brett, le ofrece tomar su puesto en una entrevista de trabajo para ser asistente del mismísimo Hammer.Lo que Tim tampoco sabe es que su vida cambia en el mismo momento en el que su nuevo jefe pone los ojos en él, porque Armie, treinteañero seductor, impactante y muy conciso con sus necesidades esta a punto de pedirle mucho más de lo que nadie le ha pedido nunca.Si Tim acepta la oferta de trabajo descubrirá los misterios que rodean a uno de los solteros más codiciosos del momento... Y tal vez saberlo le haga plantearse sus limites





	1. Chapter 1

Tim borró por cuarto vez el documento de texto de la pantalla del ordenador y se quedó mirando el folio en blanco como si de su peor enemigo se tratara.

Se recostó en la silla y la escuchó crujir, de la misma forma que su propio cerebro estaba a punto de crujir por la desesperación de no saber que escribir y eso que era un narrador, siempre le había gustado contar historias, pero la suya propia parecía resistirse. O tal vez era que no era fácil contarles a unos extraños de los que dependía su futuro, una vida que había supuesto demasiado sufrimiento durante buena parte de su existencia.

Casi había olvidado que llevaba tres horas ahí sentado, sin moverse, sin encontrar la idea justa para comenzar a escribir y con ganas de plantarse en el despacho de su profesor y decirle que no hacía aquella presentación, que no importaba, que encontraría otra forma de meter la cabeza en el mercado laboral. Así que al intentar ponerse en pie, todo su cuerpo protestó y tuvo primero que desentumecer su espalda cansada.

\- El mundo editorial es sumamente complicado, Timothee. Es un sitio cerrado y que solo quiere a los mejores. – Le había dicho su tutor mientras preparaban los pasos a seguir para preparar aquella presentación.

Podía dejarlo, después de todo había terminado la carrera, sus cinco años estaban hechos y podía encontrar un trabajo por si mismo. Sería más difícil tomar el camino largo, pero podía hacerlo si con eso se ahorraba tener que recordar una infancia de la que no quería hablar y unos últimos años que habían sido particularmente duros.

Pero tampoco tenía sentido ser otra persona que no era. Podía haber sido complicado, pero también esas experiencias le habían hecho fuerte, le habían dado seguridad y le habían demostrado que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Si había podido cuidar de su abuela desde los dieciséis años, si había podido sacarse una carrera mientras servía cafés a las seis de la mañana o en el turno de noche, si había podido sobreponerse a la muerte de su madre y un padre desaparecido… si todavía estaba vivo y era capaz de sonreír todas las mañanas porque se sentía una persona feliz de la vida que había conseguido, entonces podía escribir un maldito ensayo resumiendo quien era y que era lo que quería hacer con su vida en el futuro.

Podía empezar diciendo que era testarudo, lo bastante cabezota como para demostrar estar mejor preparado que sus compañeros y que cuando se proponía algo, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

“Mi nombre es Timothee Chalamet, tengo veintitrés años y…” Miró las pocas palabras que había escrito y se preguntó que era exactamente lo que sabía sobre si mismo y que era lo que quería que otros supieran.

Vivía en Boston con su mejor amigo Brett desde que había respondido a aquel anuncio colgado en el tablón de anuncios de la universidad; “Se busca compañero de piso, por favor abstenerse los trasnochadores, los que buscan un rollo cada noche y fumadores; aprecio el olor a flores frescas de mi piso.”

Había contestado porque le había hecho gracia la sinceridad de ese desconocido y no se había equivocado. Brett había resultado ser un chico tres años mayor que él, que estaba, entonces, en su último año de carrera de empresariales. Serio, tímido, tranquilo y reservado, justo lo que Tim buscaba para no meterse en ningún lío y poder concentrarse en sus estudios de literatura.

Tras conocerlo un poco, Tim se había dado cuenta que los dos se parecían bastante, los dos habían sufrido de niños, aunque Brett intentaba no hablar de ello… como él, los dos habían tenido que trabajar muy duro para poder sacar adelante sus estudios y durante el año anterior de carrera, Brett parecía haber puesto en marcha un negocio del que no hablaba mucho, pero que parecía evitarlo tener que trabajar, como Tim, en una cafetería o cualquier sitio que no el diera libertad.

Ahora, los dos más adultos, o por lo menos así ambos se sentían al haber terminado sus respectivas carreras, era el momento de salir al mundo real. Timothee tenía que presentarse delante de un jurado de editores y con un poco de suerte alguno le contraría para sus casa editorial, Brett debía, por otro lado, presentarse ante su padre y demostrar que era digno sucesor. 

Ninguna de las dos tareas eran sencillas, pero ahora mismo, Tim solo era capaz de preocuparse por si mismo.

“Mi abuela es mi gran referente en esta vida, mi heroína, la persona que me ha dado los valores que me han llevado hasta aquí desde la muerte de mis padres.”

\- ¿Demasiado dramático? – Dijo para si mismo. – Me gusta leer drama, a la gente le gusta leer drama.

Su vida había sido siempre complicada, sino dramática; diferente por lo menos, aunque ahora, en la universidad, viviendo con Brett, estudiando y preparando su futuro, las cosas parecían haberse normalizado y Tim agradecía que no lo conocieran solo por su triste infancia.

Estaba cansado de haber pasado sus años de colegio e instituto siendo el niño huérfano, el niño que salía en los periódicos porque su padre había matado a su madre y se había dado a la fuga, el adolescente al que habían pillado en el baño besándose con un compañero dos años mayor. 

Por fortuna, durante sus años en la facultad y ahora que había terminado la universidad ya, solo era él, Tim Chalamet, el mejor estudiante de la clase gracias a sus altas notas, una mente especial, con una memoria prodigiosa, un vistazo al libro era suficiente para recordarlo todo; así que estaba seguro que sería una buena aportación a una editorial. El chico raro del instituto se había convertido en la estrella de la universidad. 

“Los errores que he cometido en la vida; errores o elecciones más o menos acertadas, me han convertido en quien soy ahora y no me arrepiento de nada. No es un secreto que he ayudado a compañeros con sus exámenes, he vendido apuntes y he…” Borró esa parte, no parecía la mejor presentación para un futuro editor respetable al que tomar en serio. 

Pero lo cierto era no se lamentaba de sus trapicheos de los últimos años, le habían dado un poco más de dinero, ya que los ingresos de un barista no eran lo más altos del mercado y menos cuando había que comprar libros caros para la universidad.

Además, con su abuela en la residencia, apenas le quedaba dinero para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera comer y dormir.

Mientras buscaba la mejor forma de explicar como se había ganado realmente la vida durante los últimos años y que no sonara como un pequeño criminal, la cabeza de Brett apareció en la puerta de su habitación. Tim guardó el documento, convencido de que no era un buen momento para escribir su biografía y se giró hacia su amigo.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor mañana por la tarde. 

\- ¿De qué tipo de favor estamos hablando? ¿Favor tipo de hacerme pasar por tu novio celoso para quitarse a una chica de encima, porque no eres capaz de decir que realmente eres gay o del tipo de necesito comprar un libro para el examen final de la semana que viene pero estás demasiado liado estudiando que no puedes ir tu mismo?

\- ¿Aceptarías hacerme un favor del primer tipo? – Preguntó Brett con una sonrisa juguetona, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de alguien tan reservado como su amigo.

Tim suspiró con fuerza y puso los ojos en blanco un momento. A veces odiaba a su compañero de piso por como veía que se estaba complicando la vida. Su posición como hijo de uno de los hombre más ricos de la ciudad, sino del país, hacía que no fuera capaz de reconocer ser gay, más allá de las cuatro paredes de su apartamento. Era muy inteligente, pero prefería parecer más bien mediocre para que su padre no se sintiera amenazado por el potencial de su hijo y con un sentido del humor que intentaba ocultar la tristeza que solía sentir a menudo por no poder ser él mismo.

\- Dime que es lo que quieres y en que lío te has metido esta vez.

\- No es un lío… no exactamente. – Tim mantuvo la mirada fija en su amigo esperando que le soltará la bomba. – Me propusieron hacer una entrevista de trabajo, algo importante la verdad.

\- Algo que no le has contado a tu padre porque no le haría gracia.  
\- Si me dejas terminar de contártelo… - Brett entecerró los ojos, intentando sonar ofendido, pero la realidad era que Tim le conocía demasiado bien y tenía razón. – Mi padre quiere verme a la misma hora, dice que se trata de algo importante sobre mi futuro y que no lo podemos retrasar.

\- Y no puedes decirle que espere un día porque tú también tienes algo importante que hacer sobre tu futuro.

Brett suspiró, se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de hombros, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia delante, dando a entender la batalla perdida.

\- Sabes como es mi padre. 

\- No le conozco en realidad.

\- Bueno, confía en mi. Mi padre ha pasado toda su vida luchando para que su empresa salga adelante y no quiere que ahora yo, por ser un niño rico, que lo ha tenido todo hecho, estropee el futuro de su compañía. Lo quiere tener todo atado.

\- Incluido a ti.

\- Tim, por favor… - Suplico Brett, se pasó la mano por el cabello oscuro y esperó a que su amigo dijera algo.

\- Muy bien, tu ganas. Dime que es lo que necesitas. Después de todo todavía, me quedan unos días antes de entregar esta maldita presentación. Me vendrá bien hacer algo diferente. 

\- Quiero que vayas a la entrevista, es una gran oportunidad y preferiría que la cogiera algo de confianza. Estoy seguro que lo harás bien. – Tim se puso tenso, la espalda recta y los ojos muy abiertos, pero Brett no se lo permitió y siguió hablando, sabía que lo siguiente que iba a decir, terminaría por convencerle. – Es en una editorial. Ediciones Hammer, ¿Te suena?

\- ¿Qué si me suena? ¿QUÉ SI ME SUENA? ¿Quieres que me haga pasar por ti en el sueño de mi vida? Desde que decidí que quería entrar en el mundo editorial hubiera dado mi alma por trabajar allí y ahora quieres que me haga pasar por ti. Además, Brett, ya hice eso una vez y no salió bien ¿Recuerdas? 

\- Lo se, se que es tu sueño, idiota. Te estoy ofreciendo presentarte tú, con tu nombre, tu curriculum y esa sonrisa que podría abrir cualquier puerta. sinceramente, creo que te lo debo después de todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que nos conocemos. – si bien era cierto que a veces le odiaba, otras muchas lo veía como un hermano mayor que se preocupaba por él. – Te seré sincero, no es un trabajo de editor, ni nada parecido, serías el asistente personal de uno de los socios, pero es un principio ¿no?

\- ¿Asistente de uno de los socios? Estamos hablando de… - Deseaba tanto escuchar ese nombre, que no era capaz de decirlo por si mismo.  
\- Armie Hammer.

Dos palabras, tan solo fueron necesarias dos palabras para que Tim se quedara petrificados pálido y escuchara los latidos de su propio corazón, a punto de verlo salir volando de su pecho.

No solo se trataba de una de las mayores empresas editoriales del país, no solo estaban hablando de uno de los hombres más intrigantes y fascinantes de su generación y que más portadas estaba ocupando. 

También era uno de los hombres más guapos que Tim hubiera visto en su vida y aunque eso no implicaba mucho para trabajar o no en su empresa, había algo en él que le hacía sentir como un adolescente la primera vez que se enamora.

\- ¿Tienes una entrevista mañana para trabajar en la empresa de Armie Hammer y me estás ofreciendo ir en tu lugar?

Por muy estúpido e infantil que pudiera parecer, sintió que se le secaba la garganta y las palabras se le trataban.

\- Para… para Armie Hammer en realidad. – Contestó Brett que caminaba hacia su cama y se sentaba tranquilamente. – Como te he dicho, serías su asistente, pero quien sabe, tal si le gustas, te deje ser becario en su editorial. Mientras coges experiencia.

Tim creía estar soñando, tenía que ser una broma de su amigo, pero si lo era entonces querría matarlo por jugar de esa manera con sus sentimientos a sabiendas de lo mucho que le intesaría un trabajo en una firma como la de ese hombre. 

Si por el contrario se trataba de una oportunidad de verdad que se le estaba ofreciendo, no creía ser capaz de dormir durante toda la noche.

Armie Hammer llevaba tres años siendo el editor del año, el más joven en conseguir sus números, uno de los más jóvenes en convertirse en dueño de su empresa y uno de los empresarios más jóvenes con el capital más importante del país en su mercado. Era su ídolo, había leído todas las entrevistas que le habían hecho y adoraba su política cuando hablaba sobre lo importante que era darle una oportunidad a los nuevos talentos en el mundo de la literatura.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Tim se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar nervioso, dando vueltas, sin saber que hacer.

\- No se qué decir. Debería prepararme bien esa entrevista pero con tan poco tiempo por delante…

\- Di que harás la entrevista. No puedes desaprovechar una oportunidad así y mucho menos por los nervios o porque temas no estar preparado. Te aseguro que no conozco a nadie más preparado y con más ganas que tú para hacer algo así. 

\- ¿Tanto confías en mi?

\- Teniendo en cuenta que me has ayudado a terminarla carrera cuando no estudias lo mismo que yo, así que… si, tanto confío en ti.

Definitivamente era un sueño. Para alguien como Tim, que consideraba que nunca había tenido mucha suerte, se preguntó si finalmente el destino había decidido darle la gran oportunidad de su vida o cuanto menos, si le estaba dando un respiro.

\- Bueno, supongo que horrible tirar la oportunidad a la basura. 

\- ¡Por su puesto! Sabía que aceptarías. 

\- Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no te estoy haciendo un favor a ti, sino más bien al revés. - Brett miró el reloj. – ¿Lo tenías todo programado verdad? Esa entrevista siempre había sido mía y me has dado todo ese rodeo para que no sienta que me estás regalado la oportunidad.

\- Tengo que irme, tengo que hacer unas cosas y no puedo llegar tarde.

\- Brett. 

\- No creo que nos veamos antes de mañana por la noche, así que, - Se acercó a Tim y alargó la mano con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. – Qué tengas mucha suerte con la entrevista y ya sabes lo que dicen de Hammer. Es un hueso duro de roer e implacable, no cometas ningún error y procura no ponerte demandado nervioso. Hablas demasiado y dices muchas tonterías cuando no estás en tu zona de seguridad. 

Salió disparado antes de que Tim pudiera decir nada más, aunque le había dejado tan descolocado que no habría podido pronunciar una palabra al respecto.

De nuevo solo en la habitación, cuando Brett se hubo marchado, Tim abrió de nuevo el ordenador y comenzó a buscar información sobre Armie Hammer. Por mucho que había leído todo lo posible sobre él, a lo mejor había algo nuevo que debía saber antes de conocerlo.

Tras navegar por las primeras páginas, confirmó, que conocía prácticamente todo sobre él, desde lo estrictamente profesional, hasta lo más personal, pero estaba seguro que si indaga un poco más encontraría algo que le ayudaría en la inesperada entrevista del día siguiente.

Armie Hammer era la gran revelación editorial de los últims años. En sus poco más de cinco años de carrera empresarial, había ganado más dinero que sus competidores todos juntos había abiertos líneas editoriales nóveles nunca antes vistas que habían abierto el mercado, tanto en papel como a nivel digital. 

No le había costado mucho hacerse con la empresa que sus primero jefes y luego socios habían fundado, cambiarla, hacerla suya y convertirse en dueño único del lugar. Así, con el dinero que pronto había conseguido ganar y que le había convertido en millonario, había comprado el ático más costoso de la ciudad, tener, por lo que se decía otro par de refugios personales que nadie había conseguido saber donde se encontraban y algunos rumoreaban que había podido comprar de un yate y que disponía de su propio helicóptero.

De su vida personal, sin embargo, Tim sabía lo poco que se filtraba de una de las personalidades más opacas de Boston y posiblemente del país. 

De su infancia no se sabía mucho incluso el nombre de sus progenitores parecía ser falso y no había querido hablar de ello en ninguna entrevista que había ofrecido. En lo que a su paso por escuelas, no había mucho más, excepto que había sido un estudiante modelo, miembro del club de debate y fundador del club de fotografía de su instituto, un centro de élite que no mucha gente podía costearse y que finalmente se había graduado con las mejores notas de su promoción, tanto en la secundaria como en la universidad. 

Su paso por la universidad era muy distinto. Era bien sabido que con esas notas las mejores facultades se lo habían rifado y al final Harvard se lo había quedado.

Así la ciudad de Boston había conseguido hacerse con uno de sus habitantes actuales más ilustres.

Tim hizo una búsqueda rápida a su vida personal de nuevo. Ya sabía que no estaba casado, nunca lo había estado y aunque se le había visto con diferentes mujeres, ninguna había sido nada serio. 

Era un hombre guapo y atractivo para casi todos los estándares conocidos y aplicables, gustaba tanto a mujeres como a hombres y para muchos, como el propio Tim, era un modelo a seguir.

Había sido portada de algunas publicaciones más elegantes en las que destacaban su porte de gentleman, con sus trajes perfectos y presumiblemente caros. Pero también había aceptado ser portada de la Rolling Stones y Times en dos ocasiones.

A Tim siempre le había gustado su imagen y eso que no le gustaban normalmente los rubios; pero por alguien como Armie, con esa mirada clara y profunda, perfectamente afeitado, la sonrisa que difícilmente dejaba ver, pero que era igualmente perfecta y un cuerpo que no podía dejar de imaginar con o sin ropa… sí por Armie, podría hacer una excepción. 

Por lo que se decía ahora en Internet la vida sentimental de Armie Hammer seguía siendo igual, soltero, sin compromiso y sin pareja estable. Para todas las publicaciones del corazón, parecía imposible que el soltero de oro de Boston no hubiera sido ya cazado por alguna modelo, una empresaria que le ayudara a ampliar su imperio o que por lo menos se le hubiera visto en algún evento, acompañado, por lo que algunos especulaban sobre una posible relación secreta, incómoda para decirla en voz alta y los más atrevidos, se aventuraban a decir por lo bajo que tal vez era gay.

Después de mucho buscar, Tim se convenció de que no iba a sacar mucho más de lo que ya sabía y que tendría que ingeniárselas de la mejor manera posible en la entrevista, para llamar la atención de Armie y no meter la pata.

Al mirar la hora, se dio cuenta que se la había hecho tarde y no había tenido tiempo de comer nada, aunque con los nervios, casi tenía el estómago cerrado. Además estaba agotado con una presentación que no había conseguido escribir y necesitaba descansar para su cita del día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim era una persona nerviosa, lo cual significaba que tenía facilidad para hablar más de la cuenta, dejar salir una risita tonta cuando no podía controlar una situación. Su abuela nunca había sabido cual era su forma de controlar los nervios, porque no había encontrado la forma de decirle que había comenzado a fumar marihuana. ¿Cómo decirle a su abuela, que ya había perdido una hija a manos de su marido que su sobrino no era tan perfecto como ella esperaba?

Sabía que tendría que dejarlo tarde o temprano, que si quería entrar a trabajar en sitio como la editorial Hammer, pero todavía los nervios eran demasiado fuertes y, aunque no servía de excusa, su cerebro era capaz de concentrarse en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que necesitaba algo que separara sus ideas de vez en cuando.

Además, estar centrado era una de sus mayores debilidades. Desde la muerte de su madre, desde que su padre había sido puesto en busca y captura por matar a su esposa, Tim no se sentía cómodo confiando en nadie que no fuera su abuela y su cerebro, demasiado a menudo, le traía de vuelta la imagen de su madre, caída en el suelo, cubierta de sangre y un cuchillo con las huellas de su padre a su lado.

No había comenzado a fumar a los doce años, pero en cuanto había dado la primera calada, se había dado cuenta que durante ese breve momento, no recordaba esa imagen, en esos instantes veía a su madre viva, sonriente, la veía tranquila y la podía recordar como siempre había querido.

Por mucho que no se sintiera orgulloso de ello, fumar marihuana de vez en alejaba los fantasmas del pasado y durante buena parte de su vida le había ayudado a seguir adelante cuando la gente a su alrededor le miraba mal; pero era el momento de dejar atrás esa parte de su vida, convertirse en alguien responsable y si era posible, conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños.

Por todo ello, antes de salir de casa al día siguiente, antes de encaminarse a la entrevista que podía cambiar su vida y antes de acogerse a todo lo divino que conocía para que las cosas salieran bien; se fumó las últimas caladas del cigarro que había dejado a medias la noche anterior, con la esperanza de que eso le mantuviera relajado el tiempo suficiente.

Por una vez, dejó la bicicleta en casa, si la usaba para ir a la entrevista, llegaría cubierto de sudor y no daría la mejor impresión. Tampoco lo iba a conseguir con el traje que se había puesto, pero el dinero que sacaba trabajando a tiempo parcial en un starbucks tampoco era bastante para comprarse el tipo de vestuario que llamaría la atención de alguien como Armie Hammer.

Se miró al espejo antes de salir de casa y respiró con fuerza en cogiendo los hombros.

\- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. – Se dijo a si mismo sin apartar la mirada del reflejo que mostraba su figura de cuerpo entero. – Esta entrevista te ha caído del cielo, deja que el destino cumpla su parte, ya que tu aspecto no lo hará.

No recordaba ya cuantas veces le había dicho su abuela algo así. La mujer, a los setenta y cinco años todavía creía en el poder del destino, de dejarse llevar y de que todo pasa por un motivo. Tim por su parte prefería no pensar en ello, no pensar que su madre había muerto por culpa de un poder superior o que aquel acontecimiento le había conducido a tener la entrevista de aquella mañana.

Se pasó la mano por la chaqueta del traje, como si así pudiera hacer algo con las arrugas que todavía quedaban y que no había forma de hacer desaparecer.

Se dio el visto bueno y bajó a la calle, no quería perder el autobús. Mejor llegar pronto que hacer esperar a alguien como Armie.

En el trayecto tuvo tiempo de pensar en tantas cosas que casi bajó tres veces del bus y volvió corriendo a casa. Pensó en lo que estaba haciendo exactamente, en que Armie esperaba recibir a Brent, alguien acostumbrado a ese mundo, a tratar con alguien de la talla del millonario y en lugar de eso, iba a encontrarse con él. También se preguntó lo que pensaría de él y se lo diría o dejaría la broma para comentarla con sus amigos.

Estaba seguro que no daría la talla, estaba convencido que Armie le haría salir de su oficina a los cinco minutos y trató de imaginar cuantos errores podía llegar a cometer en ese poco tiempo para avergonzarse a si mismo. Por ello, de nuevo pensó en echar a correr en dirección contraria mientras todavía tenía tiempo.

\- Timothee Chalamet.

Su propio nombre, en la voz de la secretaria de Armie Hammer reverberó en su mente y casi lo imaginó chocando con las paredes de su cabeza ahora hueca.

Estaba histérico, le temblaba las manos y el corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho. Pero a la pelirroja que lo miraba con un gesto serio pero tranquilo, parecía no importarle, después de todo, era uno más de los aspirantes que aparecían en la puerta de su jefe esperando sorprenderle.

En definitiva estaba hecho un flan y con las piernas temblorosas, cuando se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta del despacho.

Por un momento se vio a si mismo como si estuviera en medio de un sueño, como si no fuera capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, como si no fuera su mano la que abriera la puerta del despacho, como si no fuera su voz la que saluda al abogado sentado al otro de su mesa y que le saludaba con un gesto de cabeza.

\- He visto la foto del siguiente aspirante y tú no eres Brent Antonello.

\- Dijo que había avisado del cambio. – Le interrumpió Tim, aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al ver a Armie levantar la mirada del color azul cielo más interesante y mirarle con una mezcla de curiosidad y enojo. – Lo siento, estoy nervioso. Esta es mi primera entrevista de verdad. Soy Tim…

\- Timothee Chalamet eso también lo se, estabas en mi punto de mira. Toma asiento – Los gestos de Armie eran tan fluidos y relajados, probablemente también los movimientos de Tim serían más tranquilos si pudiera respirar con normalidad. – Aunque tenga secretaria, hago mi trabajo. Solo dime una cosa, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para tenerte aquí a ti en lugar de a Brent?

Armie echó el cuerpo hacia delante y acarició una pluma entre los dedos de su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo se echaba una ojeada al móvil con la izquierda.

Tim no podía dejar de mirarle, de fijarse en todos sus detalles, de cada uno de sus movimientos. Tampoco quería dejar de mirarle a los ojos, aunque eso le parecía bastante inapropiado, así que tragó saliva y se concentró en lo que debía responder.

\- Brent es mi compañero de piso, vivimos juntos desde hace un año. Brent iba a venir a la entrevista pero, pero Brent…. tiene obligamos con la empresa de su padre que le han impedido venir.

\- No hay problema, no quiero desperdiciar tiempo en alguien que a la larga no quiere ser editor. ¿Y que hay de ti? Pareces muy seguro de lo que vales cogiendo su puesto en la entrevista, pero ten en cuenta que yo no doy segundas oportunidades. He estudiado el potencial de Brent, también el tuyo ¿Crees que estás a la altura?

Dichas por otra persona, las palabras de Armie podía ser verdaderamente hirientes, pero el empresario tenía una forma de hablar, de mirar a los ojos de quien le escuchaba, de mantener las manos firmes, que daba fuerza a su discurso y casi parecía darle la razón.

\- He traído mis notas del último año y un par de proyectos sobre edición que mis profesores alabaron.

\- He visto tus notas, conozco tu evolución en la universidad, pero estoy buscando alguien que sepa lo que se cuece en el mundo real, que sepa lo que significa trabajar en una editorial. No quiero un buen cerebro, quiero alguien sepa reconocer un futuro éxito porque es algo nunca visto, algo que llegue a lo más profundo del lector y eso no se aprende en la universidad. Por supuesto, ahor mismo quiero a alguien que sepa lo que espero de un asistente personal.

Tim sentía las piernas petrificadas, el corazón agitado fuera de si y la necesidad de ser absolutamente sincero con aquel hombre. Jamás se había sentido así, tan desnudo por dentro y por fuera, tan seguro de que dijera lo que dijera, Armie Hammer lo sabía todo sobre y él y mentirle iba a resultar una tarea imposible y sobre todo, humillante.

Tal vez fuera su energía, su mirada fija, azul, rotunda y afilada como la mejor espada puesta en él, su espalda recta, sus hombros anchos, su cabello perfecto, su traje, más caro que toda la ropa que Tim tenía en su armario o simplemente estar allí, delante de él. O simplemente que Tim se moría de ganas por impresionarle.

Se había propuesto hablarle sobre lo poco que le había constado convertirse en director del periódico, tanto del instituto como de la universidad, su facilidad para redactar y las muchas veces que sus profesores le habían felicitado por comentarios de texto, reportajes o cualquiera de los motivos por los que la literatura era parte de su vida desde que tenía memoria.

Pero en lugar de eso, tan solo fue capaz de negar con la cabeza.

\- Así que tu experiencia en el mundo editorial se basa en… ah no, espera, no tienes ninguna experiencia.

De nuevo negó con la cabeza, al mismo sentía que se iba haciendo pequeño en aquella silla y lo único que empezaba a desear era salir corriendo.

Respiró con fuerza, apretó las manos con fuerza y se dijo que estaba a punto de perder la gran oportunidad de su vida, porque estaba a un paso de hacer lo que hacía siempre cuando se asustaba o cuando pensaba que no era lo bastante bueno para el desafío que tenía delante; agachar la cabeza y darles la razón a los que decían que alguien como él no llegaría a ningún lado. Muchas veces le había ganado gente menos preparada pero que le importaba menos fracasar, esta vez, delante de un hombre al que admiraba tanto, no le iba a ocurrir.

\- Mi teoría es perfecta y se que puedo aprender rápido para hacer cualquier cosa. Además, tengo una memoria fotográfica inigualable, si se trata de leer manuscrito recuerdo cada palabra con solo verla una vez.

\- Así que tienes un ordenador de ultima generación por cerebro.

Tim se sorprendió a si mismo de haber saltado así de repente, de haber sentido ese resorte en su interior y al mirar a Armie y ver que se dibujaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios, se dio cuenta que eso era precisamente lo que el millonario esperaba, alguien capaz de luchar por lo que quería, alguien que tuviera algo especial.

\- Tienes un talento espera. ¿Por qué lo omiten de tu curriculum?

Tim tragó saliva de nuevo, tenía la garganta seca y aquellos ojos que parecían capaces de atravesarlo y conocer todos sus secretos no ayudaban nada.

Para colmo, Armie llenó un vaso de agua hasta la mitad y lo empujó hasta dejarlo delante de él. ¿Era capaz de leer la mente de verdad?

\- Toda mi vida he sido tratado como un bicho raro porque era diferente… diferente de muchas formas

\- Prefieres esconderte entre la multitud antes que destacar porque eres realmente bueno en algo. No estoy seguro de que sea eso lo que estoy buscando.

\- Escondo aquello que me define como el niño huérfano que aparecía en las noticias porque su padre mató a su madre. – Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta que estaba mirando al millonario a los ojos, como si fuera un igual a él. - Mi memoria me ha servido siempre para sacarme dinero ayudando a otros con los exámenes… y también me ha hecho ganar alguna que otra paliza en el instituto.

Un nuevo silencio por parte de Armie, lo que volvía a parecer una sonrisa oculta en sus labios y sus ojos escaneándole de arriba abajo.

\- Necesito comprobar su tu memoria es tan buena como dices, no he llegado donde estoy, creyendo todo lo que me dicen.

\- Sobre la mesa de su secretaria a un sobre de hace cuatro días de un tal Peter Donovan. Por el tamaño asumo que es un manuscrito, unas quinientas páginas al menos. También hay dos cartas, una es del banco, un cheque por la forma, la otra es de alguien familiar, escrito a mano y con dos sellos pegados. Su secretaria tiene dos cuadernos y está escribiendo una novela ella misma, ha escrito y borrado el mismo párrafo tres veces en el tiempo que esperaba entrar aquí. Está nerviosa y no sabe como enseñarle lo que tiene a usted, porque teme que le rompa su sueño de escritora. Ah, también hay un post-it de un tal Henry, escrito rápido por su secretaria, pide que llame, le pide perdón por lo de la otra noche.

Estaba todo rojo, había soltado todo ese discurso sin respirar, sin pensar, sin fijarse en la expresión de Armie o en si decía algo. Tenía que decirlo todo, tenía que impresionarle y demostrarle que realmente un cerebro que nadie más en el mundo tenía, al menos nadie más interesado en trabajar para el millonario.

Bebió de un trago el vaso de agua que Armie había dejado delante de él y sin pretenderlo lo dejó en la mesa con un golpe seco, que casi sonó orgulloso.

El millonario sonrió. Eso era lo que esperaba, eso era lo que quería ver salir de la boca del chico y Tim se dio cuenta. Lo que no esperaba era lo siguiente le escuchó decir, porque de nuevo parecía que era capaz de leer la mente o si él era demasiado transparente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo de ti mismo? – Preguntó Armie de pronto.

\- ¿Perdón? No se…

\- Hay algo dentro de ti, algo en tu pasado te bloquea para no mostrar todo tu potencial en primer momento y eso me preocupa. – Tim bajó la mirada hasta la mesa por mirar a Armie a los ojos. – Tengo buen olfato para reconocer a un futuro gran editor. No me hace falta haber conocido a tu amigo para saber que Brent te ha hecho un favor dejándote su puesto en esta entrevista. Eres mucho mejor que él, por no hablar de la enorme pasión que desprendes. Me has convencido, haré la vista gorda por esta vez sobre mi olfato, porque sé que tarde o temprano algo verá lo que vales y quiero ser yo el que lo saque, te quiero solo para mí.

Tim dio un respingo, estaba casi seguro de haber perdido la oportunidad cuando Armie comenzó a hablar, incluso estaba convencido de verlo en su mirada que ya no parecía tan concentrada en él; pero logró que no se notara o al menos no demasiado.

Si hasta ese momento cada palabra que escuchaba salir de los labios de Armie le alteraba, esa última frase casi le sacó los colores, tal vez la conversación había tomado un camino inesperado o tal vez había sido a darle pie a algo sin darse cuenta.

\- Espero no haber confundido de lo que estamos hablando ni que usted haya malentendido mis palabras. Quiero entrar en el mundo editorial, como sea, pero no a costa de cualquier precio. Además no sabía que usted fuera gay y quisiera, ya sabe, ese tipo de servicios por mi parte.

\- No creía estar hablando sobre mi sexualidad con alguien que todavía no ha firmado el contrato para ser mi asistente. Mi primera intención contigo no es meterte mano y ten por seguro que no todo crío de cara bonita que se sienta donde estas tu ahora acaba en mi cama, aunque no serás el primero que lo ha intentado de malos modos.

\- Dios, yo… lo siento, pensaba… No era mi intención…

\- Pensabas mal, muy mal o has tenido problemas de los que no me has dicho nada en el pasado. – Para ese momento, las mejillas de Tim estaban completamente rojas y un calor terrible estaba subiendo por todo su cuerpo, hasta casi convertirse en un incómodo y ridículo sudor. – En cualquier caso, antes de que digas algo por lo que pueda llamar a seguridad, sal por esa puerta, cómprate un traje más adecuado para trabajar aquí y vuelve el lunes.

*

Los nervios dieron vueltas en el estómago de Tim durante todo el fin de semana. Brent pasó los dos días en casa de su padre, apenas le dijo nada, pero parecía que su entrada en la empresa familiar iba a ser pronto y por la puerta grande y había muchas cosas que preparar, así que Tim pasó sábado y domingo solo en casa, con mucho tiempo para pensar y demasiado para arrepentirse de lo mal que había salido la peor entrevista de toda su vida.

Había hecho el ridículo más terrible y aun así Ediciones Hammer lo había contratado, Armie Hammer lo había contratado como su asistente. Podía haberle denunciado por acoso, podría haberle echado a patadas, pero en lugar de eso, le había contratado. Se preguntó si lo había hecho porque no podía hacer nada peor, si ya había visto caer al chico lo más bajo o si planeaba algún tipo de venganza sobre él cuando hubiera olvidado el tema

Todavía le costaba creerse que después de aquello Armie hubiera aceptado contratarle.

Así, entre pensamientos, búsquedas de un buen traje que pudiera permitirse, una nueva búsqueda en internet sobre su nuevo jefe y lo que esperaba del perfecto asistente, con la esperanza de que olvidara la entrevista y fumar un poco para echar a un lado los nervios, paso las cuarenta y ocho horas del fin de semana.

El lunes a las seis de la mañana y Tim ya estaba despierto desde hacía un buen rato y no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche. Había deshecho la cama dando vueltas y tenía las sábanas enrolladas a las piernas, pegadas a la piel por culpa del sudor.

Decidió darse una ducha y desayunar para intentar descargar un poco los nervios. A diferencia de otra gente el café, negro, solo, con dos granos de azúcar, le relajaba.

Había dos llamadas de Brent. No volvería a casa hasta mitad de semana por lo menos, estaba trabajando con su padre y tenían demasiadas cosas que preparar antes de regresar. “Tengo algunas cosas que discutir con él.” Decía en su segundo mensaje. “Nunca te lo he dicho pero soy el menor de cuatro hermanos, así que la diferencia de edad con mi padre es importante y a veces supone un problema. Ya te contaré cuando vuelva.”

Su voz sonaba extraña, apagada, triste incluso. Tim no podía decir que lo conociera como si de un hermano se tratara, pero sabía que algo no iba bien. No le había contado mucho sobre su padre, pero las veces que hablaba de su relación con él, decía que era un hombre muy serio, seguro de sus convicciones y que esperaba ver que la gente que trabajaba con él siguieran sus pensamientos.

Deseaba preocuparse por su amigo y se sentía muy egoísta porque, hasta que no pasara su primer día de trabajo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su futuro inmediato y un jefe al que tenía que impresionar mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Cualquier otro día, habría cogido el teléfono y habría llamado a su amigo, habría peleado con él hasta que hubiera contado lo que le pasaba; pero estaba tan nervioso por su primer día de trabajo que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Le hacía sentir mal la idea de que podía estar defraudando a su amigo si le necesitaba. A veces se sorprendía que hubieran llegado a ser amigos; tal vez ayudó que los dos se vieran atraídos por otros hombres y que estuvieran seguros que no se iban a gustar nunca. El caso era que eran buenos amigos, se ayudaban y ahora quería hacer algo por él, aunque no era el mejor momento para él. Por eso al final decidió contestarle con un mensaje.

“Ya sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites… aunque ya sabes, gracias por el trabajo, estoy de los nervios por trabajar en Hammer. Pero aun así, aquí tienes a tu amigo para lo que quieras.”

Abrió el armario y colgado en la puerta se encontró el traje que tanto le había costado conseguir elegir.

Armie le había dicho que se comprara algo adecuado para la oficina en la que iba a trabajar, pero algo. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de él? ¿Cómo debía ir vestido para comenzar a trabajar en una multinacional? Había hecho lo mejor que podía sin saber si quedaría ridículo, si su nuevo jefe le tomaría en serio… así que simplemente dejó de pensar en ello.

Una vez vestido se miró al espejo de su dormitorio. Se veía raro, acostumbrado a los vaqueros y las camisetas, camisas como mucho. Pocas veces, más allá de cuando había ido de invitado a una boda, había llevado chaqueta y esperaba que Armie no le dijera que debía ponerse también una corbata, no creía estar preparado para eso.

De nuevo, pensó que coger la bici con esas pintas no parecía muy adecuado, pero era su único medio de transporte y no podía estar todos los días cogiendo taxi o dando el rodeo necesario para coger el medio de transporte público. Así que se colgó la mochila al hombro y al bajar a la calle cogió su bici y se puso a pedalear hacia su nueva oficina de trabajo.

El lugar parecía cosa de otro mundo. Un espacio central estaba ocupado por becarios, asistentes y disponía de mesas libres para los editores que necesitaran cambiar de aires para trabajar a su alrededor estaban los despachos de los editores más veteranos, los seniors que se encargaban de llevar las campañas de los nuevos bestsellers y también había espacio para los abogados, Edicioes Hammer estaba siempre preparado para cualquier tipo de denuncia. En el piso superior disponían de dos salas de comedor y una de juegos con billar, futbolín, un par de grandes televisiones con todo tipo de videoconsolas y videojuegos y una zona de bar con grandes neveras llenas de todo tipo de productos frescos.

También estaba arriba el despacho personal de Armie, junto al de su secretaria, mucho más pequeño. Armie disponía de un enorme balcón, desde el que tenía una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad, incluyendo el puerto y el mar y en su propio despacho, como ya se había fijado el viernes anterior Tim, tenía una enorme colección de comics perfectamente enfundados en plástico protector.

Tim se sentía como un niño en su primer día de escuela, aunque esperaba que este fuera mejor que aquel, nervioso, excitado por la novedad, con ganas de aprender, de ser el mejor y de impresionar a su nuevo profesor y jefe.

Casi podía escuchar el sonido de su propio corazón en el Interior de su pecho y se imaginaba viéndolo a punto de escapar por culpa de los nervios o porque Armie le esperaba allí sentado y podía verlo a través de la enorme cristalera que eran las paredes… Armie Hammer le esperaba a él, aunque fuera para pedirle hacerle un café o hacer unas cuantas fotocopias, lo único importante era saber que iba a empezar a trabajar para él.

Caminó por la enorme oficina sin que nadie se fijara en él. Después de todo era un novato más, un desconocido todavía, un interno cualquiera, el nuevo chico de prácticas. Solo dios y Armie, podían sabía cuantos habían pasado por allí y cuantos habían tirado la toalla antes de terminar sus años de entrenamiento.

Pero Tim no quería ser uno de esos, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por la situación, ni por lo mucho que le imponía saber para quien iba a trabajar, lo mucho que alguien como Armie Hammer iba a esperar de él y lo duro que iba a ser. De eso no tenía ninguna duda.

\- Por tu cara de cordero a punto de entrar en el matadero, imagino que eres Tim Chalamet o lo que es lo mismo, el nuevo asistente de Armie.

Se volvió hacia la voz femenina y sus ojos se encontraron con una larga melena oscura, ondulada y brillante, una cálida sonrisa y una taza de café que le ofrecía sin tan siquiera conoce su nombre todavía.

\- Soy Alicia, la secretaria de Armie y tu mejor tutorial para no cagarla con él en tu primer día.

\- Hola. – No podía sentirse más estúpido por no saber que decir. - ¿Qué hay de los que no han seguido tu tutorial?

\- Se fueron antes de terminar el primer día de trabajo.

\- Ah.

\- Los nervios son normales, no te preocupes. Pero intenta que no se noten mucho por aquí. La mayoría de los que trabajan en este sitio se alimentan de tu miedo, no quieren que te conviertas en uno de ellos, a más editores, menos manuscritos para cada uno y menos posibilidades de llegar a ser el nuevo Armie. – Siguió diciendo la mujer, aunque terminó con una sonrisa que quería decir “si claro, como si alguien pudiera ser el nuevo Armie”. – Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado y ve a su despacho. Regla número uno de Armie Hammer, nunca le hagas esperar. La segunda es que no te vea parado sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Cuántas reglas hay?

\- Cuando termine de escribirlas te lo diré. – La secretaria se echó a reír. – Tranquilo es broma. Armie es mucho más simple de lo que quiere demostrar, te darás cuenta. Es muy controlador, todo lo que quieras hacer debe saberlo él primero y desde luego, no soporta las sorpresas, así que evita tomar decisiones por tu cuenta.

Tim asintió y grabó sus palabras en la cabeza como si de su nueva biblia se tratara. Nada de sorpresas y nada de tomar la iniciativa antes de que Armie se lo permitiera.

Esperó a que Alicia le hiciera un gesto con la cabeza y se encaminó a la oficina de Armie.

Ya desde fuera y gracias a los cristales pudo ver a su jefe sentado tras su mesa, trabajando en el ordenador, la mirada fija en la pantalla, el gesto tranquilo y las manos moviéndose veloces sobre el teclado.

Hizo un par de largas respiraciones y llamó a la puerta. Desde la mesa, Armie le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Se quedó ahí parado, en medio del despacho, mirándole, lanzando rápidas miradas a su alrededor, a la colección de figuras de acción frente a la ventana, la inmensidad de libros, algunos visiblemente antiguos y la pared cubierta de fotografías, bajo las que se encontraba su colección de comics.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí parado? No he llenado el despacho de minas antipersona. Puedes sentarte.

Tim así lo hizo, todavía en silencio y dejó la mochila en el suelo.

\- La mochila cuenta como vestuario. Espero no volver a verla nunca más por aquí. Aquí usamos maletines, no es una manía los manuscritos se estropean en las mochilas y es más seguro para el portátil. - Siguió diciendo Armie sin levantar la vida del ordenador. - Estoy trabajando para hacernos con un nuevo escritor de ciencia ficción, va a ser el Asimov de este siglo, así que no he tenido tiempo de preparar tu contrato, mañana lo tendrás listo y lo podrás firmar.

\- Gracias, no importa, puedo esperar.

\- El que si que tengo listo es tu contrato conmigo a nivel personal. – Tim abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al no encontrar palabras no lo hizo y esperó a que fuera Armie el que siguiera hablando. – No te asustes, se trata de un contrato de exclusividad. Mientras trabajes bajo mi techo, ningún otro editor puede pedirte una mano; trabajas para mi y solo para mi, solo recibes mis órdenes y satisfaces mis necesidades sin rechistar.

\- Si, por supuesto.

Armie levantó al vista por encima del ordenador y lo miró tan fijamente que Tim sintió que le clavaba una flecha invisible en el corazón o peor aún, que le lanzaba una amenaza silenciosa.

\- Recuérdamlo bien. Trabajas solo para mi, sigues mis ordenes al pie de la letra y sin rechistar. Nada de llevarme la contraria delante de un cliente, te despediré por ello.

\- ¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo con alguna de sus ideas? – Aunque esperaba no sonar así, Tim esperaba no parecer impertinente.

\- Me lo dices dentro de estas cuatro paredes, cuando estemos solos. Acepto opiniones y no tengo problemas en discutir contigo, pero delante de nadie más de esta oficina. Eso también podría suponer un despido directo. – Tim asintió. Era tan poderosa la mirada de su jefe que casi lo dejaba sin aliento y por poco notaba que no sería capaz de levantarse de aquella silla hasta que no dejará de mirarle de esa forma. – Y una cosa más. Cuando te llame, a cualquier hora, del día o de la noche, en tu día libre o si estás en el cine, vendrás a mi casa.

\- ¿A su casa? – No sabía porque pero esa idea, estar a solas con Armie en su, seguramente muy costoso, apartamento, le ponía muy nervioso. - ¿No querrá decir a la oficina?

\- En primer lugar, tutéame, solo le hablarías de usted a mi padre. Y en segundo lugar, has oído bien, he dicho a mi casa. Habrá trabajos y oportunidades importantes, mucho, te lo aseguro y tendremos que trabajar veinticuatro horas al día. – De nuevo, Tim asintió con gesto casi servil. – No te preocupes no te haré marcharte de madrugada, tengo un par de habitaciones libres donde podrás quedarte a dormir cuando sea necesario.

Ahí estaban de nuevo los nervios que ciertas imágenes en su mente provocaban en su interior. Que estúpido parecía sentir unos nervios irrefrenable por dormir en casa de su jefe. Si no fuera porque su nuevo jefe era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida, porque si dormía en su casa podía verlo en ropa interior y porque no podía dejar de mirar sus labios mientras hablaba, estaría mucho más tranquilo

Respiró intentando no hiperventilar, diciéndose a si mismo que estaba siendo un idiota, que alguien como Armie, con la gente que podía llegar a conocer, mucho más interesante que él, jamás se fijaría en el estudiante de literatura para algo que no fuera parte del trabajo.

\- Queda claro que desde el momento que firmes este contrato, eres mío… - Tim tragó saliva con un gesto que temió fuera demasiado sonoro, aquel comentario había sonado, cuanto menos extremadamente sensual, aunque en realidad no lo fuera. – tu cerebro es mío mientras trabajes aquí.

Justo lo que pensaba, a Armie solo le interesaba sus habilidades como editor, se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran.

Se acercó a la mesa y hecho una rápida mirada al contrato. Se diferenciaba poco de un contrato normal de trabajo, solo que allí no se especificaban horas de trabajo o el sueldo que iba a cobrar, sino que hablaba de ganancias personales, incentivos y las necesidades que podría llegar a tener que llenar.

Como le acababa de decir, también carecía de horario, sino que ponía, horario abierto siempre que sea requerido su presencia. También indicaba, que debía tener el móvil siempre encendido y responder a cualquier mensaje o llamada, sin importar el momento del día y en lo que a sueldo se refería hablaba de beneficios a convenir.

\- ¿Qué significa esto de los beneficios?

\- La firma te pagará un buen sueldo todos los meses. Pero entiendo que tu labor conmigo va a ser mucho más entregada. Imaginaba que tenía que recompensarte de alguna forma si hacías una buena labor conmigo.

\- ¿De qué tipo de recompensa estamos hablando?

\- ¿Te gustan las sorpresas?

\- Pensaba que, a alguien como tú, no le gustaban las sorpresas.

Tim se arrepintió de haber dicho eso un instante más tarde después de haber hablado; pero el gesto de Armie, a quien no le había hecho gracia su desafortunado comentario y que seguramente haría que Alicia se ganara una bronca, mantuvo el gesto tranquilo.

\- Odio las fiestas sorpresa y no soporto lo inesperado en el trabajo. Pero tengo que reconocer que encontrarte en la entrevista fue una interesante sorpresa. – Tim creyó que sus mejillas se volvían rojas como el fuego de un volcán. – Dime entonces, ¿te gustan las sorpresas?

\- Las buenas si, supongo.

\- Entonces dejémoslo así, en una sorpresa.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo su apartamento cabía en el enorme piso de Armie. Había visto casas como esa en los programas de televisión y asumía que tan sólo alguien muy adinerado podía permitirse un sitio así. No se equivocaba.

En definitiva, Armie era rico, guapo, misterioso y encantador a la par que distante y eso ponía a Tim todavía más nervioso. Una semana trabajando como su asistente fue suficiente para darse cuenta que su jefe era un perfeccionista, no soportaba los fallos, por mucho que fueran hechos por un novato y evitaba las conversaciones banales que le hacían perder tiempo de su trabajo.

Apenas hablaban de sus vidas personales, a Armie no le importaba o al menos así parecía, de donde venía Tim o su triste pasado, apenas le había preguntado por su abuela por conocer su estado en la residencia y una vez quiso saber si había tenido noticias de su padre en algún momento.

En lo que se refería a si mismo, apenas en dos ocasiones había aceptado responder. No es que Tim quisiera saber si tenía alguna cita, pero necesitaba saber si le necesitaba todas las noches de aquella semana.

\- Pareces muy interesado en mi vida sentimental. Puedes estar tranquilo, todo el que se me acerca pidiendo un encuentro más tarde de las ocho, solo me busca para ganarse mi favor y conseguir trabajar conmigo.

\- Alguna vez saldrás por placer ¿no?

\- Lo hacía, hasta que los fotógrafos parecían encontrarme en todas partes y preferí dejar las citas para otro momento. 

Sonaba triste, aunque se aseguraba siempre de no mostrar demasiado sus sentimientos, pero había algo en sus palabras, soledad, probablemente, la sensación de que nadie le quería por si mismo, sino por su dinero y su poder. Tim no preguntó nada más, estaba aprendiendo que no era buena idea tirar del hilo con alguien como Armie.

Durante toda aquella semana, permaneció al lado de su jefe casi de continuo, desde la mañana en la oficina, hasta bien entrada la noche en su casa. Tim jamás habría imaginado que había tanto trabajo y tanta presión en una editorial. Pero no solo se trataba de los nuevos manuscritos que llegaban constantemente y que el propio Armie se encargaba de distribuir entre sus editores, también estaba alguna que otra demanda por parte de escritores rechazados o que alejaban haber sido plagiados o que les habían robado un manuscrito. 

Además, estaban las otras editoriales, algunas tan poderosas como Ediciones Hammer, que quería comprarles o simplemente acabar con ellos y Armie parecía encargarse de todo lo que ocurría en su empresa; no era de los que delegaba, de los jefes dejaba pasar días sin pasar por la oficina y que tenía gente bajo él que le iba informando de las cosas.

Seguramente por eso, Ediciones Hammer tenía el prestigio que tenía y por eso todo autor que merecía la pena en la ciudad quería trabajar allí.

Por ello, tal y como le había dicho cuando le había hecho la entrevista días antes, cuando se hacía realmente tarde, Armie le dejaba dormir en uno de los dormitorios que tenía libres, que no eran pocos en el enorme apartamento. 

La primera vez que había entrado allí y tal vez fue por su idea de convertirse en escritor en algún momento, Tim lo observó todo con detenimiento, con la esperanza de poder conocer así un poco mejor al hombre para el que había entrado a trabajar. 

Así, en seguida se dio cuenta que el apartamento por muy grande e impresionante que parecía en un primer momento, con muebles modernos, de diseño y que debían costar una fortuna, era bastante aséptico, impersonal y frío. Carecía de fotos, no había un solo marco de fotos sobre una librería, en una mesa o en cualquier parte. Sí que había varias obras de parte colgadas en la pared, arte moderno en su mayoría o fotografías en blanco y negro. Tim no preguntó sus autores, aunque desconocía quienes eran, no quería sonar inculto tan pronto.

Le destacó el color blanco por todas partes, en los muebles de la cocina, en uno de los dormitorios y en el cuarto de estar, dominado por una enorme mesa de cristal, cuya base estaba formada por una gigantesca raíz de árbol, que Tim no sabía si era real o no.

Obviamente, el apartamento estaba lleno de libros; disponía de una biblioteca que sería la envidia de mucha gente, con primeras ediciones, manuscritos y “curiosidades” que Armie le había recomendado curiosear cuando tuviera un momento, para aprender bien el oficio.

En total disponía de cuatro dormitorios, aunque normalmente tan solo usaba uno, porque no tenía invitados y por lo que Tim sabía hasta ese momento era que no tenía visitas familiares. Los otros dormitorios, los dos que había podido ver, ya que la cuarta habitación estaba cerrada con llave, estaban básicamente vacíos, a excepción de una enorme cama de matrimonio, un armario vacío y un par de mesillas. Parecían estar esperando pacientemente a ser usados por alguien.

Sin embargo lo que más llamó verdaderamente la atención de Tim, fueron los enormes ventanales que formaban todo el salón y que le hacían recordar los grandes rascacielos del centro de New York en los que siempre había soñado vivir.

En definitiva no había mucho que pudiera averiguar sobre Armie por su apartamento.

No había mucho que se pudiera averiguar del millonario número uno de la ciudad por su casa, a excepción de que probablemente tocaba el piano por el hermoso ejemplar que dominaba el salón junto a la chimenea y que era de gustos caros y exquisitos en lo referente a la comida por lo que Tim se encontró al abrir la nevera. La cerveza y el vino podían costar cientos de dólares la botella.

Cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde el jueves y después de haber pasado toda la semana juntos llevando a cabo todos los encargos que le había pedido su jefe, Armie le invitó a cenar, aunque Tim no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerse ningún tipo de ilusiones sobre el tipo de cena, porque en seguida Armie añadió que tenía que contarle algo realmente importante sobre el trabajo que tenían por delante el fin de semana.

Claramente ya sabía que Armie Hammer no iba a pedirle una cita, no iba a invitarle a cenar por algún motivo que no fuera puramente profesional y soñar con otra cosa era, cuanto menos estúpido, pero tratándose de su hombre perfecto, tampoco pudo evitar hacerse esperanzas, por muy poco que duraron.

\- Voy a pedir algo de cena, ¿Cuál es tu restaurante favorito de la ciudad? Le dijo Armie, apartar la mirada del ordenador.

Llevaban toda la tarde metidos en el apartamento, Armie le había dicho que necesitaba revisar unos documentos que guardaba en casa y no se sentía cómodo, sacándolos, “por seguridad”. Se habían acomodado, primero en la mesa del comedor, que pronto se había llegado de papeles que Tim debía clasificar, varios manuscritos de los que tuvo que leer el primer capítulo, hacer un resumen y dejar una primera impresión sobre si merecían la pena o no y dos ordenadores; pero con el paso de las horas, se habían mudado al sofá, donde estaban más tranquilos.

\- Bueno, no suelo comer fuera. Con mi sueldo de barista y teniendo que pagar la residencia de mi abuela, no me daba para mucho.

\- Nunca muestres tus debilidades, los demás las usarán siempre en tu contra. - Tim aguantó la respiración, como si su jefe le estuviera echando un rapapolvo. – Elije un sitio, uno que defina bien tus gustos y que pueda impresionar, ve una vez, haz creer que eres cliente habitual y todo el mundo pensará que eres cliente habitual. – Tim asintió y se tomó nota mental de las palabras de Armie. – Por esta vez elegiré yo, ¿te gusta la comida japonesa? Conozco un sitio que creo te gustará.

Mientras esperaban que llegara la cena, Armie decidió darles un descanso y le invitó a una cerveza, mientras trabajaba tenía absolutamente prohibido cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica o sustancia que pudiera distraerles.

Llevó a Armie hasta la biblioteca y le invitó a entrar.

\- Me miras como si fuera un ser de otro planeta. ¿Tanto parezco un ogro? – Le preguntó mientras sacaba un libro de una de las estanterías y se lo entregaba.

\- No, bueno… un ogro no. Pero usted es una leyenda a pesar de ser tan joven. Una leyenda y un misterio.

\- Deja de hablarme de usted. Soy diez años mayor que tú, eso me haría como mucho ser tu hermano mayor. Ten, quiero que leas este libro, es el que me ayudó a ser quien soy. – Tim lo miró, una tapa negra, sin título ni autor. – Llévatelo a casa, ya me dirás. No me gusta mucho hablar de mí mismo, pero ese libro te ayudará a entender algunas sobre tu jefe.

\- Gracias. – Tim no supo que más decir, después de días trabajando con un hombre hermético, le parecía extraño que, aunque de forma extraña se abriera a él y le permitiera saber quién era.

\- Soy una persona complicada lo sé, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero es la única forma de llegar a donde estoy. – Armie bebió un trago de su cerveza y sonrió – No me gusta hablar de mí, porque si lo hago… mi vida suele asustar o peor aún, dar lástima y eso es lo último que quiero de la gente que me rodea. 

\- ¿Nunca has hablado de ti mismo? No solo digo a la prensa. Tu familia te conocerá, tus amigos.

\- Si mi familia me conociera no estaría aquí y amigos, - Armie lanzó una amarga carcajada y volvió a beber. – Los amigos desaparecen cuando vas ganando dinero y se convierten en gente interesada.

Tim se lo quedó mirando mientras hablaba. Todo era misterioso, sus gestos, sus movimientos, su forma de mirar, incluso su forma de pensar. En una era en la que todo se sabe gracias a internet, poco o nada se conocía sobre su familia, padre muerto cuando era un crío, madre con problemas nunca bien explicados y él un niño que había crecido solo, que se había hecho a si mismo y que tampoco nadie sabía cómo había llegado donde estaba con sus propios medios.

Sabía que no sería a él a quien el contestaría ninguna de sus dudas, pero quería intentarlo, quería conocerle y entenderle. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo porque la cena llegó en ese momento.

Las bandejas de sushi cubrían casi toda la mesa y antes de que estuvieran sentados, con los palillos en la mano, Armie estaba hablando otra vez de trabajo, como si el pequeño momento de intimidad, no hubiera existido.

\- Es hora de hablar de las cosas importantes. Supongo que no hace falta que diga que no puedes comentar esto con nadie. – Tim asintió. – Se trata de una cosa seria, que si no la tratamos con las precauciones debidas nos puedes traer muchos problemas. Ediciones Hammer es una empresa fuerte en el mercado, una de las grandes, pero siempre hay empresas mayores, gente más poderosa que intenta deshacerse de la competencia, del modo que sea. Mis abogados me han dicho que dos grandes editoriales de New York una y Los Angeles la otra se han unido para quitarnos todos los clientes, aunque para ello tengan que lanzar mentiras y rumores completamente falsos.

\- Pero eso lo puedes combatir. Si son mentiras, será fácil desmentirlas y hundir a esas otras empresas.

\- Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Primero, mis competidores, por mucho que mientan son gente muy poderosa… muy poderosa Tim. – Era la primera vez que Armie usaba su nombre, su diminutivo para referirse a él e hizo lo posible para no sonreír con gesto estúpido. – No se puede tratar con ellos como si fuera gente normal, no se rigen por mismas reglas, te aseguro que la justicia no funciona de la misma forma cuando estás ahí arriba.

\- Entonces, ¿Ediciones Hammer está en peligro?

\- Es pronto para decirlo, pero tengo fuentes que me dicen que me estoy haciendo enemigos por mi forma de trabajar, enemigos que usarán todo lo que esté en su poder para tirarme.

\- ¿Algo ilegal?

\- Probablemente algo que esté más allá de la legalidad.

Tim se preguntó que podía estar más allá de lo legal. Solo había escuchado historias así cuando había leído sobre gente como Al capone y gente tan peligrosa como él. No se imaginaba a empresarios, ya fueran del mundo editorial o de cualquier otro, haciendo cierto tipo de cosas ilegales o deshonestas.

Se preguntó si tal vez era demasiado ingenuo o si había vivido poco en un mundo así de grande como para imaginar la maldad de la gente. 

\- No es por ser insolente, ni lamento estar aquí, pero ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte yo a evitar eso?

Armie sonrió y le ofreció un plato con las últimas porciones de sushi. Ya lo tenía pensado, ya lo había ideado desde el inicio y fue entonces cuando Tim se dio cuenta que no había sido casualidad que le contratara a él, a un completo desconocido.

\- Por eso estás aquí. - Le confirmó finalmente. – Por eso y porque tienes una cara bonita que me encanta mirar y no podía dejarte en manos de nadie más. – Lo conocía desde hacía poco tiempo, pero ya sabía que Armie Hammer no era hombre de hacer muchas bromas, no le había dicho ninguna en realidad, así que aquel comentario le dejó sin habla. – No ahora en serio, necesito alguien que investigue por mi, alguien que esa gente no conozca, que pase desapercibido.

Sacando de su cabeza el comentario previo y sin haber comprendido si lo había dicho en serio o no., Tim recapacitó sobre las últimas palabras de su jefe.

\- ¿Quieres que espíe para ti porque tengo cara de pardillo?

\- Bueno, - Armie arrugó la nariz y volvió a sonreír. – suena mal dicho así, pero lo cierto es que nadie sabe quien eres, nadie se va a fijar en ti. – Miró su reloj, sin darse cuenta se había hecho más de media noche. – Es tarde, será mejor que descansemos por hoy, si aceptas mi proposición, desde mañana te contaré lo que necesito que hagas.

Lo cierto era que Armie no le había hecho todavía una verdadera proposición sobre lo que necesitaba de él. Seguía siendo el asistente que hacía las fotocopias en su editorial. Sin embargo, ya fuera por su mirada penetrante o por el tono de su voz, Tim no dijo nada.

Ya se sentía bastante sobrepasado por la idea de dormir en su apartamento, en una de sus camas, sabiendo que Armie podía estar al otro lado de la pared. Su cabeza se llenó de millones de pensamientos demasiado veloces que le ponían nervioso. Se preguntó si Armie dormía desnudo, en cual de todas las camas de la casa había pasado la noche con algún amante, si habían sido hombres o mujeres, si cabía la posibilidad, aunque remota de verle entrar en su habitación y…

Agitó la cabeza al entrar en el dormitorio. Eso no iba a pasar, Armie no pensaba en él de esa forma, precisamente un pardillo útil que no iba a llamar la atención de nadie. ¿Por qué debía llamar la del soltero millonario más cotizado de la ciudad y buena parte del país?

Por eso, agotado después del largo día de trabajo, decidió irse a dormir y rezó para no tener ningún sueño del que luego podía arrepentirse por la mañana.

*

Pasron tres semanas, con sus sábados y domingos en los que Tim durmió en casa de Armie y su jefe todavía no le había dicho exactamente lo que esperaba de él, más allá del trabajo de oficina y el papeleo que haría cualquier asistente normal y corriente.

Pese a la curiosidad que aquella situación y una proposición que todavía no había sido formulada le provocaba, Tim decidió aprovechar el tiempo para intentar, por lo menos, conocer un poco mejor a la persona que era realmente su jefe.

Armie apenas cambiaba cuando estaba fuera de la oficina, era el mismo tipo silencio, misterioso, de mirada casi taciturna y que tantos secretos parecía ocultar bajo su carísimo traje. Sí que de vez en cuando, cuando estaban en su apartamento Armie volvió a lanzar alguna broma, en ese particular sentido del humor suyo que a Tim le costaba pillar, pero nunca en la oficina.

Apenas hablaba mientras estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la gran mesa de cristal que estaba en el centro del salón del apartamento, él hacía… lo que fuera que un hombre como él hacía, mientras que Tim hacía el típico trabajo de un secretario. Nada que ver con el supuesto espía que se había imaginado. Pocas veces levantaba la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando y cuando lo hacía era para servir de una copa de bar.

\- ¿Quieres algo? – Le dijo a Tim después de más de dos horas de leer papeles oficiales y revisar la contabilidad de su cliente. – Te vendría bien un gintonic.

\- No suelo beber, pero gracias.

\- Se sincero, ¿Cuántos años tienes realmente? – Tim se quedó perplejo ante lo que podía considerar la primera broma que le hacía Armie desde que se conocían. 

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque tienen veintitantos años, has aceptado pasar las noches de sábado conmigo, trabajando, no bebes y probablemente nunca has probado una sustancia ilegal. Pareces más anciano que yo.

\- Te equivocas sobre las sustancias que he probado o no. Aunque no fumo habitualmente.

\- Vaya, así que eres un chico malo. Al final vas a ser realmente interesante de conocer a fondo. 

Tim hizo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar el terrible rubor que estaba a punto de apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. No quería demostrarle a Armie lo nervioso que le ponía cuando parecía que flirteaba con él, aunque seguramente no lo veía así o era su forma de llamar su atención

\- Vamos, acepta una copa, no te va a hacer ningún daño y desde luego no te hará perder el control.

Armie deslizó sobre la mesa de cristal el vaso largo llenando hasta la mitad del líquido transparente y con los cubitos de hielo que comenzaban a deshacerse poco a poco.

\- No, de verdad.

\- Técnicamente deberías aceptar, puedo darte cualquier orden. – Tim se puso tenso. – Estamos en horas de trabajo, estás negando algo a tu jefe.

Tim sonrió todavía más nervioso, con duda creciente en su interior sobre si Armie estaba bromeando continuamente o no.

\- Beber alcohol con mi jefe no está en el contrato que firmé contigo.

\- Pero en el contrato quedaba implícito que confiarías en mí y cuando dije que eras mío…

\- Te referías a mi cerebro.

\- ¿De verdad vas a rechazarme una copa? 

Tim abrió la boca para a contestar eso. Sin embargo sus penetrantes ojos claros casi lograron hipnotizar le y no dijo nada.

Acercó la mano al vaso; podía decir muchas cosas para no beber, que era alérgico o que simplemente la Ginebra no le sentaba bien, que prefería otra bebida alcohólica. Pero desde luego no podía decirle que no aguantaba mucho bebiendo, ni que las veces que se había pasado, todavía las recordaba por lo avergonzado que se sentía.

Miró a Armie, esperando que se trata de una prueba, de demostrarle que haría todo lo que le pidieran pero que en realidad no le haría beber, pero el abogado se quedó ahí, esperando hasta que hubo tomado un primer trago. 

\- Todavía nos queda mucha noche por delante. – Dijo finalmente Armie. – Cuéntame algo de ti. ¿De dónde sale una mente tan brillante?

\- De la universidad supongo. 

\- No, no. – Armie volvió a sentarse a la mesa, pero se acomodó con los pies encima, sin importarle rayarla o mancharla. – Hay muchos jóvenes prometedores en la facultad, pero tú tienes algo especial, por eso acepté contratarte . Tienes algo, algo que te hace diferente, algo que ha dejado marca dentro de ti. Eso es lo quiero saber.

Con un gesto nervioso, Tim deslizó el vaso hasta Armie. No estaba muy acostumbrado a beber, pero necesitaba algo para no salir de allí corriendo en dos segundos. 

El empresario sonrió, no se veía malicia ni ningún otro tipo de pensamiento en su rostro, pero aún así, esa sonrisa puso más de los nervios a Tim.

Miró sus manos, moviéndose entre la botella y el vaso. Tenía dedos bastante finos para un hombre como él… aunque Tim ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba. Observó sus gestos, seguros, directos, mientras antena sus ojos claros fijos en Tim.

\- Mantén la cabeza serena. Tenemos mucho trabajo y tienes que…

\- No voy a emborracharme por un par de copas.

\- Por un par no, pero si sigues mirándome así…

Tim desvío la mirada automáticamente, aunque eso no ocultó el terrible rumor de sus mejillas, ni el temblor que casi se adueñó de sus manos.

\- Eres demasiado nervioso para llegar a ser un buen espia, tal vez fue una mala idea pensar en ti para esto. Vas a tener que ocultar tus pensamientos, - Armie se levantó y caminó lentamente, dándole la vuelta a la mesa y se colocó detrás de la silla de Tim. – Por no hablar de tus sentimientos.

Las manos sobre sus hombros le pusieron tenso y por un momento creyó convertir en el rígido tronco de un árbol. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar allí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tenso? – Tim se mordió el labio. No quería hacerlo, al pensar en trabajar con Armie, se había prometido que no pensaría en que se trataba de un tío tan guapo, con un cuerpo terriblemente atrayente, el mismo que estaba presionando sus hombros, el mismo que tenía sus dedos sobre él. Por fortuna, Armie no le estaba viendo, desde su posición, detrás de él, no era capaz de verme. – Si sigues haciendo tanta fuerza, terminaré haciéndote daño o rompiéndome un dedo.

¿Por qué tenía que inclinarse sobre él? ¿Por qué decirle las cosas al oído como si no existiera el espacio personal?

\- Cuando estés con la gente que vas a conocer, tendrás un segundo para calmante. – Armie bajó las manos por sus brazos. – Cualquier gesto, cualquier detalle, incluso una gota de sudor en tu cuello. Todo permitirá a uno de esos tipos tener ventaja sobre ti y tu estrategia.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se separó de él. En un segundo Armie estaba a un metro de distancia y a Tim todavía sentía a le temblaban las piernas y le sudaban las manos con tanta fuerza que tuvo que agarrar el nuevo vaso.

\- Habrá que trabajar mucho para que llegues a ser quien quien necesito.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Tim se dio la vuelta, se levantó y se sentó de nuevo sobre la mesa esta vez. – Dime una cosa Armie. No soy estúpido y tampoco soy un crío. ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿De verdad quieres ayudar a un novato como yo? ¿O solo se trata de flirtear conmigo para poder llevarme a la cama?

\- Tim…

\- Espera, has hablado con Brent ¿verdad? No se como, ni por qué, te ha dicho que soy todavía… virgen y no has querido perder la oportunidad. 

Armie se echó a reír lanzando una carcajada ahogada y caminó hasta la mesa.

\- Algo me dice que tu cerebro funciona demasiado rápido, muchacho. No se si es relevante la información de que seas virgen, como no lo era que supieras si yo soy gay o no. ¿Crees que que quiero llevarte a la cama?

Mierda, ahora Armie esperaba su respuesta, Tim se había metido en un lío el solo y ahora tenía que ser él mismo quien saliera o quien se cavara una tumba mucho más profunda todavía.

\- Bueno... te gusta flirtear. He visto como me hablas, tienes esa forma de mirar.

\- En el mundo empresarial hay que flirtear siempre, hay que ganarte a quien tienes enfrente, aunque se trate tu asistente que está más nervioso que un conejito. Además, si quisiera llevarte a la cama, - Se acercó un poco más a él. ¿Iba a besarle? ¿Realmente iba a besarle sin decir nada, sin preguntar, si pedir permiso después de lo que estaban hablando? - Lo ves, eres un saco de nervios, tienes miedo de tantas cosas que ni siquiera te das cuenta. Cuando quiera llevarte a la cama, te darás cuenta.

¿Cuando? ¿Armie había dicho cuando? ¿Que significaba exactamente eso? Si era otra de sus bromas, era una que Tim no había entendido, si por el contrario lo estaba diciendo en serio... ¿Como debía tomarse eso?

Decidió que por una vez era mejor no contestar.

A continuación, Armie cogió una carpeta tan llena que no se podía cerrar y la puso delante de Tim.

\- Deberías saber ya que soy el mejor en mi trabajo, de lo contrario no tendría mi propia empresa y no sería un hombre de éxito. La prensa no mientes en eso. Lo compruebo todo y no dejo un solo cabo suelto, ni una pista que me pueda poner en un aprieto. – Dio un paso más y casi aplastó la carpeta contra el pecho de Tim. – Ahora mismo tu eres esa pieza, porque eres un misterio y después de leer tu pasado, la muerte de tu madre, tu padre en fuga, toda tu vida, se que vas a ser una bomba a mi lado, una bomba llena de nervios, inseguro y que puede echar a correr en cualquier momento. Si quiero que no me explotes en la cara voy a tener que presionarte mucho.

El silencio de apoderó del salón el tiempo suficiente para que Tim centrara sus pensamientos lo suficiente para poder contestar y no arrepentirse de sus palabras.

\- Se está haciendo tarde y mañana será un día duro, voy a empezar con tu educación para que esa gente no te descubra y la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para tu primera prueba. Ya sabes donde está tu cuarto.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim apenas pudo dormir en toda la noche, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en las que pensar, entre el nuevo trabajo, todo el misterio que su jefe le estaba poniendo a ese encargo para el que tenía que educarle y entrenarle, como si de un espia se tratara, pero sobretodo no podía dejar de pensar que Armie estaba al otro lado de la pared, durmiendo, leyendo tal vez trabajando, pero había imagen que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

“Vamos, se ha hecho tarde, es hora de dormir, mañana será un día duro.” Le había dicho antes de darle las buenas noches y darse la vuelta, sonreírle y decir, como si tal cosa. “Suelo dormir desnudo, espero que no te importe si vas al cuarto de baño y nos cruzamos.”

¿Espero que no te importe? ¿Cómo podía pensar que no le iba a importar? Tal vez para Armie fuera normal ser… ser como él, alto, guapo, con la figura de un maldito modelo de portada de revista, pero para el resto del mundo y sobretodo para Tim… solo podía hacerse una idea sobre como iba a reaccionar si se lo encontraba desnudo, en el pasillo, en mitad de la noche. Desde luego, no se iba a fijar en sus ojos azules.

Probablemente Armie dormía plácidamente, seguramente se había dedicado a jugar con él, como un niño juega con su pelota favorita, porque parecía que para el millonario todo era algo con lo que divertirse y jugar. ¿Cómo iba a interesarse por un crío como él, de una forma más allá de la profesional?

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos. No tenía sentido darle más vueltas a algo que lo más seguro era que sólo estaba en su propia mente, mejor concentrarse en su presente laboral, en impresionar a su jefe, no comentar ningún error que le pudiera poner en la calle y esperar a saber que era lo que Armie esperaba de él.

Todavía tardó un poco en dormirse, pero cuando lo hizo, soñó con su madre. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y solo regresaba a su madre, cuando su subconsciente, de alguna forma, necesitaba hablar con alguien que le diera seguridad.

La recordaba bien, con todo lujo de detalles, aunque había muerto hacía ya mucho tiempo. De vez en cuando la veía en su mente, cuando algo le disturbaba, cuando no era capaz de resolver un problema en el instituto o cuando no podía sacarse un maldito amor platónico de la cabeza.

Pocas veces hablaba con él, lo miraba, sonreía con ternura. Vestida como un ángel, cubierta por una túnica blanca y el cabello recogido suelto, dando la impresión de una deidad griega, simplemente lo miraba, sonreía y alargaba las manos para que el Tim las tomara. Un simple gesto que al muchacho siempre reconfortaba.

Despertó al escuchar sonidos procedentes de la cocina. Ya imagina encontrarse con la señora de la limpieza o alguien que preparaba de comer para Armie, porque probablemente el millonario no tenía idea alguna sobre como freír siquiera un huevo.

Miró el móvil, como hacía siempre al despertar y a diferencia de un día cualquiera, había un mensaje de Brent.

“Todavía no voy a volver a casa. Están siendo unos días complicados; ya te contaré.”

Pensó en llamarle, pero al hacerlo saltó el contestador, por como conocía a su amigo, eso significaba que no estaría disponible en todo el día. El mensaje le dejó preocupado, llevaba días sin sabe realmente nada sobre él y cuando le enviaba algún mensaje, resultaba misterioso y Tim sabía que le estaba dejando mucho por contar.

Después de pasar por el baño, obviamente su habitación tenía un pequeño baño particular y darse una ducha para sacar de su mente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Armie, se puso de nuevo su pantalón y dejó la camisa por fuera.

El salón estaba tal y como lo habían dejado horas antes, con los papeles encima de la mesa, sus ordenadores y todas las anotaciones.

Al no tener separación entre la cocina y el cuarto de estar, Tim vio en seguida la figura de Armie. Vestía simplemente un pantalón de pijama y el torso lo había dejado descubierto, como cualquier día normal, como si estuviera solo, como si no hubiera nadie durmiendo en su mismo apartamento.

Tim le observó un momento en silencio. Su jefe todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que se tomó unos instantes para fijarse en él, en su espalda ancha, perfecta, sus hombros altivos, la forma en la que el pantalón marcaba un culo con el que Tim solo había soñado y que casi le hizo ruborizarse.

Tenía piernas fuertes y robustas, trabajadas en el gimnasio o corriendo de madrugada antes de ir al trabajo, como había leído en varias de las entrevistas que habían publicado sobre su jefe.

Iba descalzo, detalle que siempre le había gustado en un hombre y eso le daba un aspecto más erótico para Tim, igual que el cabello revuelto y esa marca del cojín en la mejilla, señal de que acababa de levantarse. No pudo evitar bajar su mirada hasta su largo cuello, hacia su pecho, que se movía con respiración relajada y a las manos que aunque no podía verlas bien, se movían sin problemas entre un par de boles, cucharas y las dos tazas de café humeante.

Armie no parecía su jefe en ese momento, no era un millonario de un mundo muy diferente al suyo, no era un hombre perfecto, idealizado, imposible. En ese breve momento, Armie era un hombre que estaba preparando el desayuno para los dos, como lo haría un buen amigo, aunque ese amigo fuera irresistiblemente atractivo.

\- Puedes sentarte a la mesa, no tienen por qué quedarte ahí de pie, mirándome.

Tim dio un respingo, saliendo así de sus pensamientos o lo que era lo mismo, cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con el maravilloso cuerpo de su jefe y agradeció que Armie no le estuviera mirando para ver el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Cocinas?

\- Solo cuando tengo tiempo o cuando quiero impresionar a alguien... que en realidad es lo mismo. – Armie se giró sutilmente hacia Tim con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. – La reunión con nuestro cliente es a medio día así que tenemos tiempo para desayunar tranquilamente. Así podremos conocernos un poco mejor.

Tim no estaba seguro si empezaba a odiar como Armie jugaba con él o si por el contrario le hacía parecer más interesante.

El millonario se dio la vuelta, colocó dos platos encima de la mesa y vertió los huesos revueltos que había cocinado en la sartén. Añadió dos vasos con zumo de naranja y dos tazas. Finalmente te dejo una cafetera recién hecha frente a Tim.

\- En la oficina eres tú el que me trae el café, pero me enseñaron a ser un buen anfitrión. ¿Cómo te gusta el café

Sin saber si debía hacerlo o no, Tim asintió y le pidió un poco de leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar. Obviamente, Armie se lo sirvió, solo, negro, y nada de azúcar.

Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio. Había cierta tensión extraña entre ellos, pero Tim no quiso saber más, comió sin apenas levantar la mirada de su plato y su taza de café, pero sin dejar de pensar que Armie le estaba mirando, que no le quitaba la vista encima, que le sonreía y no pudo evitar preguntarse si él era tan transparente que le podía leer la mente.

\- No me como a nadie, no se lo que has leído sobre mi.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Antes de presentarte a la entrevista conmigo, has leído todo lo posible sobre mi, entrevistas, reportajes y todos los rumores posible.

\- Yo…

\- Eh, lo entiendo, yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Pero sería buena idea que no te lo tomes todo en serio. No me como a nadie, no he nacido rico y no pego a mis trabajadores cuando cometen algún error. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, aunque preferiría que mi sexualidad o si voy a intentar meterte mano o no, quedara fuera de toda pregunta.

Tim notó que todo su rostro enrojecía como si más terrible de las fiebres se hubiera apoderado de él. Había cometido dos veces el terrible error de hablar más de la cuenta y de confundir las señales que le estaba mandando Armie. No tenía intención de que eso volviera a pasar.

\- Siento lo que dije. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

\- Eso espero.

Una vez que ambos hubieron terminado Tim se levantó para retirar los platos, pero Armie le agarró del brazo y se lo impidió, clavando su mirada en él. Se hizo el silencio, Armie no le soltaba, no dejaba de mirarle y Tim estaba convencido de que pronto comenzaría a temblar, no le estaba haciendo daño, pero hacía bastante fuerza como para ponerle tenso y muy nervioso.

\- Eres mi asistente en la oficina, en mi casa, aunque trabajes para mi, eres mi invitado – Tiró de él lo justo para obligarle a acercarse un poco más. Tim no quería porque más cerca significaba notar su respiración y su intenso olor. – Se que doy la impresión de ser un tipo pijo, creído que no levanta un dedo para limpiar o cocinar. – Su mano rozó la de Tim con la yema de los dedos. – Pero la verdad que me gusta el olor que dejan las cosas cuando se están quedando limpias y cocinar me relaja.

Tim tragó saliva. ¿Cómo era posible que una conversación, tan banal, con otra persona, fuera tan atrayente cuando se trataba de Armie?

\- La verdad es que no había pensado. Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo todo yo. Aunque vivo con un compañero de piso, no es muy ordenado, ha estado siempre acostumbrado a tener asistenta que le limpiaba el cuarto, le hacía la colada. Yo en cambio…

\- Dime que no piensas ir con la misma ropa de ayer a la reunión. – Dijo de pronto Armie, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Tim.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de decirle que si no le interesaba de él, podía decírselo y no hacerle sentir como un estúpido, pero se mordió la lengua. Debía recordar que no se trataba de un amigo que le había invitado a quedarse a dorir en casa, seguía siendo su jefe, alguien complicado, alguien con el que debía tener cuidado y con el que ya había metido la pata, así que se mantuvo en silencio y se limitó a mirar lo que llevaba puesto

\- No me he traído recambio, no pensaba quedarme a dormir hoy.

\- Pues va siendo hora de que pienses. – No había enojo en el tono de voz bajo del pero si cierto malestar por estar obligado a cambiar sus planes para la mañana o tal vez porque Tim era más inocente de lo que él había planeado. – Da igual, No pasa nada, tenemos tiempo, menos mal que soy previsor. Te compraremos algo y darás la impresión de ser ya un respetable colega mío. Llamarás la atención de nuestro cliente solo con que te pongas un buen traje.

\- ¿Llamaré su atención? Creía que el nombre Hammer era suficiente para abrir puertas.

\- La puerta que tenemos que abrir, solo puedes abrirla tú, digamos que ya soy mayor para hacerlo yo.

Que misterio había en la forma en la que decía las cosas, sobretodo cuando no quería decir nada más. Tim no preguntó, estaba aprendiendo a dejar que fuera su jefe el que le contara las cosas cuando fuera el momento.

Sin embargo, no fueron directamente a la tienda de ropa, Armie había decidido darle el día libre a su chofer, le gustaba conducir cuando tenía tiempo o no tenía llamadas importantes o trabajo que hacer por el camino. Así que se puso al volante de su Mercedes Maybac azul profundo y condujo hasta el puerto.

\- Creía que íbamos a comprar ropa para mi.

\- Eso después, ahora tenemos una cita, de la que dependen muchas cosas, incluso tu futuro trabajando para mi.

Armie bajó del coche y no esperó a ver si Tim hacía lo mismo, pero el chico le siguió, sin tener idea de cual era su destino. Se puso a la par de su millonario jefe y caminó junto a él en silencio. Lo miró, Armie estaba serio, concentrado en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el frente, donde poco a poco comenzó a perfilarse otra figura.

El extraño levantó la mano para saludar, Armie hizo lo mismo y sonrió, un gesto que de pronto parecía sincero, parecía conocer a ese hombre, un tipo mayor que él, rondaba cuarenta años, pero iba igualmente trajeado. También era un hombre bastante atractivo pelo castaño, oscuro pero no demasiado, una barba perfectamente cuidada y ojos claros, misterioso, serio, pero no malhumorado, se apoyaba tranquilamente en la barandilla que separaba el muelle del agua.

\- Llegas tarde.

\- No me ha dado mucho tiempo de antelación, agente Cabrera.

El desconocido lanzó una rápida mirada a ambos lados.

\- Te agradecería que no dijeras mi nombre así como así.

\- Nadie sabe que estas aquí, ni siquiera yo sabía que estabas aquí hasta que me llamaste hace una semana diciendo que necesitabas mi ayuda.

\- Dije que necesitaba tu ayuda para encontrar un muchacho adecuado al trabajo.

Tim se puso tenso, hasta ese momento no había comprendido lo que estaba haciendo allí, por qué Armie lo había llevado a ese encuentro. Aquel hombre, si su instinto no le fallaba, era cuanto menos, un agente del FBI.

El otro hombre le miró y el chico dio un respingo. Había tanta fuerza en su mirada, dos segundos y ya debía conocer la mitad de sus secretos, que no eran muchos, pero sentía que podía penetrarle con los ojos.

\- Es un corderito. ¿Es lo mejor que has podido encontrar?

Tim no estaba seguro si debía sentirse ofendido por eso, pero decidió guardar silencio y dejar a los dos hablando.

\- Con el poco tiempo que me has dado sí, pero no te preocupes, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Estará listo.

\- Cuando he confiado en ti, me han disparado. Dos veces. Ahora prefiero ser más precavido. Estoy seguro que lo pondrás a punto, pero tiene que ser rápido, hay una fiesta y va ser grande. – Armie asintió, sabía de lo que el agente estaba hablando, pero no parecía tener intención de contarle nada a Tim, al menos por el momento. – Será mejor que le vayas poniendo al día. Ya tengo un agente de campo que estará a su lado en cuanto…

\- ¿Podría decirme alguien porque soy protagonista de una historia de la que ni siquiera conozco el argumento? – Saltó de pronto Tim, cansado de ver como aquella conversación iba haciéndose más grande y empezaba a provocarle ansiedad.

\- Te lo contaré todo. – Dijo Armie apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. –

\- Pero ahora el tiempo corre, muchacho. – El agente señaló a Tim pero se volvió hacia Armie. – Espero que no me digas que pretendes que Jordan le conozca así vestido, ese atuendo jamás llamará su atención.

\- Lo tengo todo pensado. Ahora vamos a comprarle algo más decente y en cuanto Jordan haya mordido el anzuelo te llamo. ¿Qué hay del agente que decías? ¿Estás seguro que pasará también la prueba?

\- Yo mismo he entrenado a Charlie desde que entró. Te aseguro que tu muchacho estará a salvo con el mío.

Tim empezaba a sentirse mareado, a pesar de que no le estaban diciendo nada, comenzaba a entender que Armie no le había contando ni la mitad de que se suponía que tenía que hacer en su puesto de trabajo, porque ahora se daba cuenta que ser asistente no parecía ser más que una cobertura de la realidad.

Los dos hombres se despidieron, dándose una nueva cita en unos días, pero Tim ya no escuchó lo que decían, se sentía utilizado y todavía no le había dicho lo que querían de él; pero empezaba a crer que todos los de su alrededor, disfrutaban aprovechándose de él.

El móvil vibro en el bolsillo de su pantalón, miró la pantalla, Brent le estaba llamando, era la ya tercera vez en pocos minutos y también había unos cuantos nuevos mensaje.

“Se que estarás ocupado con tu nuevo trabajo, pero…”

“No quiero estropearte estos días, te mereces lo mejor pero no tengo a nadie más con quien hablar de esto.”

“He cometido un error terrible Tim y ahora estoy en problemas muy serios.”

“Le he contado a mi padre… creía que lo entendería, sobretodo porque creía tener a mi lado en quien poder confiar. Me equivoqué y ahora estoy solo.”

Quería llamarle, quería saber lo que había pasado y ayudar a su amigo, pero Armie le dijo que tenían prisa, que era hora de irse y que debían ir a comprarle ropa antes de la reunión con el cliente misterioso y que ahora tan mala espina le daba.

Al salir de la tienda, Tim llevaba ya puesto el traje que el propio Armie le había comprado y pagado. Cuando había visto el precio, se había quedado sin aliento al pensar que ni en un año entero podría pagarlo.

Para Armie Hammer, sin embargo, semejante gasto parecía simple calderilla, sobretodo después de haber visto el coche que conducía

Tim no podía negar que era una prenda efectivamente elegante y al verse con semejante traje, hasta parecía otra persona.

Ese Timothee Chalamet no parecía el muchacho huérfano, que seguía teniendo pesadillas por la muerte de su madre, que no soportaba la oscuridad total y que buscaba el refugio bajo el cuidado de su abuela cuando creía que no podía seguir adelante.

Delante del espejo, en la tienda, con ese traje de corte americano, del color gris que a veces tenía el amanecer en un día completamente despejado y los relucientes zapatos negros que parecían salidos del profundo espacio exterior, Tim casi se sentía incómodo, fuera de lugar, en un mundo de tiburones y depredadores de todo tipo al que no creía pertenecer.

Además, se preguntó, por qué era necesario que vistiera algo tan elegante para conocer a un cliente y con que tipo de persona tendría que enfrentarse.

Nada más pisar la calle, la mano de Armie sobre su hombro le hizo dar un respingo. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, en todas las dudas que aquella situación le traía a la mente y la idea de no poder ayudaba a su mejor amigo en un momento que lo necesitaba, que no se dio cuenta que lo tenía de pie, delante de él.

Se volvió hacia es un jefe y se quedó un instante prendado de sus ojos claros y fuertes, siempre seguros de si mismos, capaces una vez más, de atravesar hasta la muralla más alta para obtener la verdad, que solo le miraban a él, entre todo lo que podían mirar a su alrededor y en el mundo y solo le miraban a él.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – Preguntó Armie con una media sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- ¿Cómo te ves? - Armie dio un paso atrás y extendió los brazos. - Te estoy transformando para una misión muy importante. Supongo que no te habrá pasado desapercibido. – Tim asintió con gesto dubitativo. – Pero todavía no has dicho nada.

\- Se que está pasando a mi alrededor, se que no me has contratado únicamente para ser tu asistente, pero eres tú el que todavía no me ha dicho de que se trata o porque necesito un traje muy caro. – Tim tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el pelo, para luego frotarse los brazos nerviosos. – Se que tengo que darte las gracias porque hayas decidido contar conmigo para lo que sea que quieres hacer, pero mientras no me digas de que se trata, no se que decír

\- No podía decirte nada porque no estaba seguro que fueras el adecuado para la tarea. – Armie dio un paso hacia él y sintió que su cuerpo se tensada, pero hizo lo posible para que no se le notara. – No te mentiré, no va a ser algo fácil y se que lo estás pensando, puede ser algo peligroso. – Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, Tim creyó volver a convertirse de nuevo en un niño delante de Armie. – No deseo de ti un títere, no quiero que digas sí a todo si hay algo que no te gusta.

\- No quieres alguien que haga fotocopias ¿verdad?

\- Si te hubiera dicho la verdad, no habrías aceptado.

\- Todavía puedo negarme, ¿verdad?

\- No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras, pero necesito un rato contigo para contártelo todo. Cena conmigo.

\- ¿En tu casa?

\- Cocinaré, prometo que no te defraudará mi comida.

A pesar de sentir la garganta seca y áspera, Tim logró tragar saliva una vez más. Por muy enigmático que fuera, por muy poco que le había contado sobre lo que esperaba de él, Tim no podía decir que su jefe le hubiera defraudado en ningún momento.

Su futuro era un misterio, pero estaba viviendo los días más interesantes y emocionantes de toda su vida. Estaba viendo la vida que le gustaría tener; no el dinero, no era algo que le hubiera preocupado mucho, pero la forma de ser de Armie, su porte, como era capaz de hablar a un agente del FBI, como si fuera un igual.

¿Sería Armie un agente federal encubierto?

Hasta ese momento no había pensado en ello. Lo cierto era que nadie iba a dudar de un millonario, nadie iba a pensar que era un agente federal. Si era así, su tapadera era totalmente perfecta.

\- Te aseguro que todavía no me he comido a ninguno de los que han trabajado para mi.

\- Si te soy sincero, desde que perdí a mis padres, dejé de pensar en mi mismo. Entré en la universidad porque mi abuela creía que era la única forma de conseguir ser alguien de provecho. – Mientras hablaba, Tim se puso en camino junto a Armie hacia el coche que los esperaba en la esquina. – Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi, de educar a un adolescente perdido y muerto de miedo, logró que no me metiera en demasiados problemas. No podía decepcionarla y no cumplir su gran sueño.

\- ¿Y que hay de tus sueños? De niño tendrías sueños, esperanzas, querrías ser algo.

\- ¿Me creería a si te digo que he olvidado el niño que fui?

\- Mejor de lo que puedas pensar.

\- Hablando de aquellos que trabajan para ti. Dices que el trabajo para el que me necesitas es peligroso. ¿Alguno de esos que han trabajado para ti… ha sido víctima de ese peligro?

Tim se detuvo frente al Mercedes de Armie, mientras su jefe miraba el teléfono y mandada un mensaje rápido. Lo miró desde atrás, fijándose en la mitad del rostro que podía ver.

\- Se han cometido errores, es lo que significa que algo es peligroso, pero he aprendido de esos errores y prometo que no te pasará nada. Por eso necesito entrenarte y enseñarte todo lo que necesitas para estar preparado.

A simple vista, Armie parecía alguien directo, abierto, alguien capaz de cualquier desafío, alguien que no le tenía miedo a nada, que por el contrario atemorizada a sus adversarios y que así había llegado lejos.

Pero en su camino había perdido gente y ahora quería que Tim estuviera a su lado y se enfrentara a ese mismo peligro.

Montaron en el coche, Armie dijo que la reunión con su cliente era veinte minutos más tarde y debían darse prisa, pero aún así, no le dijo de que tipo de cliente se trataba o lo que Tim debía hacer cuando estuvieran allí.

Aprovechó para mirar de nuevo el móvil, un nuevo mensaje de Brent le esperaba.

“Estás ocupado lo siento, no hago más que molestarte. De verdad lo siento. ¿Estarás esta noche en casa? No se donde ir, pero no quiero estar solo donde mi padre pueda encontrarme.”

Tim miró a Armie mientras conducía, no muy seguro de si sería buena idea preguntarle si podía darle la noche libre, pero sin la necesidad de decirle el motivo. Asumió que dado que su jefe le iba a pedir algo serio, algo peligroso, tal vez eso le permitía pedirle la noche libre.

\- Necesito que me dejes en casa después de la reunión, es importante, sino no te lo pediría.

\- ¿Y la cena? Creía que teníamos una cita y esto también es importante que hablemos. – Armie se volvió mientras conducía, pensando en su amigo, Tim se había olvidado por completo de la cena.

Un nuevo mensaje llegado al móvil le puso nervioso.

"No te asustes cuando me veas, es toda culpa mía, por ser un estúpido."

\- Alguien te reclama por lo que veo. ¿Crees que podría ayudar?

Tim negó con la cabeza, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

\- Se trata de mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿El joven Antonello?

\- Si, tiene problemas y no es de los que va pidiendo ayuda. Tiene que ser algo realmente serio. Quiere verme esta noche, quiere que esté en casa con él.

\- A ver si voy a tener que ponerme nervioso y todo.

Las cosas se habían puesto tan serias, que hacía un buen rato que Armie no soltaba una de sus bromas. Tim intentó no mostrar ninguna reacción y mantuvo la mirada fija en la carretera mientras buscaba una forma de responder.

\- ¿Crees que… ya se que no es apropiado, pero…

\- Quieres saber si puedes traerte a tu amigo a mi apartamento.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque eres un buen chico. No quieres defraudarme a mi, tienes mucha curiosidad por lo que tengo que contarte, pero también quieres ser fiel a tu buen amigo que te necesita ahora.

\- ¿Y si así fuera?

Durante un momento, Armie no dijo nada y Tim temió que se hubiera tomado la libertad que empezaba a tomarse pidiendo ciertas cosas. Finalmente, su jefe metió la mano en el salpicadero y sacó un manojo de llaves.

\- Ya que mi apartamento va a convertirse en vuestra casa no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, será mejor que te hagas una copia de las llaves. – Tim abrió los ojos de par en par, no se podía creer que alguien que contaba con tanto dinero, que podía tener millones en objetos en su casa pudiera ser tan generoso sin tan siquiera hacer dos preguntas. – Quiero que confiemos el uno en el otro. Si finalmente aceptas hacer lo que voy a pedirte, tendrás que confiar en mi, ciegamente y a lo mejor no siempre te va a gustar; así que quiero demostrarte que puedes hacerlo mismo conmigo.

\- Vaya… gracias.

\- Haremos una cosa. Ahora tenemos una reunión a la que no podemos faltar; pero llama a tu amigo, dile que te de la dirección e iremos a buscarle, luego volveremos a mi apartamento y cenaremos.

\- Y me contarás de que trata todo este secretismo.

\- Te lo contaré todo.


	5. Chapter 5

La reunión fue el momento más surrealista en la vida de Tim. Antes de llegar al restaurante, Armie le dijo que guardara silencio, se mantuviera siempre un paso por detrás de él y evitara por todos los medios, mirar directamente a su interlocutor a los ojos.

Imaginó que se trataba de un hombre a la antigua, seguramente mayor, con las cosas muy controladas y que no le gustaban los cambios. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al restaurante y el camarero les llevó a la mesa, Tim pronto vislumbró una figura bastante joven, que probablemente no superaba los cuarenta años, vestido con un traje caro; un ejecutivo de mirada penetrante y que no hacía más que flirtear con los camareros que se le acercaban. Lo hacía sutilmente y parecía que nadie a su alrededor se daba cuenta.

\- Sigue las instrucciones que te he dado. – Le susurró Armie, un paso por delante de él, sin volverse. – Me gustaría haberte preparado para esto antes, pero las cosas han pasado demasiado rápido.

\- No entiendo nada.

\- Ya te he dicho que lo explicaré todo, pero necesito que confíes en mi ahora.

Había tantas cosas que Tim quería preguntar, Armie era una persona misteriosa por si misma, pero tenía un encanto que después de conocerlo unos pocos días, no tenía problemas en seguirle y aceptar sus instrucciones. Pero aquel otro hombre, por muy parecido que fuera a su jefe, por mucho que su forma de vestir fuera similar, se parecieran en los movimientos e incluso su forma en la que parecía ligar con los camareros, como Armie lo hacía con él continuamente… todo era diferente y si mientras en el caso de Armie, parecía fascinante, en el caso de aquel rico desconocido, le provocaba cierta repulsa y ganas de no acercarse a él.

Armie se sentó a la mesa y el otro hombre le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de la carta de vinos. Los dos hombres guardaron silencio y Tim se quedó ahí, mirándolos, sin saber si debía decir algo; pero tal y como le había dicho Armie, se quedó en su sitio y se concentró un momento en el menú.

\- Ya pensaba que no vendrías. – Dijo el otro hombre, hablando directamente a Armie, como si él no existiera.

\- Nunca digo que no a una de tus invitaciones.

Por lo poco que conocía a Armie y sin sentirse un experto en el comportamiento humano, Tim podía jurar que su jefe estaba tenso, incómodo, como no lo había visto nunca.

\- Eso me gusta siempre de ti, eres un chico servicial y sabes las citas que no debes perder.

\- He aprendido del mejor.

A partir de ahí y durante las siguientes casi dos horas, Tim asistió a un partido de tenis en el que ambas partes creían saber como iba a actuar el otro. El hombre, que ahora sabía que se llamaba simplemente John, era un hombre controlador, alguien que no hacía un solo movimiento si no estaba muy seguro que iba a conseguir su propósito. Era un hombre que apenas miraba a los ojos, pero al que al mismo tiempo, no se le escapaba nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Tim no comprendió mucho de lo que los dos hombres hablaron; pronto le quedó claro que John no trabajaba en el mundo editorial pero tampoco supo a lo que se dedicaba, así que no logró entender cual era el motivo de que la reunión fuera tan importante.

Hablaron sobre cierta fiesta que Armie conocía bien que estaba a punto de ocurrir y se encontró de pronto como invitado indispensable.

\- Dile a tu jefe que no puedes faltar, necesitamos sangre fresca en nuestras reuniones y vosotros debéis conocer ya el mundo en el que os vais a mover.

\- No te preocupes, le contaré todo y le pondré al día.

\- Se que lo harás, siempre nos traes los mejores muchachos más preparados.

Tim se sintió incómodo, al imaginarse a si mismo como una res, como parte de una manada que iba a ser vendida en subasta. Quería marcharse de allí, no solo por lo incómodo que se sentía, si no porque estaba preocupado por Brent. Después del último mensaje no había sabido nada más de él y eso no le daba buena espina.

\- ¿Confirmas entonces tu asistencia la fiesta verdad? Y por favor, asegúrate de que tu muchacho no falte, tiene mucho potencial en nuestro mundo.

Cuando se marcharon, Tim apenas había probado bocado, empezaba a odiar la voz de ese hombre, su intensidad, los dobles sentidos que parecía tener y que Tim no comprendía y sobretodo esos ojos y los movimientos de sus manos, le hacían sentir especialmente incómodo.

De nuevo en el coche y después de que ni él ni Armie dijeran una palabra, el muchacho respiró con fuerza y se dejó caer en el asiento. Cogió el teléfono para comprobar que Brent no le había escrito ni llamado todavía y sobretodo para sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de ese hombre; aunque ya lamentaba tener que volver a encontrarlo en una fiesta de la que apenas sabía nada.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que adentrarte en este mundo así. – Dijo finalmente Armie al mismo tiempo que ponía en marcha el motor. – Esperaba haber tenido más tiempo para…

\- ¿Para qué me has contratado exactamente?

Armie se volvió, lo miró fijamente durante un segundo en cuanto paró el vehículo en un semáforo y Tim se sintió como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba a su jefe como él quería.

\- Lo siento, no debería…

\- Tienes razón, no te he contado todo sobre lo que espero de ti en tu puesto de trabajo. Pensé que podría hacer las cosas paso a paso.

\- Hace días que respondes a mis preguntas de forma esquiva, ¿Qué es lo que no quieres contarme?

\- Primero tu amigo. – Tim odiaba la facilidad que tenía Armie para controlar una situación, para llevarlo siempre a su territorio y evitar hablar de lo que no quería. – Brent te preocupa.

\- Claro que me preocupa, hace ya un buen rato que no he sabido nada de él y su último mensaje no me ha dejado nada tranquilo.

\- No conozco mucho al joven Antonello, pero si a su padre. Se que es un hombre bastante controlador y bueno, he oído historias sobre su comportamiento en el pasado hacia su mujer y algunos de sus trabajadores más cercanos. Espero que no haya perdido los papeles por ningún motivo con su hijo.

Probablemente lo había hecho a posta para que Tim dejara de pensar en la cena, en la misteriosa fiesta y en nada que no fuera el bienestar de su mejor amigo, pero ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza unos mensajes que parecían ser súplica pidiendo ayuda.

No los había tomado del todo en serio, porque durante los últimos días había estado más preocupado en impresionar a su jefe y conocer bien a Armie y eso ahora le hacía sentir terriblemente culpable.

Si le había ocurrido algo malo a su amigo y llegaba demasiado tarde, no estaba seguro poder perdonárselo a si mismo en algún momento.

Armie condujo en silencio, también había algo que le preocupaba, algo ocupaba la mente de su jefe, pero necesitaba ocuparse primero de su mejor amigo, asegurarse que estaba bien, que solo había sido un paranoico o que a lo mejor le estaba tomando el pelo.

El piso estaba en penumbra excepto por una de las lamparitas del salón.

Cuando entraron, Tim vio dos figuras en el sofá y por un momento temió que hubieran entrado a robar en casa, pero en seguida reconoció que Brent era uno de ellos, aunque no parecía él mismo, acurrucado, abrazado a su piernas y con otra persona, otro hombre, junto a él, sentado en el brazo del sofá.

En la casi total oscuridad, Tim no pudo ver que algo iba mal, no hasta que fue acercándose y gracias a la poca luz que ofrecía la lamparita, vio un ojo entrecerrado, el labio partido y una mano sosteniéndose la costillas.

\- ¿Brent?

\- No quería asustarte, ni siquiera quería avisarte pero Kristian se empeñó en no dejarme solo y…

Tim levantó la vista hacia el otro hombre, era mayor que ellos, incluso parecía mayor que Armie. aunque serio, su expresión era más preocupada que molesta. Al fijarse un poco más en él, Tim se dio cuenta que tenía el suéter manchado de sangr y asumió que se trataba de la sangre de su amigo.

\- No pretendo ser impertinente, pero ¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque mi amigo está cubierto de sangre y golpes?

\- Deberíamos llamar a la policía. – Dijo Armie ya con el móvil en la mano.

\- ¡No, no! ¡No hace falta, de verdad!

Brent estaba alterado, intentó incorporarse para acercarse al millonario e impedir que terminara la llamada, pero el dolor en las costillas no se lo permitió y de no ser porque el otro hombre lo sostuvo, habría caído al suelo.

\- Brent, dime que es lo que pasado y quien este tío o sino yo mismo llamaré a la policía.

Tim había conseguido olvidar o por lo menos no pensar en lo que suponía pasar horas en la comisaria dando un testimonio o pasar la noche en el hospital porque alguien estaba enfermo o herido. Había pasado muchas horas mientras hacían pruebas a su abuela, mientras la operaban y había pasado tiempo con la policía hablando sobre la relación de sus padres. Aún siendo un niño, ninguno de los agentes había sabido tratarle con la delicadeza suficiente como para que ahora, con el paso tiempo no recordara esos momentos como el peor momento de su vida.

\- Kristian es… es mi ex.

\- ¿Tu ex?

\- No lo era esta tarde cuando le dije a mi padre que era gay. – Tim se sentó en el borde del sofá, necesitaba sentarse porque sabía que lo estaba a punto de escuchar le iba a dejar bastante aturdido. – Estaba decidido a contarle que tenía pareja, que estaba enamorado… que si me quiere en la empresa tendría que aceptarme tal cual.

\- Algo me dice que la conversación no fue bien.

\- Sabía que tu padre había tenido problemas de cierta conducta violenta en el pasado, - Armie se sentó en el otro brazo del sofá y como si fuera un gesto normal, apoyó una mano en el hombro de Tim. – Pero nunca pensé que fuera capaz de actuar así contra su hijo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Tu padre te ha hecho eso? – Brent bajó la mirada en respuesta. - ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle así a una persona a la que…?

No llegó a terminar la pregunta porque recordaba esa misma pregunta en los periódicos de quince años antes, cuando había su padre quien había cometido el asesinato de su madre. Ni entonces había encontrado una respuesta, ni lo que estaba viendo ahora, la tenía.

\- Y yo no me he portado nada bien con él. – Dijo Kristian. – Yo le he empujado a contarle a verdad a su padre, yo le puse contra la espada y la pared, le amenacé con dejarle si no era sincero.

\- Maldito desgraciado. – Murmuró Tim. – Pero al final le has dejado igualmente. ¿Lo has hecho para divertirte? ¿Te lo pasas bien haciendo daño a la gente que se enamora de ti?

\- Tim, no es lo que piensas.

Para alguien como Tim que no era una persona violenta y que nunca se había metido una pelea, su propia reacción le pillo por sorpresa. Tal vez llevaba demasiada tensión acumulada entre la cena, todo lo que Armie todavía no le había contado y sobre una fiesta a la que iba a asistir sin haber recibido invitación.

Pero antes de poder controlarlo, estaba intentando abalanzarse contra un desconocido, los puños apretados, el rostro enrojecido y lanzando improperios contra él.

\- ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Has jugado con los sentimiento de Brent! ¡Le has obligado a dar un paso que no estaba preparado para dar y mira como ha terminado! ¿Y ahora le dejas? Espero que tengas miedo a que su padre venga a por ti y …

Armie lo tenía sujetado, no tenía que usar mucha fuerza, era bastante más grande que él y una mano alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndolo contra él. Estaba tan acalorado que de las varias patadas que soltó tres golpearon al millonario en la espinilla, pero no tenía intención de dejarlo estar.

\- Le he dejado yo a él.

Tim se quedó petrificado, había esperado cualquier tipo de respuesta, pero aquello le cogió de sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa. Dejó de luchar contra Armie y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

\- Lo se, se que nada tiene sentido, pero después de que mi padre… bueno después de lo que ha pasado, me he dado cuenta que solo lo estaba haciendo porque Kristian me lo había pedido.

\- No lo llamaría yo pedir. – Dijo Tim asesinando con la mirada al otro hombre.

\- Como sea. El caso es que, solo le he dicho a mi padre por miedo a perder a Kristian no porque me sintiera preparado para hacer algo así. Digamos que antes hacía las cosas para gustar a mi padre y ahora para gustar a Kristian. Le quiero mucho, pero por extraño que parezca, recibir estos golpes me ha hecho abrir los ojos sobre la persona que quiero ser. El único problema es que, lo siento pero, mi padre acaba de comprar este bloque de apartamentos y nos ha dejado sin casa.

Tim quería enfadarse, quería sentirse mal, quería gritar y saber por qué su vida tenía que haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

\- Supongo que ahora te quedarás de forma más permanente en mi apartamento. – Dijo Armie rompiendo el silencio. - ¿Quieres que movamos tus cosas este fin semana antes de la fiesta?

\- La fiesta… - Tim se puso en pie y comenzó a moverse por la habitación, nervioso, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y se volvió hacia Armie. – No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me cuentes de que va esa maldita fiesta y sobretodo hasta saber para que me has contratado exactamente.

Lo que pasó a continuación, casi le hizo venir un infarto. Armie se puso en pie de un salto, caminó hasta a él, lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó de malas maneras hasta su dormitorio.

Tim escuchó a Brent protestar, pero apena podía moverse y no pudo hacer nada para llegar hasta él y ayudarle. Con una patada Armie cerró la puerta y apretó su pequeño cuerpo contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Protestó Tim intentando separase del millonario pero sin resultado alguno.

\- ¿Quieres saber para lo que te he contratado ¿Quieres saber a que tipo de fiesta has sido invitado?

Armie clavó los dedos en las caderas de Tim, con la otra mano le agarró la mano y le obligó a quedarse pegado a la pared.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el FBI con mi nuevo trabajo?

\- Tu trabajo no es más que una cobertura y no estaba seguro que quisieras aceptarlo; no habrías sido el primero en recharzarlo.

\- ¿Una cobertura? No hay ningún trabajo como tu asistente ¿verdad? ¿Me has metido para que aceptara un trabajo que me pone en algún tipo de peligro?

\- Si.

Tim esperó, pero no hubo más respuesta.

\- ¿Si? ¿Solo me vas a dar esa respuesta, si? Me has arrastrado desde hace días, me has engañado con un trabajo que no existe, me has metido en un lío en el que está el FBI dentro y algo me dice que la fiesta no es simplemente una reunión de amigos.

Armie, apretó su cuerpo todavía más contra el de Tim, le atrapó las dos manos por encima de la cabeza y fue capaz de coger sus dos muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra abrió el primer botón de su camisa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Enseñarte de que va el trabajo para el que te he contratado y sobre lo que la fiesta. - A Tim le costaba respirar, no muy seguro si era por miedo a que el millonario le hiciera algo malo o porque y no era algo que pudiera negarse a si mismo, Armie le gustaba mucho, su cuerpo parecía deshacerse entre las manos del millonario. - ¿Has leído las noticias en los últimos meses? ¿Sabes cuantos jóvenes internos o asistentes de grandes compañías han desaparecido últimamente sin dejar rastro, sin que nadie vuelva a saber de ellos?

Tim negó con la cabeza, por mucho que quisiera encontrar palabras para contestar, no había nada que pudiera decir.

\- Al menos veinte y solo en este estado. Todos ellos trabajando para grandes firmas, grandes nombres, todos ellos atendiendo fiestas como aquella a la que hemos sido invitados, todos aceptando un nuevo tipo de vida.

Un nuevo botón de su camisa quedó abierto y Tim ahogó un gemido.

\- ¿Un nuevo… tipo de vida?

\- Eso es lo que quiero enseñarte antes de la fiesta. Todos esos jóvenes prometedores habían entrado en una determinada dinámica física, sexual y de vida… de sumisión con ciertos hombres muy poderosos de este país.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

En cierto modo, Tim sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Era un chico muy listo, no tenía problemas en sacar todas las conclusiones necesaria antes de que Armie lo dijera, pero aún así, dejó que lo hiciera.

\- Formo parte de ese grupo de gente que, tal vez, esté haciendo desaparecer muchachos como tú. – Tim se puso tenso, pero la fuerza con la que lo tenía sujeto el millonario, no le permitió moverse. – No he secuestrado a nadie, tranquilo; precisamente por eso. El FBI cree que algunos de los hombre más poderosos del país se están aprovechando de este poder para hacer daño o hacer dios sabe qué a veinteañeros llenos de sueños.

\- ¿Quieres usarme de cebo?

\- Santiago me pidió que le ayudará, yo era su única forma de tener ojos y para eso necesitaba…

\- Dios mío, he oído hablar sobre la sumisión y… no voy a… ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Sentir de pronto los labios de Armie sobre los suyos, sentir ese beso húmedo y profundo y las manos del millonario apretando sus caderas dejó sin respiración, sin poder moverse y estaba seguro que si Armie liberaba su cuerpo en ese momento, caería redondo al suelo.

\- ¿Qué… haces? – Gimió cuando logró volver a respirar aunque fuera a duras penas.

\- Necesito que confíes en mi.

Armie lo dejó ir, retrocedió hasta la cama y se sentó allí. Bajó la cabeza hasta casi enterrarla entre las rodillas. Si antes Tim estaba perdido ahora ya no sabía que pensar, como actuar o que decir.

Caminó hasta la cama, las piernas le temblaban y el corazón sonaba tan fuerte que casi parecía sentirlo fuera.

\- Llevas días diciendo que tengo que tengo que confiar en ti, pero todavía no se que es lo esperas de mi, sinceramente ni siquiera se quien eres realmente, por qué estás tan empeñado en que sea yo quien trabaje contigo o ni siquiera por qué te has fijado en mi, cuando era Brent tu primera elección.

Armie sonrió con tristeza y alargó la mano para atrapar la de Tim. Tiró de él y lo hizo colocarse entre sus piernas. Tim dudó un momento sobre si hacerlo, como si eso fuera a convertirse en una cárcel para él o cuanto menos una forma de no volver atrás.

Sin embargo se colocó donde Armie le pidió.

\- ¿Por qué me has besado? ¿Querías aprovecharte de ti?

\- Jamás me aprovecharía de ti. No podría, jamás…

\- ¿Qué es lo que me estás escondiendo?

\- ¿Qué es lo que no te estoy escondiendo? Está conversación va a ser bastante larga. Vamos a mi apartamento y…

\- No. Quiero respuestas, quiero que me des alguna respuesta aquí y ahora o no voy a ninguna parte y no pienses que voy a trabajar contigo entre todo este secretismo.

\- Bueno, ahora mismo te puede dicer que… no era idea mía sentirme atraído por ti lo bastante como para besarte ahora, así. Me había prometido mantener la distancia contigo, pero mira, al final no he podido.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Por qué hablas como si supieras quien era antes de hacerme la entrevista? Brent… ¿Le usaste?

Armie negó con la cabeza.

\- No hizo falta, él solo, sin querer acabó metido en todo esto. Su padre forma parte de estas fiestas, de este grupo de gente poderosa. – Tim tuvo que sentarse en la cama. – Por eso te he sacado así del salón, no quería que él lo escuchara. En cuanto a ti, sabía que eras el mejor amigo de Brent, sabía que dabas el perfil justo porque llevo siguiéndote desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Conocí a tus padres, yo era un crío, pero los conocí y se me rompió el corazón cuando me enteré de lo que tu padre le hizo a tu madre.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim todavía tardo un buen rato en reaccionar. Se quedó ahí de pie, mirando a Armie que se mantuvo sentado en la cama, con el rostro enterrado en las manos.

No sabía si quería que lo mirara a los ojos, si prefería salir corriendo de la habitación o si sería mejor olvidar todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas semanas y volver a su vida de antes.

Lo que tenía muy claro era que lo último no podía hacerlo, lo que ya sabía, lo que había visto y escuchado, el imprevisible comportamiento de Armie que tan pronto era distante y frío y de pronto le estaba besando como solo un amante experto haría le habían dejado descolocado y ya fuera por curiosidad o por necesidad, no pensaba moverde de allí hasta que tuviera las respuestas adecuadas.

\- ¿Conocías a mis padres? ¿Conocías a mis padres y me acabas de besar y meter mano? ¿Qué coño te pasa?   
\- Te lo puedo explicar.  
\- Hay muchas cosas que me tienes que explicar, pero ahora mismo me gustaría ocuparme de Brent.   
\- Podéis quedaros los dos en mi apartamento, hay habitaciones para los tres y algo me dice que el joven Antonello necesitaría un sitio seguro.   
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - sintiéndose algo mejor para pensar, Tim se acercó a la cama, quería respuestas, necesitaba respuestas y con todo lo ocurrido aquel día, no iba a esperar más. - ¿Qué es lo que sabes y no me estás contando?

De pronto, la mano de Armie agarro la suya antes de que pudiera tocarle y su mirada se clavó con dureza en sus ojos hasta hacerle apartar su propia mirada.

Tiró de él pero Tim quiso resistirse, intentó amarrar los pies en el suelo, pero sin apenas poner fuerza en ello, Armie logró atraerlo y un segundo después sus dos largos brazos rodeaban la cintura fina del chico.

A pesar de estar sentado estaba casi a la misma altura, pero aún así, el millonario levantó la cabeza esperando que el chico le mirara de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Se que piensas que estoy mal de la cabeza.   
\- Pienso muchas cosas de ti ahora mismo así que me guardaré mi opinión pasa cuando me hayas contado algo.

Armie le sostuvo la barbilla y acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar. Tim se estremeció y el millonario se dio cuenta, pero tan sólo sonrió.

\- ¿Estás jugando conmigo?   
\- Jamás haría algo así, créeme.   
\- Te creería si supiera quien eres realmente. - La mano que todavía rodeaba su cintura lo atrajo un poco más. - Ahora solo me parece que soy un juego para ti, un juguete caro, lml tus coches o el apartamento; cosas de las que te deshace cuando te cansas de ellos.

Decir que se quedó sin respiración cuando Armie apoyó su frente contra su pecho y lo apretó contra el hasta casi poder fundirse con él, hubiera sido una pequeña expresión de lo que sintió cuando eso pasó.

Se quedó petrificado, jamás había imaginado que una de sus grandes fantasías se haría realidad, pero desde luego no se ese modo, no así, no en ese momento.

\- Lo he hecho todo mal, todo al revés desde que te he conocido y creo que ha sido culpa de los nervios y del miedo a no poder evitar que te hicieran daño.   
\- No lo entiendo. No entiendo nada.

No quiso hacerlo, pero Tim de estremeció y sin tan siquiera pensar en ello entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello del millonario.

Por fin comprendía lo que significaba que alguien fuera su punto débil, porque después de unas pocas semanas, la sola idea de que Armie estuviera triste o se sintiera mal, le desgarraba por dentro.

\- Intentaré que entiendas todo y si al final no te gusta o no te sientes cómodo, no te retendré. Pero hay cosas que debes saber porque temo que tu vida dependa de ello.

Pese a todas las demás preguntas que Tim quería hacer, decidió esperar, llevarse a Brent, asegurarse que estaba bien una vez que su amiga aceptó ver al médico privado de Armie y que se instalara junto a él en el apartamento de su jefe... Si es que todavía podía decir que era (sólo) eso.

El medico, un hombre entrado en años, de aspecto serio, trajeado y que además de un pequeño maletín médico portaba una tablet en la que lo iba anotando todo, aconsejó a Brent quedarse en casa y en la cama si era posible durante los siguientes dos días.

Les quitó la preocupación a todos diciendo que no había daño interno provocado por ninguna de las heridas y que todo sanaría con unos cuantos días de relax.

\- Tu también deberías irte ya, Kristian. - Dijo Brent después de tomarse el calmante que Le había recetado el médico. - Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi pero...   
\- Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir que te haga cambiar de idea ¿verdad?   
\- No estaba preparado para contarle la verdad a mi padre, me sentí obligado por el miedo a perderte y eso hizo que nl tuviera fuerzas para enfrentarme a él. Tu necesitas otra persona a tu lado, Kris. Alguien más maduro en esto.   
\- Y tu alguien con más paciencia y que no te meta prisas.

Brent asintió. Tenía ganas de llorar, de comerse sus palabras y olvidar todo aquello. Quería tener a Kristian a su lado, un hombre fuerte, seguro algo más mayor que él, con más experiencia y que le llevara de la mano por el camino correcto.

Quería el camino fácil para un chico que acababa de declararse gay, al que su padre había echado de casa y que se sentía complemente solo.

Pensar que ahora debía comenzar de nuevo si quería encontrar una pareja, arriesgarse al rechazo, a la soledad de las siguientes semanas, meses quizá, le hacia sentir más débil incluso de lo que las heridas y moratones de su padre le habían dejado.

Pero no dijo nada, se mordió el labio por dentro mientras Kristian le daba un beso en la frente en un gesto casi paternal y lo veía marchar con un simple, "eres increíble Brent, te mereces lo mejor" y se acomodó en el sofá dispuesto a echarse una siesta.

Poco más de dos semanas habían sido suficiente para ser el hijo de una gran fortuna a quienes sus padres buscaban esposa igualmente rica, a un muchacho sin recursos, sólo, abandonado por su propia familia, gay, sin novio a quien aferrarse y con un único amigo que Le había dado u techo bajo el que dormir, aunque fuera el de su jefe.

Armie se llevó a parte a Tim una vez que estuvieron solos. Lo cual suponía, para mayor privacidad, uno de los dormitorios de nuevo.   
Pasaron de largo de aquella habitación cerrada, siempre cerrada, por la que Tom había preguntado y Armie encontraba siempre la forma de cambiar de tema. Por el momento decidió no preguntar por ella, por mucha curiosidad que me causara, había otras muchas cosas que tenía que saber antes.

Agradeció que Armie no lo llevara a su propio dormitorio, después de besarle y de como se estaba comportando con él, no estaba preparado para encontrarse a solas con su jefe, en el dormitorio de su jefe. Pero cuando Armie cerró la puerta del dormitorio en el que dormía Tim, tampoco se sintió mucho más cómodo.

\- No voy a meterte mano si eso es lo que te preocupa.   
\- No se que es lo me preocupa de ti, porque no se lo que esperar de ti.   
\- Espera alguien que se preocupa por ti, que está desesperado por evitar que nadie te haga daño, que te...   
\- ¿Quien va a querer hacer daño a un don nadie como yo? - Le interrumpió Tim, temeroso de como podía terminar esa frase.   
\- Supongo que perdiste a tu madre demasiado pronto como para saber de que familia vienes y tu padre no fue el mejor ejemplo.   
\- ¿Ejemplo de qué?

Armie sonrió, aunque el muchacho no vio el motivo. Desde luego, el millonario sabía mucho más de lo que le había dicho hasta ese momento, pero que supiera sobre su familia, sobre su pasado, era algo que le dejaba perturbado.

\- Deberíamos ir por partes porque hay mucho que contar y no quiero dejarme nada. ¿Quieres que pidamos algo para comer?

Ya habían cenado, pero tantas sorpresas estaba abriendo de nuevo el apetito del muchacho. De imaginaba que a pesar de lo tarde que era, alguien como Armie conocía un sitio donde hacían comida buena durante todo el día. Así que aceptó.

En esta ocasión, Armie fue a por lo más sencillo, unas pizzas, incluso una para Brent para cuando despertara.

\- Dime primero que tienes que ver tu con mis padres.   
\- Trabajé con tu padre cuando yo tenía dieciséis años y él estaba poniendo en marcha una empresa con un gran futuro. Allí conoció a ti madre y se enamoró de ella o por lo menos así lo pareció durante mucho tiempo, hasta que...   
\- Ya.  
\- Yo me estaba sacando un dinero como mensajero privado de tu padre. Era un hombre muy reservado con su correspondencia, decía estar seguro de que alguien estaba a punto de sabotearle y robarle todo. - Tim escuchaba con atención, con una mezcla de esa pasión infantil del niño que escucha un cuento por primera vez y de incredulidad pensando que el millonario solo le estaba tomando el pelo. - Muchos decían que esa paranoia, fue la que luego le llevó a hacer lo que hizo. Pero yo le creía y hacía mi trabajo con mucho cuidado de que nadie encontrará la correspondencia de tu padre.   
\- ¿Por qué tanta devoción por él? No era nadie importante y tu no eras más que un crío. - Tim entendió alguna cosas de golpe y sintió que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. - No me digas que estabas enamorado de mi padre, no me digas que me parezco a él.   
\- ¡No! No tienes nada que ver con él. - Armie desvío la, mirada, toda la seguridad que desprendía constantemente, desapareció de golpe. - Pero en algo tienes razón, estaba enamorado de él, perdidamente enamorado de él a mis dieciséis años.

Tim recapacitó un momento y se puso en pie de un salto al, darse cuenta las cuentas había hecho.

\- Dios mío. Estabas enamorado de un hombre casado, de un padre de familia. Dime... O mejor no... Dime que no le engatusaste, que no te lo llevaste a la cama... Dime que no te metiste en la cama de mis padres.   
\- Ya que estoy, siendo sincero...   
\- Oh no.

Tim sintió ganas de vomitar, casi se lo podía imaginar. De la misma que se podía imaginar a sí mismo en la cama del millonario, como tantss veces había fantaseado con ello, se podía imaginar esa situación que le revolvía el estómago.

\- No pasó nada, tranquilo. Tu padre nunca se enteró de mis sentimientos. Estaba siempre ocupado con la empresa, con sus temores y cuando casi me había decidido a sinceramente, justo antes de irme a la universidad con una beca de estudios, llegó la filtración, la noticia de que la empresa iba mal, que las ventas iban mal y los competidores, como si fueran tiburones hambrientos, no tardaron en echarse encima. - Tim mantuvo el silencio y la mirada fija en Armie, el tiempo parecía no pasar y las respuesta, en realidad parecía que no iban a llegar nunca. - Entonces llegó la primera fiesta. Creo que ese fue el momento en que tu padre cambió o se encontró a sí mismo, no estoy seguro. La invitación llegó por carta, con un sello de cera como en los viejos tiempos y yo mismo se la entregué. Él sabía perfectamente lo que era y se iluminó el rostro al ver el sobre. Me pidió que me quedara mientras lo habría, que si good iba según lo planeado, la invitación sería también para mi.

La fiesta. Tim empezaba a Edgar cansado de esas misteriosas fiestas que parecían dar la vuelta a su existencia y que todavía no sabía de que se trataban realmente.

\- Cuando acepté ir con tu padre a la fiesta, solo sabía que era un sitio donde de juntaban grandes fortunas y futuros inversores. Entonces no sabía nada de lo que ellos llaman el ganado o la sangre fresca.   
\- Suenan horrible.   
\- Porque lo son. No puedes imaginar el dinero que se mueve en esas fiestas y como algunos de los invitados disfrutan gastando. Tu padre fue uno de ellos.   
\- No recuerdo que tuviéramos nunca dinerode sombras.   
\- Eras un crío entonces y las cosas se fueron a la mierda rápidamente para ti.

Que forma tan sutil de hablar del asesinato de su madre, de ir a vivir con su anciana abuela y perderlo todo.

El timbre sonó, acababa de llegar la pizza y Tim casi agradeció el pequeño descanso que eso le daba, porque algo le decía que la historia que seguía no iba a ser bonita.

Brent dormía en el sofá, así que cogieron la comida, unas cervezas y siguieron el relato en el estudio de Armie.

\- La fiesta fue un éxito como todas las demás. Se cerraron unos cuantos tratos, se intercambiaron unos millones y el ganado fue repetido entre los grandes señores.  
\- No me hables con más rodeos por favor. Quieres que vaya a una de esas fiestas y quieres entrenarme para no se que. Así que dime donde pretendes que me meta.   
\- De acuerdo, pero será mejor que te lo enseñe. Aunque primero tienes que saber que pasó con el dinero de tu padre y porque se que ahora tu estás en peligro. Tu padre tenía una gran fortuna inmobiliaria en la ciudad y eso, a otros magnates del mercado no les gustaba y quisieron quitárselo de encima. La fiesta fue el truco perfecto. Alcohol, sustancias varias y unas cadas bonitas para distraerle.  
\- ¿Muchachos como yo? ¿Forzados... El, ganado?   
\- Para tu padre contrataron también chicas, no sabían lo que llamaría más su atención y acertaron. ¿Forzados? Engsñados algunos, otros tenían ya experiencia y necesitaban ver a sus proveedores.   
\- Eso es terrible.   
\- No te lo voy a negar, pero en aquella época yo era uno de esos muchachos, más joven que la mayoría incluso.   
\- El caso es que después de unas copas y otras sustancias, esos competidores lograron el chantaje perfecto y uno de los secretos mejores guardados de la alta sociedad, hubiera quedado al descubierto si tu padre no les hubiera entregado su empresa. Tu padre nunca pudo soportar aquello y supongo que lo pagó con vosotros.

Para ese momento casi habían terminado de comer y Tim de había fijado que Armie apenas había hablado de su situación en aquella fiesta.

\- No sabes lo culpable que me sentí por lo ocurrido. Durante la fiesta me sentí grande, tantos ojos mirándome, deseándome sin importar mi edad. Me ofrecieron bebidas y me dieron de fumar. Me ofrecieron dinero por pertenecer a cierta persona y yo a mis dieciséis años, no supe que decir, de la misma forma que no fui capaz de ayudar a tu padre o por lo menos sacarlo de allí. Tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero en aquel periodo aprendí a hacerme fuerte, dejé que me enseñaran, que me compraran y de una empresa a otra, de una... De una cama a otra me fui haciendo mi pequeña fortuna y con ella abrí mi primera editorial.

Tim creyó morir. Durante los últimos diez años había adorado a ese hombre, pensando que se había hecho rico poco a poco, a, su manera luchando por un sueño igual que él. Ahora resultaba que todo había sido producto de su saber hacer en las camas de otros.

\- No me mires así por favor.

Tim ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había cambiado su forma de mirarle o que todavíae estaba mirando minutos después de que Armie hubiera dejado de hablar.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que entro yo o Brent, en todo esto?   
\- Deja que te cuente el final.  
\- No puedo ahora mismo. Algo me dice que si me lo cuentas ahora podría pegarte o salir corriendo.

Armie asintió. Había imaginado que algo así ocurriría, era normal que Tim se lo tomara de esa forma y eso que todavía no conocía el final de la historia.

\- Se que os quieren contactar para la próxima fiesta. A ti porque recuerdan el nombre de tu padre.   
\- Me quieren como un trofeo. - Las nauseas de apoderaron de Tim. - ¿Y Brent? ¿Qué es lo que tiene Brent que tanto les llama la atención?

Armie tragó saliva y carraspeó. Volvió a apartar la mirada de Tim y eso al chico no le gustó nada, por lo que llevaban de conversación, ya sabía que eso solo era la forma de su jefe para ganar tiempo y encontrar la forma de decirle algo que no le iba a gustar nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Brent?

\- Su padre quería introducirle en este mundo y como siempre ha ocurrido con las nuevas generaciones, tenía que hacerlo desde abajo.

\- Como parte del ganado.

\- No exactamente, desde luego los hijos de los millanorios que se encuentran allí no pasan por lo mismo que los otros muchachos, pero si es que es cierto que tienen que aprender por el camino complicado. - Tim asintió, no comprendía como podía funcionar las cosas así, pero solo podía aceptarlo. - La idea de ese hombre era introducir a su hijo en lo que sería su futuro, como heredero. Pero no esperaba que Brent se le adelantara, le dijera que era gay, que tenía pareja y que quería hacer las cosas a su modo.

\- ¿Es por eso que su padre le ha dado una paliza? ¿Por hacer las cosas a su modo?

\- Por eso y porque Brent, seguramente le ha dicho que no quiere seguir sus pasos y por lo tanto no tenía ninguna atención de asistir a la fiesta o cumplir con las órdenes de su padre. Obviamente, eso, a su padre, con todo el dinero que se mueven en esas fiestas, no habrá aceptado muy bien la decisión de su hijo y...

\- No solo le ha dejado lleno de moratones. ¿Le ha vendido a esa gente verdad? - Armie asintió, siempre había sabido que Tim era un chico listo y para ese momento ya habría atado cabos sobre como estaban las cosas. - Dime que no ha venido a su propio hijo por venganza.

\- Me encantaría poder decírtelo, pero eres un chico demasiado listo, sabes donde quiero ir a parar a parar.

\- Dios santo. ¿Van a venir a por él? - Tim abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba pensando podía ser todavía peor con lo que estaba imaginando ahora mismo. - Es por eso que le has ofrecido quedarse aquí, lejos de nuestro apartamento, porque van a venir a por él.

Armie simplemente guardó silencio, como si no hiciera falta que dijera nada más.

Por su parte, Tim estaba agotado, demasiada información, demasiada que no esperaba, que hubiera deseado no escuchar y que no fuera verdad. Una cosa era odiar a su padre por haber matado a su madre; pero se había convencido que ese hombre había perdido la cabeza. Pero saber que era mucho peor que eso, que había perdido la cabeza por su propia culpa, por meterse en un sitio demasiado peligroso, jugando con gente mucho más peligrosa que él. drogas, alcohol y muchachos como él a los que les habían destruido la vida por querer ser alguien.

Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse. Le temblaban las piernas, las nauseas eran cada vez más intensas, pero lo peor eran las ganas de llorar. había llorado en el funeral de su madre y lo había hecho más veces de las que podía recordar cuando le habían hecho pasar un mal momento en el instituto, cuando se habían reído de él y había aprendido a fuerza de saber lo que realmente era el miedo y el dolor, a guardar sus sentimientos.

Lo había logrado hacer, hasta ese mismo momento en que escuchó los pasos de Armie caminando hacia él, hasta que sintió una de sus manos sobre su hombro y la otra en su cintura, deteniéndole.

\- ¿Todavía hay más? - Dijo Tim sin darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Querías que te dijera porque te he besado?

\- No estoy seguro si quiero saberlo ya. Es demasiado.

\- Tim, por favor. Dame una oportunidad.

El muchacho apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño, pero se mantuvo así, de espaldas al millonario, no se sentía con fuerzas para mirarle a los ojos, no cuando ya conocía esa mirada suplicante.

\- ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Que te recuerdo a mi padre? ¿Que no has podido evitarlo y que por eso me has contratado, porque esperabas poder cumplir tu sueño? Es asqueroso, así que prefiero no saberlo.

\- Te aseguro que no se trata de eso, nada de eso.

La mano de Armie apretó su cintura, todo su cuerpo se apretó contra el muchacho y Tim se echó a temblar, no muy seguro si era por miedo o por deseo, aunque prefería no pensar en ello en ese momento.

\- Es cierto que me fijé en ti, pero hace mucho más de lo que piensas. Cuando tu padre acabó con la vida de tu madre dio a la fuga, vi tu nombre en los periódicos y me dije a mi mismo que no te iba a quitar la vista de encima. Quería protegerte, porque me sentía culpable de todo lo que te había pasado.

\- No eres mi padrino, no tienes que tomarme bajo tu protección y desde luego, eso no te da derecho a besarme.

\- Besarte no ha tenido nada que ver con mi culpabilidad. - La boca de Armie estaba en su oído y sin darse la vuelta, Tim se imaginó al millonario que rondaba los dos metros, cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo... por no hablar de su aliento cálido contra su oído. - Te he visto crecer, desde lejos, he intentado no meterme en tu vida, pero también me he asegurado que no te faltara nada. Nunca me he sentido como un segundo padre... porque cuando fuiste haciéndote un hombre... no habría podido verte jamás como un hijo.

Las dos manos de Armie, estaban sobre su cintura, sus dedos se movieron a sus caderas y notó que los apretaba. Un segundo más tarde, los labios del millonario se fueron deslizaron desde su oído a su cuello, donde comenzaron a besar su piel.

Tim se estremeció. Unas horas antes, se habría vuelto loco al sentir que aquello estaba ocurriendo, que el hombre con el que había soñado toda su vida, le estaba besando y podía aprovechar el momento, darse la vuelta y dejarse llevar por fin. Ahora, sin embargo, el recuerdo de todo lo que Armie le había contado del pasado de su padre, de su propio pasado, le ponía nervioso.

Era consciente que lo había ocurrido cuando Armie tenía dieciseis años, lo que le habían enseñado a hacer lo había visto como algo normal, algo que estaba bien, que era correcto y no podía culparle por ello. En realidad tampoco podía hacerle pesar los errores de su padre o como su vida se había ido a la mierda, nada de eso era realmente su culpa.

\- Soy bastante mayor que tú, soy consciente de ello y se que lo que pasará en las siguientes semanas, si no me odias cuando pase la primera fiesta, hará difícil que me veas como a mi me gustaría. Dime solo si te gusto, mírame a los ojos y dime si sientes algo por mi

Se dio la vuelta, lentamente, con la mirada puesta en el suelo, el corazón acelerado a punto de sufrir un infarto y la seguridad que dijera lo que dijera en respuesta a la pregunta de Armie, nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre ellos.

De todas formas se sentía como un completo idiota, podía intentar decirse cualquier cosa, pensar lo que quisiear, creerse capaz de olvidarse de todos sus sentimientos con lo que le había contado a Armie. Pero si se estremecía con el contacto del millonario, se le secaba la garganta al imaginar que hablaba con él y le temblaban las manos ante el pensamiento de que le tocaba, lo único que podía tener claro era que su jefe le volvía loco y por muchos malos pensamiento que quisiera tener sobre él, no había forma de que dejara de pensar y sentir así.

Levantó la vista, se mordió el labio buscando la forma de contestar sin mostrarse vulnerable, no más de la cuenta, aunque eso debió parecerme el gesto más adorable del mundo a Armie, porque sonrió y le acarió de nuevo los labios.

\- No hagas eso, no es justo. - Protestó el chico, sin ponerle mucho enfasis.

\- No has contestado a mi pregunta.

\- Ya sabes que me gustas, ¿de verdad quieres que te lo diga? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué estás jugando conmigo? Primero me contratas y te comportas conmigo como uno de los tipos que tanto criticas de esas fiestas, empiezas a flirtear conmigo y luego me dices que todo lo has hecho para protegerme. ¿Cual de todos esos es el verdadero Armie?

Armie tiró de él, mientras retrocedía hasta su sillón. Hizo que Tim se sentara en el borde de su escritorio y se quedaron a la misma altura. El millonario sonreía, aunque Tim no comprendía exactamente el motivo cuando él estaba tan perdido y confundido.

\- Soy una persona complicada y no te voy a decir que es culpa de mi pasado. Siempre he sido un chico complicado, me metí en problemas en el instituto, por ser demasiado apocado y luego por mostrarme demasiado como yo mismo. Creo que todos esos son parte de mi, esa gente me educó para ser uno de ellos y quería ver si me tenías miedo o serías capaz de soportarlo. Pero esa personalidad me duró poco, porque siguiéndote desde la sombra, me... ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me enamoré de ese chico luchador que no se dejó vencer por las circunstancias. Y estos últimos días no he hecho más que pensar en lo estúpido que he sido comportándome así contigo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de mi? Eres diez años mayor que yo, millonario, experimentado en todo y encima me dices que estabas enamorado de mi padre. ¿Donde me deja eso a mi?

La respuesta llegó con la mano de Armie en su barbilla, tirando de él y sus labios apoderándose de los suyos una vez más. Esta vez, en cierto modo, lo esperaba y por supusto, le gustaba. adoraba la dulzura con la que acariciaba su labios, como se habría espacio casi pidiendo permiso, como acaricaba sus caderas al mismo tiempo.

Se besaron durante unos interminables y poco a poco cada vez más apasionados segundos. Tim permitió que Armie le enseñara. No era el primer hombre al que besaba, tenía cierta experiencia, aunque nunca con alguien como Armie, así que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, cerró los ojos, rodeó el cuello del millonario y dejó que Armie lo atrajera un poco más para continuar besándole hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

Al separarse Tim tenía los labios enrojecidos, del mismo color que sus mejillas y el pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad porque le costaba respirar con normalidad. Armie por su parte sonreía, con ese mismo gesto tranquilo y extremadamente atractivo que le freía el cerebro cada vez que lo miraba.

sin embargo, un momento más tarde, el propio Armie se puso serio, demasiado.

\- Hay algo más que tengo que enseñarte antes de que... Ven.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- ¿Recuerdas la habitación en la que no te he dejado entrar hasta ahora? Si me aceptas, antes de que sigamos adelante, debe ser con todo lo que forma parte de mi. Esa habitación es la parte de mi que aprendió en esas fiestas. La controlo, pero me gusta, siempre y cuando mi amante quiera compartirla conmigo.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim despertó pasadas las cinco empapado en un baño de sudor. Ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar la noche en casa de su jefe y despertar en una de las cama de Armie, pero aquella ocasión era diferente, especial, singular sin duda. Hacía unas horas que su relación con el millonario había cambiado por completo, parecía estar cerca de una persona completamente diferente y todavía no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar exactamente a lo ocurrido.

El primer cambio era que ahora vivían en tres en el apartamento, Brent dormía al otro lado de la pared, magullado por los golpes propinados por su propio padre y sin saber todavía porqué lo había hecho. Tim lo sabía, Tim sabía el destino que ese hombre tenía preparado para él y pensó que, en cierto modo había sido afortunado por decirle que era gay, que tenía pareja y que quería hacer su vida a su manera. Podía verse afortunado por la plaza recibida, porque eso le había salvado de verse convertido en la mercancía que su padre iba a entregar a sus amigos ricos.

Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de decírselo, porque no había encontrado el modo de no hacerle sentir que su padre tan sólo lo quería para ganar dinero y poder a su costa. Encima había roto con su novio y motivo se su revelación, así que su amigo había tenido bastantes emociones por una noche.

Sin embargo, allí no habían terminado las sorpresas de Tim o en realidad no habían comenzado, porque Armie le guardaba el plato fuerte de las revelaciones y era eso lo que realmente no le dejaba dormir porque no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, no podía cerrar los ojos sin recordar que Armie le había dicho estar enamorado de él, de haberlo estado de su padre, de haber sabido que su padre había sido uno de eso millonarios y que de no haber matado a su madre y estar en fuga y convertirse en pobre, ahora su destino sería el mismo que el de Brent.

Saber que uno de los más grandes millonarios de la ciudad estaba interesado, sino enamorado de él, era algo que Tim jamás se habría esperado escuchar, pero lo que menos se esperó la noche anterior fue que esa revelación fuera la menos importante. 

\- Si estás enamorado de mi, ¿A qué vino eso del contrato que tenía solo contigo y que tenía que estar disponible para todas tus existencias a tiempo completo? ¿Querías asustarme?  
\- Todo lo contrato en realidad. Quería ver como reaccionabas a la idea.  
\- ¿A la idea de... 

Armie se detuvo, se estaban encaminado a la puerta cerrada que Tom no había atravesado jamás y tras la que el millonario decía que estaba su mayor secreto.

\- No soy una persona fácil en lo que se refiere a relaciones personales.  
\- No hace falta que lo jures.  
\- Podría echar la culpa a todo lo que te he contado sobre mi pasado. - Tim imaginaba que todavía había más en su pasado que no le había contado, pero no preguntó. - Y no te estaría mintiendo, pero la verdad es que soy de gustos particulares en la intimidad y no se los muestro a cualquiera.  
\- Querías ver si pasaba la prueba o salía corriendo.  
\- Es una forma de decirlo, sí.  
\- ¿Y la he pasado?

Habían seguido caminando pasillo adelante y al llegar a la puerta, Armie se dio la vuelta y empujó a Tim contra la pared. Con sus casi dos metros de altura, cubría más que de sobra, el cuerpo completo de Tim.

Apoyó ambas manos en la pared y con las piernas separadas, no daba ninguna forma de escapatoria al muchacho y su impenetrable silencio, hacía la situación casi tensa.

\- La prueba la pasaste en el mismo momento en que entraste en mi despacho. - Se inclinó un poco más sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. - Recé para que las cosas me salieran bien, para que Brent rechazara el trabajo porque sabía que no le interesaba trabajar en una editorial y te diera a ti la oportunidad.  
\- Lo tenías todo planeado.

Armie rodeó su cintura y lo atrajo hacia si. Tim se echó a temblar, no podía negar que le gustaba el juego que Armie se traía siempre entre manos, pero tampoco podía olvidar que era si primera vez que tenía una relación tan íntima con nadie. Hacerse el interesante no iba con él.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo?  
\- Son los nervios.  
\- ¿De la primera vez?

Tim tragó saliva, no ocultó el pudor que esa idea le provocaba, el no estar a la altura, el no ser lo que Armie esperaba después de todo.

Hasta ese momento había sido facil hablar, escuchar la historia de su jefe, sorprenderse o escandalizarse por lo que decía, sentirse halagado porque alguien como Armie Hammer se hubiera fijado en él.

Simular tranquilidad en su propia habitación mientras Armie parecía estarle abriendo su corazó, había sido temporalmente fácil de gestionar. Ser virgen, estar entre los brazos del hombre con el que llevaba años soñando y encontrarse delante de una puerta tras la que Armie decía guardar sus mayores y más grandes secretros a nivel sexual, era algo con lo que no había contado.

Hasta ese momento no se había planteado que aquella noche podía significar dejar de ser virgen, tener su primera relación sexual con alguien, habían pasado tantas cosas, había descubierto tantos secretos, que el sexo era la última de sus preocupaciones, hasta ese preciso instante.

\- No había pensado que... me has dicho que estabas enamorado de mi pero no pensé que...

\- Te he besado, varias veces y no me lo has impedido. Eso ya me parecía un señal bastante importante.

\- No eres el primer hombre al que beso.

Armie lo miró fijamente a los ojos. ¿Podría leer su mente si se quedaba un momento más ahí? ¿Podría ver en sus mirada que había besado dos veces, una a los trece años, a una chica y por probar y otra a los dieciocho, porque un imbécil de su clase se había aprovechado de él, para reírse delante de sus amigos? ¿Eran tan fácil ver que su experiencia sexual, de cualquier tipo, era prácticamente nula?

Pero el millonario no lo dijo, acarició su mejilla y le besó en la comisura de los labios sin la más mínima intención aparente de decir nada más. Simplemente le cogió de la mano y le obligó a dar un paso adelante, hacia la puerta.

\- A partir de ahora solo va a pasar lo que tu quieras que pase. Soy el mayor, más maduro, aunque eres un maldito crío que me pone muy nervioso y no me deja pensar con lógica cuando te tengo cerca; pero lo último que quiero es que salgas corriendo o te asustes de mi. Cuando abra esta puerta quiero que me conozcas, pero que no me tomes como un dejenerado como esos de los que te he hablado. Tengo gustos particulares y bastante diferentes a los de la mayoría de hombres. Si ves que no te interesa o no te gusta, dímelo y dejaremos nuestra relación como algo púramente profesional o amistosa si podemos.

\- ¡No! - Tim apretó los pies contra el suelo, aunque ni siquiera él supo porque acababa de gritar de esa forma, porque se tomaba como algo tan personal la posiblidad de no ser lo que Armie esperaba. - Quiero decir... antes de que abras esa puerta; no se lo habrá al otro lado, pero no pienso que seas ningún tipo de psicópata, ni que puedas tener nada que me escandalice. Puedo tener poca experiencia pero vivo en este mundo y he visto cosas.

Tim se preguntó hasta que punto se estaba echando un farol, hasta que punto Armie hacía bien en prevenirle y darle la opción de dar marcha atrás antes de que pasara nada.

\- Eso me lo dices cuando hayas entrado. Pero lo que quería decir, - Armie se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. - Es que ¿Recuerdas al agente federal?

-¿Cabrera? Si, le recuerdo ¿Por qué?

Armie carraspeó y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

\- Porque más allá de mis sentimientos por ti y de que aceptes seguirme el juego, vamos a necesitarte, el FBI me pidió encontrar un muchacho que encajara en el perfil de los que son atraidos a las fiestas a las que iba tu padre. Los federales quien desmantelaras, acabar con ellos y meter en la cárcel a todos los que puedan. - Tim asintió, no del todo seguro de donde iba a parar esa conversación, aunque ese era el sentimiento que tenía dentro desde hacía horas ya. - Te aseguro que no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, no pensé tampoco sentirme atraído por ti como me siento y desde luego no imaginé que la siguiente fiesta fuera a suceder tan pronto.

\- No me quieres enseñar esta habitación por ti, ni por mis sentimientos. Me estás diciendo que tienes que entrenarme y enseñarme a ser uno de esos chicos, porque vas a llevarme a siguiente fiesta.

\- Yo no habría podido decirlo mejor, excepto por la parte de mis sentimientos. Desde luego quiero que me conozcas, lo que hay aquí dentro soy yo, pero esa gente hace uso de un sitio como este de formas horribles.

-Abre la puerta.

Armie notó el tono desanimado del chico. Probablemente a esas alturas, si Tim se sentía también atraído por él, se había hecho ilusiones de estar viviendo, de algún modo, un extraño cuento de hadas en el que príncipe azul tiene algunos gustos peculiares. Ahora de pronto el cuento de hadas se convertía en una investigación federal y él en un simple instrumento más.

Dio un paso hacia Tim, quería decirle tantas cosas, hacerle comprender como de mal estaba la situación para otros chicos en problemas y porque no podían perder más tiempo y esperar a otra fiesta.

Quería decirle que las cosas no las había planeado así, que le gustaba ser un tipo romántico, cuando tenía la ocasión de encontrar a la persona justa, que le gustaba ir despacio, que quería contarle como había llegado a gustarle todo eso y quería que lo entendiera para que también a él le gustara. 

Pero Tim no le estaba mirando, tenía la cabeza baja, la mirada puesta en el suelo y las manos apretadas contra el cuerpo. Le había roto el corazón antes de empezar a ser nada, antes de asustarle con sus juegos, antes de decirle que le había observado y que estaba seguro que iba a ser uno de los muchachos más fuertes y valientes que había visto en su vida, capaz de entrar en esa fiesta y destruir toda esa red de impresentables.

No pudo decirle nada de eso, porque Tim quería salir de allí, Tim estaba decepcionado y se sentía perdido y desconsolado. Era un crío y lo había tratado como un adulto quelo supiera todo.

\- Muy bien, pero quiero que me hagas todas las preguntas que quieras sobre lo que veas, no voy a tener secretos contigo.

\- Contéstame primero a esto entonces. - Dijo Tim mientras Armie ya estaba abriendo la puerta. - ¿Qué es lo que te llamó primero la atención sobre mi, que fuera hijo de mi padre, que te fuera fácil infiltrarte en esa fiesta con alguien como yo o creer que podías enamorarte de un crío que no sabía nada de todo esto como yo?

Palabras duras provenientes de un corazón herido. Armie se odió en ese momento, se odió por no haber sabido hacer las cosas bien, por haber dado la impresión de que todo aquello no había sido más que un juego para terminar allí y que Tim no tuviera más remedio que aceptar lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces, sin saber si era lo correcto, si el chico le daría una bofetada nada más moverse o si daría por terminada su relación para siempre, Armie se movió rapido, cogió de la muñeca a Tim y lo hizo entrar en la habitación, encendió la luz, que no fue más que unos cuantos focos ténues que daban a la estancia un aspecto entre tétrico y de muchas fantasías sexuales con ese tono rosado.

Le sostuvo el rostro entre ambas manos y le besó con fuerza, con rudeza incluso, con la desesperación de alguien que sentía que no tenía nada que perder ya, de alguien que pensaba que podía tratarse del último beso que daba a la persona que amaba.

Tim notó la presión, casi el dolor de las manos apretándole, no dejándole escapar; la pasión con la que su boca se movía sobre la suya, con la que su cuerpo se había inclinado de nuevo sobre el suyo, con la que su lengua quería dejar marcado todo el interior de su boca hasta lograr arrancarle un intenso y desesperado gemido que, desde luego, Tim no pudo ocultar.

Dio un paso atrás hasta lograr separarse del millonario, le costaba respirar y le temblaban de nuevo las piernas, daba igual lo muy enojado que pudiear sentirse hacia él, los nervios y que le provocaba era algo contra lo que no podía luchar.

\- Mataré a cualquiera de esos cerdos que te ponga una mano encima. - Gruño Armie, mientras se limpiaba la saliva que había quedado sobre su barbilla. - Verte entrar en mi despacho fue...

\- ¿Ver a mi padre? 

\- Ese impresentable jamás podría compararse contigo. Es cierto que tienes cierto parecido físico con él, pero tienes mucho más de tu madre y de ti mismo, mucho más de lo que él nunca tuvo y por todo es por lo que me he lanzado sobre ti y nunca dejé notar a tu padre que estaba interesado en él.

\- Tendremos que volver a hablar de eso cuando me sienta con fuerzas de saber que es lo que te interesaba de mi padre. - Tim desvió la mirada, de Armie a la estancia en la que habían entrado, ahora que se le había acostumbrado la vista a la oscuridad, podía empezar a ver lo que tenía a su alrededor. - Júrame entonces que no me estás utilizando para ayudar a tu amigo del FBI.

\- Le hice prometer yo a él, que me dejaría estar en la fiesta, llevarte, ser tu acompañante y mantenerte seguro de esos buitres y sacarte de allí si creía que alguien podía hacerte algún daño.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Hasta ahora no te he mentido, ni te he ocultado nada, aun a sabiendas que podría asustarte. Mira a tu alrededor.

En la cama, al día siguiente, Tim recordaba que había visto todo tipo de objetos sexuales en los que nunca se había parado a mirar en una sexshop. Las pocas veces que había entrado en una, había sido por simple curiosidad y al final, cinco minutos más tardes, sabía avergonzado de que alguien le hubiera visto mirando allí dentro.

La sola imagen de recordar todo lo que le había ido enseñando Armie y las preguntas que se había atrevido a hacer, cogiendo alguno de aquellos juguetes en la mano, todavía le ponía nervioso. Pero el millonario lo había puesto fácil, había respondido sin problemas, le había guiado a través de los diferentes consoladores, hablándole de usos, tamaños y formas, le había abierto el armario donde guardaba todas las plumas y se detuvo delante, como si de una exposición se tratara.

\- ¿Para que sirven las plumas? - Había preguntado Tim en voz muy baja, todavía incómodo.

\- Para dar todo tipo de placer, cosquillas, masajes... deberías ver lo que se siente cuando se recorre la columna vertebral con esta. - Armie le entregó una larga pluma roja, delgada, estilizada, con un corto mango grueso. - Tal vez suene exagerado, pero logré provocar un orgaso solo con el toque de esta pluma.

Tim las miró todas pero si algo llamó su atención y le dejó también sin aliento, fue todo el repertorio de esposas, grilletes y varios látigos que colgaban en el siguiente armario. No había ninguna de esas esposas que había visto en las películas cubiertas de pelo rosa como si se trataran de un peluche. Estas eran verdaderas, parecidas a las que usaba la policía en los arrestos y los grilletes varios pares de ellos, más parecían salidos de un castillo del terror.

A ellos se le sumaban cuatro collares de metal, dos de cuero, esas bolas que Tim no sabía si tenían nombre especial para meter en la boca de los prisioneros y colgados en perchas, dos trajes de latex, con sus respectivas máscaras.

Tim dio un paso atrás ante aquella visión. Estaba preparado para probar muchas cosas, pero otras empezaban a parecerle demasiado y sin saber donde tenía puesto el límite su jefe o de lo que le había contado que se hacía en esas fiestas, empezó a pensar que era una mala idea estar en aquella habitación.

Sin embargo, al moverse, se chocó con algo que parecía una cama, solo que al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta que no era una cama como las demás, desde luego no era un sitio donde dormir y pasar la noche. disponía de una cabecero de metal y del techo colgaban diferentes ganchos también metálicos. Las sábanas eran de seda, muy oscura, carmesí roja y de las cuatro esquinas sobresalían cuatro pares de cuarda de seda oscura.

\- ¿Podemos dejar el resto de la habitación para otro día?

Su voz temblorosa casi no le permitió terminar la frase, pero se quedó sin aliento al notar las manos de Armie rodeando su cintura desde atrás, su barbilla apoyada sobre su cuello y su voz susurrante en el oído.

\- No quiero que te asustes, aunque sabía que te pasaría.

\- ¿Qué pretendías enseñándome todo esto? Porque seguro que hay más ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué querías que te dijera, que no soy fan del misionerio? Descubrí toda esto siendo un crío y me di cuenta que me gusta jugar en la cama. Solo quiero enseñártelo y disfrutar contigo, cuando estés preparado.

\- ¿Y si no lo estoy nunca?

Armie lo apretó todavía más contra su cuerpo y le besó en el cuello. Maldito millonario, parecía capaz de convencerle de cualquier cosa o por lo menos quitarle todos los miedos y los nervios solo con rozarle.

Subió una de sus manos por su pecho y le acarició la garganta. No podía dejar de mirar todo el repertorio de juguetes más o menos atrevidos, más o menos aterradores que tenía delante, pero al mismo tiempo las ganas de darse la vuelta, rodear el cuello de su jefe y dejarse ir, empezaban a ser cada vez más más apremiantes.

\- Todos podemos estar preparados para jugar aquí dentro, hasta nuestros límites si tenemos al lado... o encima... o detrás, alguien que sabe guiarnos y nos enseña a disfrutar sin miedo.

¿Detrás? ¿Encima? A la mañana siguiente lo que esas palabras ponían en la mente de Tim era algo que lo excitaba y apenas le permitía controlarse sin meterse mano a si mismo. 

Armie sabía lo que hacía y Tim solo podía imaginar como le habían educado a él en aquel tipo de fiestas. Cuando hablaba de esos lugares, de aquella gente, parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, parecía recordar, sin decirlo todo, bien fuera por miedo, por vergüenza o por no asustar al muchacho antes de tiempo.

Lo que parecía sorprendente era que si en esas fiestas, los ricos de turno hacían verdaderamente lo que querían con los muchachos que asistían, que Armie se sintiera ahora tan a gusto con ese tipo de prácticas que tanto parecían gustarle. 

\- ¡Armie! - Tim de había quedado sin aliento, como cada vez que el millonario le ponía una mano encima. - Necesito descansar, han sido muchas las cosas que me has contado hoy y estoy agotado. 

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de su jefe, Tim salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio y se encerró, esperando poder dormirse pronto.

Y lo había hecho, se había dormido y ahora tocaba el momento de salir de la habitación y enfrentarse de nuevo a Armie. 

Se vistió, hacía días que ya no se ponía su propia ropa, sino lo que su jefe le iba comprando. Le gustaba, a quien no le gustaría ponerse ropa cara, de grandes firmas. Si no fuera porque se sentía un mantenido.

Cierto era que él mismo jamás podris pagarse un vestuario así y también lo era que podía decirle al millonario que quería seguir con su vida, simple, normal y tranquila, al menos en lo que se refería al vestuario. 

Pero con todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que empezaba a comprender que estaba por venir, dejarse querer por alguien que decía amarle, no le parecía demasiado mal.

Parecía un vaquero normal y una camisa blanca como cualquier otra, pero cuando Armie le había dicho el coste que tenían las dos prendas casi le da un ataque.

Sin embargo al mirarse al espejo, se dio cuenta que todo, sumado a los zapatos, sonrió, se miró de arriba abajo, por delante y por detrás y como si alguna vez hubiera sido uns persona coqueta, reconoció que su aspecto era el mejor posible. 

Brent también había salido de su nueva habitación y ya estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor desayunando con Armie.

Su amigo tenía mejor aspecto que la noche anterior. Había descansado y seguramente había tenido algo de tiempo para pensar y reflexionar. Todavía se le marcaban bien los hematomas y los golpes recibidos por su padre pero al menos ahora sonreía y estaba hablando animosamente con Armie. 

Tim se sentó también. Uno de los dos le había preparado ya el café y había calentado unas tostadas. 

\- Armie me ha contado.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha contado?  
\- No se lo que estás pensando, - Brent, tanto como Armie, se dieron cuenta de los nervios de Tim. - pero me refiero a lo del FBI, me ha contado lo de mi padre. Supongo que ahora todo tiene sentido, maldito desgraciado. Me ha preguntado que me parece tu asistencia a los federales.  
\- Ah, eso. - Tim de rascó la cabeza para dejar unos incómodos segundos. - ¿Y que te parece?  
\- Peligroso para empezar. Pero por otro lado, después de saber lo que tenía pensado mi padre para mi, si pudiera hacerlo, te aseguro que yo mismo me presentaría voluntario para hacerlo. 

Tim casi había decidido durante la noche y al salir de la habitación hacer lo que Armie le había pedido. Ya sabía que iba a ser peligroso, contaba con que esa gente no le dejaría ir fácilmente si descubrían lo que estaba haciendo contra ellos. Pero aún así estaba casi convencido a hacerlo. 

Ahora, mirando a su mejor amigo, el rostro cubierto de moraduras proporcionadas por su padre y viendo que él mismo quería hacerle pagar a su progenitor por todo el daño que le había causado y el que quería causarle, cualquier duda que le quedaba al levantarse, desapareció de golpe. 

\- Está bien. Lo haré. - Contestó finalmente Tim con un tono de voz mucho más seguro de lo que había esperado. - Pero con una condición.  
\- Pide lo que necesites - Asintió Armie con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - y se lo haré saber al agente Cabrera.  
\- Quiero que Brent tenga siempre seguridad a su alrededor.  
\- Tim. - Comenzó a decir su amigo.  
\- Mira lo que te ha hecho tu padre solo por decirle que no harías lo que él quería. En cuanto sepan que estoy trabajando con los federales, unirán cabos e irán a por ti.  
\- No creo que Cabrera ponga ningún problema a eso.  
\- Y, supongo que tendrás que ponerme al día sobre lo que pasa en ese tipo de fiestas. 

Como dueño de su editorial Armie se tomó los siguientes dos días de fiesta y lo mismo hizo para Tim, diciendo a su secretaria que lo necesitaba para archivar una información en casa.

Si bien era cierto que no salieron de casa en esos dos días, no hicieron ninguna actividad relacionada con la editorial, sino que Armie le hizo un curso intensivo a Tim sobre cómo esperaban que se comportara en la fiesta. 

\- Si les vendemos que es tu primera fiesta, no tendrás que actuar mucho. Les gustan los chicos nuevos, las caras bonitas que no saben donde se han metido. 

Tim sonrió y se abrazó a sus propias piernas en el sofá al escuchar eso de que el millonario lo veía como una cara bonita.

\- Pero cuidado con mostrarte demasiado listo. No quieren una buena conversación y desde luego, nunca les lleves la contraria. 

Brent preparó café para los tres y se encargó de la comida, cuando hizo falta, ahora que sabía de lo que se trataba quería formar parte del equipo, aunque sólo fuera para solucionar las necesidades de todos. 

\- Cuando uno de esos señores se te acerque, asegúrate de no hacer nada que demuestre que te impone su edad o peor aún, que lo ves viejo.  
\- Imagino que eso será como un insulto.  
\- Todo lo contrario, esos tipos van locos por la historia del jovencito inocente al que hacerle de todo.  
\- Que asco. - Dijeron Tim y Brent al mismo tiempo.  
\- Lo se, lo he visto y no he podido hacer nada por evitarlo. 

Tim contemplaba a su jefe mientras hablaba y a cada segundo que pasaba, se daba cuenta que había tantas cosas que Armie no me había contado, tanto dolor sufrido y vivido en esas fiestas. 

Solo podía hacerse una idea de lo que habis visto ahí y la rabia que debía sentir ahora para intentar solucionarlo. 

\- Si tienes suerte que llamas la atención de alguien de mediana edad y que no busca nada extremadamente extraño, te pedirá ir a un privado. - Tim de estremeció ante lo que eso seguramente podría significar. - Lo se, pero me aseguraré que Cabrera los tenga todos pinchados, nsda ocurrirá allí dentro sin nosotros saberlo y si el que sea intenta... Lo que sea, saltaremos, aunque tengamos que tirar abajo toda la operación.  
\- ¿He dicho ya que suena peligroso?

El sonido del timbre no permitió que Tim protestera a su amigo que no hacía falta que le pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba. 

Armie fue a abrir, decía esperar la visita aunque llegaban tarde. Regresó hablando con dos personas al menos, aunque los recién llegados eran tres. 

Tim reconoció solamente al federal que ya había conocido unos días antes, Cabrera. Le acompañaban dos hombres más jovenes y muy distintos entre ellos. Uno era muy alto y rubio, perfectamente afeitado, musculoso, trajeado y serio. El otro bastante más pequeño, moreno, con barba de un par de días y vistiendo unos vaqueros y una cazadora vaquera como cualquier veinteañero. Si era un federal también, desde luego no lo parecía.

\- Tim, Brent, os presento a mi escuadra de desmantelamiento de fiestas con viejos ricos asquerosos. A Santiago ya lo conoces Tim. Santiago es mi mano derecha, Le confiaría mi vida con los ojos cerrados.  
\- Y por lo visto me ha confiado también las vuestras.

Armie asintió.

\- Sus dos acompañantes son agentes bastante nuevos y desde luego desconocidos para la gente a la que nos enfrentamos. Charlie, - Dijo señalando al joven moreno y bajito. - Será quien te acompañe en la misión.  
\- Tendrás un compañero para la fiesta.  
\- Y él es Adam. - Concluyó Armie señalando al rubio alto. - A partir de ahora te acompañará a todas partes, Brent.  
\- ¿Ahora resulta que tengo guardaespaldas?

Brent observó al que parecía que acababa de convertirse en su nuevo mejor amigo. Demasiado serio y apenas le había prestado atención todavía. 

Probablemente había visto su foto en la oficina y con eso creía ya conocerle. Seguramente sería hijo de militar o de otro agente y ya creía saberlo todo sobre su trabajo o sobre la gente a la que proteger.

Brent acababa de romper con su novi y aunque no estaba preparado para conocer a nadie más o meterse en una nueva relación, no habría estado mal, tener cerca alguien agradable y simpático con quien conversar. 

El tal Adam era guapo pero demsifslf estirado, con un buen cuerpo, alto, como a él le gustaban los hombres en los que se fijaba pero estaba convencido que no iba a tener ningún tipo de feeling con él.  
\- Un momento. - Tim se puso en pie, su amigo no se había dado cuenta pero él sí que había percibido el cambil repentino de Armie. Sería que ya lo conocía lo bastante. - Hablas como si fueras el jefe de todos ellos. ¿Eres agente del FBI?  
\- Supongo que ese era un secreto que no podía contarte hasta ester seguro que ibas a formar parte de esta misión. Hubiera arriesgado tu vida y la mía sin motivo.  
\- ¿Estás diciendo que eres el agente Hammer?  
\- Agente y jefe de grupo.

Tim volvió a sentarse, parecía que las dudas y las preguntas con su jefe nunca terminaban. Ahora quería saber si sus compañeros sabían de sus gustos personales o eso era algo no que tenía porque contar al entrar en el FBI.

También le entraron dudas sobre su esa parte era real o simplemente había sido la forma de Armie de con venderle para trabajar con él.

¿Significaba eso también que las caricias, los besos y todo lo que Le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos era verdad o formaban parte de un mismo juego?

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, demasiada información, demasiados dudas y cambios, demasiadas sorpresas para las que no estaba preparado.

\- Lo siento, pero necesito tumbarme un rato. Me estoy mareando.


	8. Chapter 8

Hasta esa noche, Tim no había sabido lo que era el miedo en toda su vida, miedo a no saber lo que iba a ser de él, miedo a lo que unos desconocidos podían hacerle, miedo a no ser capaz de defenderse y miedo a pensar que había cometido el más grande error de toda su vida al enamorarse de Armie Hammer.

No podía moverse, ni podía pensar y mucho menos podía gritar para pedir ayuda. Le habían dado algo, en la bebida o al tocarle o... Su cerebro no era capaz de imaginar más formas de drogarle.

Escuchó voces a su alrededor, en la misma habitación donde estaba él o al otro lado de la pared, tal vez incluso más lejos, no podía estar seguro, cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar despierto o dormido.

\- Armie. - Dijo en voz alta o tal vez la voz solo estaba en su cerebro.

"Si algo mal, alguien irá ayudarte. El agente Cabrera ha organizado ya todo el operativo para que nada suceda fuera del plane." Recordaba que le había dicho Armie unas pocas horas antes. "Sì necesitas ayuda, solo llámame y estaré allí."

\- Armie. - Dijo de nuevo Tim, esperando que de alguna forma el millonario pudiera escucharle.

Alguien abrió una puerta y unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse a él. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba tendido, tumbado en algún sitio cómodo, una cama tal vez, un colchón por lo menos.

Le faltaba la chaqueta, alguien le había dejado solo con la camisa, Le habían descalzado también. Que le faltaran la mitad de las prendas, no podía ser buena señal.

\- Aquí está el joven recién llegado del que te hablaba.  
\- Hermoso, de eso no hay duda.

Así que era más de una persona a su alrededor, hombres los dos, de cierta edad ya.

\- Dicen que es esta es su primera fiesta.  
\- ¿La primera con nosotros o la primera de toda su vida?  
\- La primera, señor.  
\- Encantador. - La voz sonaba despreciable o cuanto menos incomoda. - Es adorable, con ese aspecto casi infantil es deliciosamente apetecible.

Tim creyó que estaba a punto de vomitar. Quería salir corriendo, gritar, protestar, moverse cuanto menos. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

\- Hay tantas cosas que vamos a poder enseñar a nuestro joven invitado.

Una mano rozó su pierna derecha, por lo que Tim dio gracias de tener puesto el pantalón.

\- Por supuesto, señor. El muchacho saldrá de esta, fiesta siendo un joven con la mente más abierta.   
\- Puedes estar seguro de eso. Déjame con él ahora. Te llamaré cuando necesite algo.

Dos manos sobre él, una deslizándose sobre sus piernas, la otra, ahora podía verla, dibujando formas sin sentido en su mejilla.

\- ¡Armie! - El hombre no se inmutó. Tenía la vista borrosa, así que no podía ver el rostro de aquel hombre y jamás podría saber quién era, su edad o cualquier detalle. - ¡Armie!

Nada, el hombre no le escuchaba, lo cual significaba que no estaba hablando en voz alta, no podía, no era capaz. Se movía a su alrededor, le tocaba, le estaba poniendo las manos encima como si fuera un mueble bonito.

Mientras, Tim gritaba, Tim imploraba, duplicaba para que algo ocurriera, para que se hiciera el milagro y alguien llegara hasta él y le salvara.

\- Armie, por favor. Dijiste que me ayudarías, dijiste que no dejarías que me pasara nada.

*

El plan parecía perfecto o por lo menos así lo pensaba Tim escuchando a Armie... Al agente Hammer hablando con su equipo encabezado por el agente especial Cabrera.

\- En la fiesta nadie se fijará en ti porque eres nuevo. - Estaba diciendo Armie después de una larga noche de preparativos. - Serás uno más, se que a esa fiesta irán muchos nuevos jóvenes, eso nos da la ventaja de que nadie sospechará de ti, ni de Charlie que se infiltrará contigo.

Charlie era un muchacho timido y silencioso, pocas veces decía nada. En el fondo le recordaba a sí mismo, solo que Tim jamás se habría metido en el FBI. Aunque sólo fuera por eso, veía al mucha o como alguien mucho más valiente que él.

\- Yo estaré dentro de la fiesta como invitado. - Continuó diciendo Armie, aunque no llegó a dar muchos detalles sobre como o porque había conseguido ser invitado y Tim tampoco lo quería saber en realidad porque ya había descubierto demasiadas cosas sobre el millonario. - Santiago lo estará viendo y escuchando todo desde fuera. A la mínima que pase algo, entrará, desmantelará la fiesta y tu estarás fuera.   
\- Pero de esa forma te bien descubrirán antes de tiempo quien soy.   
\- Así es y no volverás a pisar una de esas fiestas.

En cierto modo, no le parecía tan mala idea mantenerse alejado para siempre de un lugar así, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía culpable por pensar que si no hacían las cosas bien otros chicos acabarían en problemas y les ocurrirían cosas terribles a manos de gente demasiado rica como para que nadie le hiciera nada.

\- Tengo que hacer todo lo posible por aguantar para poder pillarle a haciendo algo ilegal.   
\- Correcto. - Armie le sonrió con cariño. Apenas habían intercambiado un par de sentimientos pero el millonario se preocupaba por él como si fuera alguien verdaderamente especial. - Drogas, transacciones de dinero negro o bajo mano.

Armie guardó silencio, lo que todos estaban pensando no se atrevía a decirlo, probablemente para no imaginar que era Tim el que tenía que pasar por ello.

\- Puedes decirlo, ya me has contado lo que hacía mi padre con esos chicos. No soy tan inocente como para no pensar que el sexo no consentido no sea parte de esas fiestas. Me hago una idea del riesgo.   
\- Todo saldrá bien.

Tim se sentó junto a su jefe y Le acarició la mejilla como si fuera él quien tenía que reconfortarle. Se miraron un momento en completo silencio, como si los agentes del FBI y Brent no estuvieran allí.

No habían tenido mucho tiempo para conocerles. En cuestión de unas pocas semanas, Armie había pasado de ser el hombre del que Tim había estado siempre enamorado a su jefe, a un hombre que había conocido y amado a su padre, a un agente del FBI en cubierto. Era mucho para que Tim pudiera procesarlo, pero tal y como se habían precipitado las cosas, no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer algo así.

Sumado a todo aquello apenas tenían doce horas para que Armie pusiera al día al muchacho sobre cómo funcionan esas fiestas y pronto se dio cuenta que no se trataba de toda la información que podía darle, se trataba de lo que el podía nacer y como debía comportarse.

Finalmente, solo quedaba preparar el vestuario. Un buen traje, haría que muchos de esos carroñeros se fijarán en él y uno cualquiera se interesaría por él, después de todo, cualquiera que acudía a esas fiestas invitado tenía algo esconder.

\- La ropa interior que lleves y si decides ir sin ella, también dirá mucho de ti.

Tim se puso colorado. No quería que Armie se lo llevara de compras para elegir ropa interior, pero tampoco iba a ir a una fiesta así sin nada bajo el traje.

\- Se educado, pero no demasiado, se atento, pero no demasiado, se coqueto...   
\- Pero no demasiado.   
\- Aprendes tan rápido que me da miedo pensar cuantos decesos desgraciados se acercarán a ti.

Armie le colocó bien ma camisa del traje que había elegido para él. Lo tenía tan cerca y era tan algo, tan guapo, tan perfecto aún con el ceño fruncido que Tim no podía sino sonreír con gesto estúpido y mirarlo en silencio.

\- Dios, eres demasiado lindo.   
\- Lo dices como si te dieras cuenta ahora.   
\- Es que así es, cierto modo. - A una hora de ponerse en marcha hacia la fiesta, Armie estaba dando los últimos retoques a la vestimenta y al estilo de Tim. - Hasta ahora te veía como el hijo de tus padres. Te pareces mucho a los dos y físicamente tienes mucho de tu padre.  
\- No estoy seguro de que eso sea exactamente un piropo después de lo que me has contado de él.   
\- Precisamente, te pareces físicamente a él, pero tu espíritu es completamente diferente, bueno, puro, lo que creo que él nunca fue.

Armie se acercó un poco más a él o para ser más exactos, se inclinó y le besó en la frente.

\- No me trates comi un crío, para no por favor.

Tim se puso de puntillas, tal vez iba ser la única oportunidad que tenía de hacer aquello sin que Armie le rechazars porque el millonario estaba demasiado ocupado en otros pensamientos.

Agarró su rostro con ambas manos, tiró un poco de él y puso sus labios sobre los del agente. Se quedó ahí un momento, esperando ver lo que pasaba, saber como reaccionaba Armie y esperando también, un rechazo inmediato.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió fue que Armie rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

Lo dejó sin respiración, porque seguía besándole, pero no con un simple contacto de sus bocas, sino que amplió el beso, lo hizo más íntimo, personal, único. Se abrió paso con la lengua entre los labios del muchacho y se apoderó de cada rincón de su boca.

Tim suspiró, tal vez gimió, no podía estar seguro, porque su cerebro había dejado de pensar cundo Armie comenzó llevar el control.

El tiempo pasó, dos segundos, varios minutos, podía haber sido una hora, daba igual, poco importaba nada más que la intimidad que compartían ahora ellos dos.

Y de pronto, Armie lo dejó ir, lo bajó al suelo y volvió a mirarle, de nuevo concentrado en sus ojos, de nuevo en silencio, como en realidad no hubiera sido más que bonito sueño.

\- Lo siento. Creo que me he dejado llevar.   
\- No me pidas disculpas, he sido yo el que te ha besado primero.   
\- Como sea, no es el momento de preocuparnos en este tipo de cosas ahora mismo. - Tim asintió, aunque en realidad prefería pasar el resto de la noche abrazado a Armie que meterse en la bocs del lobo. - Queda poco tiempo y tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que llegar a la fiesta cuando te han dicho, para estar seguros que no sospechan nada de ti.

A los pocos minutos, fue hora de marcharse. Hablaron poco en el coche, después de lo ocurrido pare is que no había mucho que decir.

\- Te presentaré como mi nuevo descubrimiento, mi asistente en la oficina, en el que tengo puestas muchas esperanzas. - Una vez en el interior de la fiesta, Armie fue saludando a diferentes personas, hombres visiblemente ricos, poderosos y alguna que otra mujer. Tras dejarse ver por aquí y por allá, se volvió de nuevo hacia Tim. Era hora de comenzar el juego. - Quiero que conozcas a los mejores nombres en el mercado, los que te pueden ayudar a llegar lejos están.

Lo llevó a la zona de las bebidas, un enorme bar con tres barmans que agitaban las cocteleras sin parar preparando todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas.

\- Siento que estoy a punto de vomitar. - Susurró Tim al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba ligeramente en el hombro de Armie como el agente le había enseñado.

"Es la mejor forma de que la mitad de la gente de esta fiesta se fije en ti. No lo digo por vanidad, pero he sido portada de numerosas publicaciones este último año, los que no me tienen envidia, darían lo que fuera por tener lo que tengo yo y a quien tengo a mi lado. Coquetea conmigo un poco, simula interés por mi."  
"Eso no me será muy difícil."

\- Todo irá bien. Yo estoy aquí, contigo.

Efectivamente, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que un par de asistentes a la fiesta se aproximaran a ellos como abejas al polen.

Armie fue presentando a Tim a unos y a otros. Su nuevo asistente... Una joven promesa... Quería llegar lejos, frases que más parecían parte de un conjuro para atraer a la persona justa.

Querían atraer un pez gordo, no serviría cualquiera, así que el cebo tenía que ser perfecto y cuidado al detalle.

Aunque ya le habían duchi como funcionaba todo aquello en la teoría, Tim necesitó de un momento para comprender el funcionamiento exacto de los mecanismos de la fiesta, las reglas que seguían todos los invitados y lo que se esperaban de él.

Hablar con todo el que se le acercara, era obligatorio. Intercambiar un par de frases con ellos y en el caso de querer mantener el contacto con él, aceptar la copa que me dieran.

La conversación inocente, podía durar el tiempo que quisiera, con los hombres, que quisiera, pero si querían desmantelae de verdad aquella situación, necesitaban más pruebas, necesitaba meterse más a fondo.

Observando a la otra docena de muchachos de su misma edad, inlcudl alguno más joven, que se movían por allí, los más osados y expertos, a los veinte minutos de haber llegado, ya se habían colgado del hombro de alguno de los invitados, le hablaban al oído, reían sus bromas y comenzaban a hacerle carantoñas en el cuello. En algún caso, ya había visto que se dejaban besar públicamente y se iban ya a los reservados.

Sabía que su misión de la noche era terminar en uno de esos con un desconocido y ser pillado haciendo algo ilegal, pero para alguien que se veía el ma inocente de aquella fiesta y que estaba en medio de su primera misión con el FBI, sin haberlo pedido, Tim, estaba aterrorizado, con ganas de salir corriendo, de darse la vuelta, buscar a Armie y decirle que lo sentía, pero no podía hacer aquello.

Sin embargo, cuando o buscó con la mirada, Armie estaba con otro muchacho, hablando con él de momento, pero tenía su cintura rodeada con una mano, lo tenía apretado contra su mismo y aunque no podía verle la cara, se lo imaginaba tan parecido a él que Tim se preguntó, si había estado siendo usado por el millonario durante todo aquel tiempo, si los últimos días no habían sido más que la forma de Armie de hacerle entrar en el caso seduciéndole.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que una cara tan bonita se encuentre tan triste y sola?

Tim se giró hacia el hombre que tenía al lado. Cincuenta años, apuesto, un caballero de la antigua escuela podría decir. Sonreía tranquilo, no con ese gesto obsceno que habia visto ya en alguno de los invitados, sino que sonreía de verdad.

\- El... Vine con alguien, pero creo que ha encontrado alguien más interesante que yo para pasar la noche.   
\- Eso no es posible, no creo que ninguno de los muchachos que hay en esta fiesta sea ni remotamente tan interesante como tu. Vamos, ven, te invito a tomar algo y nos conocemos un poco mejor.

Desde su posición, Armie se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tim y asegurarse que estaba bien, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que lo había pedidos de vista.

Le dio un golpecito en el brazo a Charlie que no estaba lejos y con una mirada le dijo todo.

"Charlie no es del estilo de esa gente." Había dicho Cabrera provocando así el enfado del muchacho. "Aunque seas nuevo el cuerpo, se nota que no eres el tipo de chic inocente que buscan ellos."

Dentro de un plan que era fácil, Charlie estaría cerca, infiltrado, no aceptaría ninguna invitación a menos que fuera necesario y para eso Armie se haría pasar por el invitado interesado en él llegado el momento.

\- Si me disculpais un momento. - Dijo Armie a los hombres que le rodeaban.

Acarició la espalda de Charlie y se lo llevó. Hizo ver a todos que besaba su cuello, cuando en realidad necesitaba una excusa para hablar con él y que nadie se enterara.

\- Dime que has visto con quien se ha ido Tim.   
\- No, tenía un pesado encima que ni hacía más que invitarme a su apartamento en las Montañas Rocosas. Para que luego Santiago diga que no doy el perfil que quiere esta gente.   
\- Charlie, céntrate en Tim.   
\- Lo siento. Lo encontraremos no han pasado más de cinco minutos desde que lo hemos perdido de vista.   
\- Eso es lo que me preocupa, cinco minutos aquí significa pasar al menos por tres manos. - Charlie se volvió hacia él sin comprender sus palabras. - Aquí las cosas no son nunca lo que parecen. Uno de los invitados se te presenta y te invita a tomar algo.

En la barra Tim aceptó la bebida de color azul que le ofreció su acompañante. Era dulce, tal vez demasiado, pero lo bebió mientras el hombre le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la oreja.

\- Un par de estas, te harán olvidar al tipo que te ha dejado tirado.

\- Te invita a beber, - Continuó diciendo Armie. - dos copas, tal vez tres, diciendo que estás muy nervioso, que lo hagas por él...

\- Si me dejas invitarte a la siguiente, te cuento como creo que puedo ayudarte a conseguir tus sueños. 

\- En cuestión de menos de cinco minutos te han presentado a otra persona, porque quien te ha "cazado" no es quien se divertirá contigo esa noche, quien podría convertirse en tu dueño si le gustas.

Armie recordaba aquellos tiempos como los más duros y oscuros de toda su vida. Había hecho cosas de las que estaba seguro que no hablaría nunca, había visto cosas de las que no había dicho nada en su momento y se arrepentía terriblemente ahora. 

No estaba dispuesto a que Tim pasara por algo así, no cuando había sido él quien lo había embarcado en aquella locura, no cuando el muchacho no sabía absolutamente nada del mundo en el que se estaba introduciendo y mucho menos cuando él estaba en esa misma fiesta para protegerlo y cuidar de él.

Pero precisamente, como sabía como funcionaban esas fiestas, sabía también que ya había perdido un tiempo precioso, que el el edificio en el que se encontraban disponía de numerosas habitaciones y recovecos donde cualquiera que conociera el sitio podría llevarse a Tim y que simplemente pestañear había sido más que suficiente para pensar todo lo que podía llegar a ocurrirle al muchacho.

\- Quiero presentarte a alguien, ven conmigo.

Esa fue una de las últimas cosas que Tim estaba seguro que había pasado aquella noche. 

Como casi cualquier persona de su edad, había fumado marihuana y había probado alguna sustancia extraña más allá del alcohol, pero nunca se había sentido como después de haber injerido la segunda copa. 

Mareado, escuchaba las cosas con eco y a los pocos instantes de haber terminado de beber, le costaba caminar derecho y concentrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No quiso preguntar si le habían dado algo, ya sabía que era así, lo veía en la sonrisa del hombre que ahora le sujetaba del brazo, el que un momento después le rodeaba la cintura y lo movía por pasillos, cruzando habitaciones y diciendo que se lo iba a pasar muy bien.

"Y además te voy a presentar al hombre que va a cambiar tu vida. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser cuando salgas de aquí, cantante, escritor, rico, famoso? Tu pide y la gente que conocerás esta noche, te lo dará todo."

Intentó decir que quería ser él, que quería ser feliz y que quería... a los pocos segundos ya no recordaba ni lo que quería y apenas sabía su propio nombre. Desde luego si le dejaban solo, no sabría volver al salón principal, no sabría volver con Armie y ahora mismo dudaba que Armie pudiera dar con él.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba tendido en aquella cama. No estaba atado pero no podía moverse, sus brazos y piernas no le contestaban, su cerebro no era capaz de pensar y sus cuerdas vocales parecían haberse convertido en pedazos de piedra porque ningún sonido salía de su garganta.

Volvió a lanzar un grito interno cuando el hombre, que al menos sabía ahora no era el mismo al que había conocido al llegar a la fiesta, porque su voz era completamente diferente, le puso las manos encima. Volvió a llamar a Armie con todas sus fuerzas, pero de nada sirvió de nuevo, porque su voz no llegó a ninguna parte. Estaba solo, perdido, a merced de quien quisiera hacerle algo y Armie no tenía idea de donde se encontraba.

* 

Brent miró de nuevo la hora en el teléfono por la tercera vez en quince minutos. Hacía ya un buen rato que había perdido el hilo de la película que estaban viendo, porque solo esperaba saber algo de Tim.

\- Estará bien, tiene tres agentes del FBI a su alrededor para protegerle. - Adam regresó al sofá, con dos cervezas y dos cajas de pizza. - La cena ha llegado y está recién hecha.

\- No tengo hambre, pero gracias igualmente. 

\- Tienes que comer. - Adam se sentó y colocó delante del Brent una de las pizzas abiertas. - Pasar hambre no hará que tu amigo vuelva antes. Además, con todo lo que te ha pasado últimamente, creo que te mereces, por lo menos una cuatro quesos.

\- ¿Te han contado lo que me ha pasado?

\- No hace falta que nadie me cuente nada, ni tampoco el mejor federal para ver las pruebas.

Brent desvió la mirada de nuevo a la televisión, como si eso fuera a hacer que no se vieran los moratones amarillentos algunos, negros otros en la mandíbula, uno bajo el ojo y otro en el cuello, además de los que le había hecho su padre en el brazo.

No había hablado una palabra del tema con el agente, primero porque no se conocían de nada, segundo porque le parecía un tipo demasiado guapo como para ir contándole sus penas y tercero, simplemente porque no le parecía que sus problemas fueran ahora tan importantes, teniendo en cuenta donde se había metido Tim.

\- No tienes de que avergonzarte. Te diré algo, mi padre me pegó durante buena parte de mi infancia, porque nunca había querido tenerme y descargaba su rabia conmigo. Entonces me escapé de casa y no he vuelto a verlo. Se que murió hace dos años, de cáncer. Te puedo asegurar que tu padre recibirá su merecido por lo que te ha hecho.

\- Lo dices casi como nos conociéramos de siempre y te preocuparas por mi.

\- Me preocupo porque es mi trabajo, porque me han ordenado protegerte de tu padre o de quien quiera hacerte daño.

\- Ah...

Adam era un tipo directo, frío, apenas mostraba una sonrisa y se mantenía profesional en todo momento, incluso cuando caminaba descalzo por el piso y después de que Armie le hubiera dicho donde podía quedarse a dormir esa noche. Tampoco había cambiado mucho cuando se habían quedado solos.

\- No te lo tomes como algo personal. Es mi trabajo, ahora mismo eres la misión que se me ha encargado y te veo como una víctima. 

\- Justo lo que necesitaba ahora. - Brent cogió un pedazo de pizza, le dio un bocado y la dejó sobre el plato. - Que un tío... como tú... me vea como una pobre víctima que necesita que cuiden de él.

\- No se que tipo de tío crees que soy. - Adam sonrió, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido y si antes le había parecido atractivo, ahora Brent solo pudo dejar de mirarle y respirar con fuerza para que no se le notaran demasiado los nervios que le provocaba el maldito agente del FBI. - Y tampoco se que tipo de persona crees que veo ahora mismo en ti. Estoy trabajando, es cierto, pero también es cierto que prefiero proteger a un tío joven y guapo como tú que un viejo de setenta años, con problemas de próstata y treinta quilos de más. En cuanto a tu amigo, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

Brent no dijo más. el rubor en sus mejillas dijo suficiente. decidió concentrarse en lo que quedaba de película y en seguir mirando el teléfono cada pocos minutos por si Tim le decía algo, así por lo menos evitaría mirar al federal, que encima ahora, no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

*

Armie estaba a punto de enloquecer. No le había costado más que cinco minutos perder de vista a Tim y saber que algo malo podía estar pasándole en ese preciso momento. 

\- Necesito que estés tranquilo y eches por la borda toda la operación. - Escuchó decir a la voz de Santiago a través del auricular en su oído. 

\- Soy tu superior, aunque tu seas mayor que yo.

\- Eso no quita para que los sentimientos puedan jugarte una mala pasada.

\- ¿Has visto el chico al que se ha llevado Carson? Menudo pastelito, nuevo, sin tocar por nadie y dicen que a las dos copas ya se estaba dejando hacer de todo. 

Armie se dio la vuelto y observó a los dos hombres que hablaban y se reían. Contener la furia no fue fácil y comportarse con naturalidad cuando quería romperles la sonrisa a los dos, mucho menos, pero aún así se acercó.

\- Yo también lo he visto. Ese crío es un encanto. ¿A quién creéis que se lo ha llevado Carson?

\- Seguro que el afortunado es Martin, el lameculos de Carson no hace más que ganarse su favor.

\- Y con alguien como ese morenito, a mi me tendría ganado para siempre.

Armie se echó a reír, a duras penas, junto a los dos hombres. Apretó los puños y lanzó una rápida mirada a Charlie que no estaba muy lejos.

\- Me encantaría saber donde se lo ha llevado. Como me gustaría ver como se divierte.

\- Buff, como me pone solo de pensarlo. Martin es un maestro con los nuevos, ninguno de esos críos olvida quien es su amo después de una noche con él. 

\- Si Martin hace como siempre, estarán en el piso de arriba, en las salas más... privadas, donde nadie puede ver ni oír nada.

Armie siguió su conversación durante unos segundos y luego se despidió. Con un nuevo gesto a Charlie, le indicó que le siguiera, más para contenerle a él si era necesario, que para ayudarle.

Sabía donde ir, había estado allí tiempo atrás. Efectivamente era un sitio privado, apartado, cualquier podía gritar que nadie más lo escucharía. aceleró el paso, tardarían al menos cinco minutos en llegar y cinco minutos en manos de alguien como cualquiera de esos tipos, podía ser demasiado tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, sin haber pensando todavía que decir o como evitar reventar su coartada.

Su mirada se fue a Tim, tendido allí, medio inconsciente, medio desnudo, temblando, balbuceando. Sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se imaginaba que el chico se sentía peor... si es que con lo que fuera que le hubieran metido en la bebida era capaz de sentir algo.

\- ¡Armie muchacho! ¿Qué haces por aquí? No me digas que quieres acompañarme en la fiesta.

\- ¡No! - Armie levantó la voz más de la cuenta, pero apenas podía contenerse. - Quiero decir, Martin, disculpa, pero tengo que estropearte el momento.

\- Armie, hijo, ¿De que estás hablando?

\- El chico, Tim... se llama Tim. Es mío, lo compré en la última fiesta, fue un pequeño evento y casi nadie lo sabía.

\- Así que no quieres que lo toque. - Armie asintió con timidez. - ¿Y como es que es tuyo y no se trata solo de que lo quieres para ti? - Armie abrió la boca para contestar, pero el hombre siguió hablando. - Hagamos una cosa, te lo doy, es tuyo, quedátelo, pero quiero ver como disfrutas de él, aquí y ahora, delante de mi.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Digo que de alguna manera tendrás que resarcirme por quitármelo después de que haya pagado por él


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie sabía que Santiago le iba a matar o cuanto menos le iba a despedir en cuanto le viera.

De poco le iba a servir la excus de ser nuevo o de la tensión de la primera misión como infiltrado. Le había prometido que podía hacerlo, le había jurado que era capaz de estar allí, proteger al chico y asegurarse de que no le pasara nada. Se había puesto mi pesado hasta que había conseguido que su jefe le tuviera en cuenta para aquella misión y ahora sae daba cuenta de que lo había estropeado todo mal.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que hastas que no se habían ido a la mierda no se dio cuenta que realmente estaban así de mal. En un momento tenía contato visual con TIm, le veía nervioso pero lo bastante tranquilo como para seguir el plan y un instante más tarde, Armie estaba fuera de si porque el chico había desaparecido.

\- Se lo que pasa en estas fiestas, maldita sea. Por algo te dije que no lo perdieras de vista. - Le escuchó decir a través del radio transmisor. - Si le han dado algo, pasarán solo unos minutos antes de que esté fuera de juego, inconsciente o algo peor.

\- ¿Algo peor? - Charlie se dio la cuelta hacia la pared para poder hablar sin parecer un loco o sin acabar con su cobertura.

Además, no le hacía gracia como le miraba uno de los invitados a la fiesta; un tipo que ya no cumplía ni siquiear los sesenta y cinco años, lleno de arrugas y con una sonrisa horrible que dejaba ver perfectamente sus pensamientos y los planes que se estaba imaginando para pasar la noche con él. Charlie iba a tener mucho cuidado de que no hablara con él, ni se cruzaran dos palabras.

\- Te lo cuento cuando hayamos pasado esta noche, no quiero asustarte. Pero ahora mismo tenemos que encontrar a Tim antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

No le gustaba quedarse así, con la mitad de la información y sabiendo que la mitad que conocía era peligrosa y podía suponer cosas horribles. Pero era nuevo en el cuerpo, era su primera misión, no era su deber hacer preguntas sino seguir órdenes de sus superiores.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Ponte en contacto con Santiago y pídele que entre en el sistema de seguridad de este edicio, tener control sobre esta planta y saber donde se han llevado a Tim. Voy a necesitar que seas mis oídos y mis ojos aquí dentro.

Charlie se puso manos a la obra. Para quitarse de encima a los millonarios que se le acercaban como las moscas a la miel, cogió el móvil y llamó a Santiago. Aunque fuera su primera misión a un nível tan importante, no era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos, así que sabía que su veterano compañero le seguiría el juego.

\- ¿Mamá? Estoy en un evento importante que pasa.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Santiago se tomó unos segundos para entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Algo ha salido mal verdad?

\- No lo digas así mamá, lo haces parecer más serio de lo que es. 

\- Si me estás llamando, es porque necesitas que haga algo desde aquí fuera.

\- La verdad es que si, yo también estoy preocuado por mi hermano, pero ya verás como aparece enseguida, se habrá quedado sin cobertura.

\- Al final habéis perdido a Tim. Le dije a Armie que el chico no estaba preparado para hacer esto. - Santiago respiró con fuerza al otro lado del teléfono. - Está bien, dime que es lo que necesitas.

\- Voy a necesitar una cámara nueva si quiero poder rodar el proyecto.

\- Ojos en el edificio. Ok.

\- ¿Y sabes ese nuevo micrófono que vimos en Mediamarket? Sería perfecto, aunque es muy caro.

\- Ojos y oídos. ¿Algo más?

\- Deséame suerte para encontrar un poductor al que le guste el proyecto.

\- No estoy aquí para darte ánimos y decirte que todo saldrá bien, cuando se trata de una cagada vuestra.

\- Mamá...

\- Pero, puedo decirme a mi mismo de excusa que es la primera vez que estás en una misión de campo y que necesitas un poco de tiempo. Así que, teniendo en cuenta que tienes a Hammer allí, estoy seguro que saldrá todo bien. - El tono de voz de su compañero había cambiado en un segundo; donde antes parecía su jefe a punto de echarle la bronca, ahora parecía más un buen amigo que quería que se sintiera bien. - Estoy dentro, dile a Hammer que se donde tienen al chico.

CHarlie deseaba que todo saliera bien. A él lo habían entrenado y preparado para situaciones así, aunque la práctica era mucho más intensa que la realidad. Pero lo cierto era que a Tim, nadie le había enseñado lo que podía ocurrir en un operativo.

Había visto a Armie intentando contarle como funcionaban esas fiestas, enseñarle como debía comportarse, que hacer y que no hacer bajo ningún concepto; pero a la hora de la verdad, nada de eso había servido de nada.

Pasó la información que Santiago le había dado a Armie y lo vio salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación donde estaba Tim y rezó para que llegara a tiempo. Aunque no le había dicho que era lo peor que podía ocurrir, se podía hacer una idea, viendo como todos los tipos de su alrededor se comportaban con los muchachos que deambulaban a su alrededor.

Los chicos flirteaban con todo el que pasaba a su alrededor, parecían pavos reales que bailaban con sus colas llenas de colores para llamar atención y cuando la conseguían, estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por mantener a quien hubieran logrado atraer.

Mirar a su alrededor y ver como se pasaban pequeños frasquitos de lo que estaba seguro que era droga, por no hablar de cocaína o cosas peores, mezclada con vasos y copas de alcohol de todo tipo, le hizo ponerse muy nervioso.

Para alguien que no bebía, que nunca había probado sustancia alguna, estar allí mucho más tiempo, esperando que Armie le dijera algo y saber que en cualquier momento uno de los ricachones se acercaría a él para ofrecerle algo, le ponía de los nervios. Haciéndose pasar por uno de esos chicos, negarse, no era una opción.

\- He oído que hablabas con tu madre. - La voz a su espalda le hizo estremecerse, como si su peor miedo se hiciera realidad, había llamado la atención de alguien. - Pareces lo bastante joven como para que sigas llamando a tu madre para decirle cuando volverás a casa.

Se giró un poco para ver al tipo. Era más joven que muchos de los que estaban allí, pero si que superaba los cincuenta años. era atractivo, todo lo que un degenerado qu se aprovechaba de los sueños de muchachos inexpertos, podía ser atractivo.

\- Más que joven, tengo un sueño y mi madre me apoya.

\- Ah, un sueño, eso está muy bien; luchar por lo que se quiere... a toda costa. Dime...

\- Charlie.

\- Charlie, bonito nombre. DIme una cosa, estarías verdaderamnte dispuesto a todo por cumplir tu sueño. - Para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, el hombre se aseguró de rozar su brazo de arriba abajo hasta llegar a la barra del bar y alcanzar un par de bebidas. 

\- Bueno, no creo que por mi mismo pueda dirigir la película que yo quiero. Supone mucho dinero.

\- El dinero no es un problema para ninguno de los que estamos aquí y los avales que os podemos dar a todos los que venís, son económicamente casi inexistentes. - Sin tan siquiear haberle dado un nombre, el hombre, algo más salto que él, moreno, piel levemente oscura y ojos rasgados que le hacían parecer medio oriental o tal vez incluso hawaiiano, se apretó contra él y lo apretó contra la barra del bar. - No puedo hablar por mis colegas, Charlie, pero no te pediré que me devuelvas un centavo, me gusta ser filántropo con los muchachos bonitos y jóvenes como tú.

Obviamente ese comportamiento era normal, al igual que ese hombre se esperaba cierto comportmaiento, si no desesperdo, al meno sí interesado por parte de él y mientras Armie no le dijera nada, mientra Santiengo no actualizara sobre la seguridad de Tim, no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguirle el juego.

\- Gracias.... ¿Perdón pero no recuerdo su nombre?

\- Te interesas por mi, encantador. Soy Rick, pero puedes llamarme como tu quieras con tal de que aceptes tomar una copa conmigo y pasra la noche a mi lado.

A mi lado somaba mejor que "conmigo", pero Charlie sabía que en cuanto tomaran un par de copas y el millonario se sintera más tranquilo, buscara algo más de su velada. Si para entonces Charlie seguía a su lado, tendría que pensar que hacer.

*

Viviendo dos vidas diferentes, Armie estaba acostumbrado a pensar rápido y tomar decisiónes complicadas en cuestión de segundos. SIn embargo, en aquel preciso momento se había quedado sin saber que hacer o decir.

Su mirada estaba clavada en al futura inerte de Tim, tendida en una cama de sábanas rojas de seda. No estaba desnudo, su acompañante no había llegado a quitarle del todo el pantalón y solo le había desabrochado la camisa. Sin embargo, Armie tenía la sensación de que lo peor había pasado ya y no había tenido ocasión de evitarlo.

\- Disculpe, pero lo que me está pidiendo es algo bastante privado y no es mi modo de hacer las cosas.

\- No he preguntado cual es tu modo muchacho. ¿Sabes quién soy?

\- Por supuesto, señor Strauss, cualquiera que se precie en esta ciudad y buena parte del país sabe quien es usted.

\- Entonces no se como te permites decirme lo que puedo pedirte o no.

Armie carraspeó, se puso firme, espalda recta, hombros ensanchados y mirada fija en el hombre. debía tener al menos veinte años más que él y mucha más experiencia en la mayor parte de las cuestiones de la vida y sobretodo en lo que pasaba en aquellas fiestas.

Si lo pensaba bien, cuando él tenía la edad de Tim, ese hombre ya estaba moviéndose por esos círculos de gente, tenía experiencia, sabía como reaccionar y sabía que podía conseguir todo lo que se propusiera, solo porque su nombre se lo permitía.

\- El chico ha sido un regalo de mi mujer. 

\- Oh, eres afortunado por haber encontrado una compañera que comparta tus aficiones más peculiares.

\- Me quiere lo bastante como para aceptarlo todo.

\- De, verdad muchacho, no sabe la suerte que tienes.

Armie caminó hasta la cama, intentó no mirar mucho al muchacho o de lo contrario se le notaría toda la rabia que tenía contenida en su interior. SIn embargo, para que el hombre cryera su historia y no le hiciera preguntas incómoda, acarició la piel demasiado fría ahora del vientre de Tim y lo escuchó gemir en protesta.

Creía estar preparado para eso, no era la primera fiesta de ese tipo a la que acudía, pero nunca había tenido a nadie cercano en peligro y la sola visión de Tim o sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía, le daba ganas de vomitar.

\- Mi mujer me ha pedido que tome mi tiempo con él. Dice que lo compró a posta para mi y no me ha dejado conocerle antes de esta noche. 

Recorrió con su mano de nuevo el vientre de Tim, así como sus brazos y su cuello. Era la primera vez que le tocaba de una forma tan íntima y desearía, desesperadamente no hacerlo, no así, no en ese momento, no cuando Tim estaba inconsciente y tan vulnerable. 

\- Los muchachos de hoy sois unos malditos sentimentales. - El hombre chasqueó la lengua de mala gana. - Un crío como el que tienes ahí busca un hombre que le domine, que le enseñe quien manda, sino no estaría en esta fiesta. Pero vosotros, los nuevos ricos, pensáis que hay que cuidarlos como muñequitas de porcelana que se pueden romper.

\- Bueno, supongo que será algo relaciado con pertenecer a generaciones diferente.

\- Vaya, ahora me estás llamando viejo. Lo estás mejorando muchacho. - Armie temió haber molestado de verdad a una de las grandes fortunas de la zona, pero un segundo después el hombre se echó a reír. - Tienes un gran carisma, eso me gusta.

\- Espero que al menos entienda mi... pudor y mi necesidad de privacidad.

Armie sonrió, no supo como pero logró sonreír y encima dar la sensación de que quería compartir un enorme secreto con Strauss. Por fortuna para él, su acompañante de estancia, pareció entender lo que quería decirle y se acercó, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y suspiro.

\- Bueno, supongo que no puedo decirle que no a la petición de una dama, seguramente sera una bella mujer que tiene sorbido el seso.

\- Puede apostar por ello. Haría lo que fuera por ella.

Strauss se acercó a Tim y Armie se puso tenso, pero intentó hacer lo posible por no reaccionar y dejarle hacer. Tenía que aceptar, como lo había hecho tiempo atrás, que los chicos que formaban parte de aquellas fiestas eran libres como las sillas y las mesas o la propia cama donde se encontraba tumbado. así que, muy a su pesar, le dejó hacer.

\- Algo me dice que te va a suponer un gran problema aceptar su regalo esta noche.

\- No, lo cierto es que ha sabido elegir un muchacho de acuerdo a mis gustos.

\- Se que tengo que volver a preguntarlo. ¿No puedo mirar? Algo me dice que será una velada muy interesante para mi.

Armie empezaba a odiar la forma de hablar y de moverse de aquel hombre y se juró a si mismo que su cuando pasaba aquella noche volvía a verle poner una mano encima a Tim, él mismo lo metería en la cárcel por abuso.

Pero en ese momento tenía que aguantarse.

\- Mi mujer quiere que lo grabe, así que preferiría que fuera algo íntimo. Me mataría si supiera que comparto nuestra intimidad con otras personas.

\- Es una verdadera lástima, pero lo entiendo, de verdad que lo entiendo, porque yo era como tú en el pasado. Mi mujer y yo hacíamos los mismos juegos, hasta que murió, entonces, una vez que me repuse, me deje llevar por mis instintos, puesto que ahora nadie me juzgaría.

\- Claro, te entiendo. - Armie dejó salir media sonrisa, la más dolorosa que había mostrado nunca. - SI no fuera por lo mucho que quiero a mi mujer me comportaría de otro modo en estas fiestas.

\- Ay, lo que hacemos por amor. Bueno, te dejo entonces ya que veo que no parece muy probable que vaya a convencerte de que cambies de opinión. Disfruta de la velada y tendrás que resarcirme de algún otro modo porque quitarme un bocado tan apetecible de la boca.

Armie asintió y esperó a que el hombre dejara la habitación para comenzar a respirar normalmente, apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas un momento y sintió que estaba a punto de darle un infarto.

Por mucha experiencia que tenía ya como agente del FBI; nunca se había tratado de algo personal. Hubiera llevado mucho mejor algo que le ocurriera a él mismo, estar en peligro él, herido, secuestrado, cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con Tim.

esperó, no quería más sorpresas y que ese hombre decidiera regresar, pero cuando no escuchó nada, se sentó en el borde la cama y acarició la mejilla del muchacho.

\- Estás frío... la maldita Ketamina. - Tim protestó de nuevo al notar el contacto. - Eh, Tim, necesito que abras los ojos, porque voy a sacarte de aquí pero si cargo contigo en brazos cantaría demasiado.

\- Me duele la cabeza.

\- Lo se, es normal. Pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo.

\- ¿Armie?

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Dijiste que no ibas a permitir que me hicieran nada, no ibas a dejar que me pasara nada.

Armie lo abrazó, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y al levantarlo lo imaginó como un muñeco de trapo que alguien había dejado tirado en medio de la calle. Le colocó bien la camisa, se levantó y le ayudó a ponerse y abrocharse los pantalones.

\- Me tiemblan las piernas.

\- Es por lo que te han dado.

\- No me he dado cuenta de que me hayan dado nada.

Armie se puso en pie y tiró de Tim para que hiciera lo mismo. Podría cargar en brazos con él, sería mucho más rápido, pero también sería la mejor forma de llamar la atención mientras lo intentaba sacar de allí.

Rodeó la cintura de Tim con una mano, con fuerza y sacó el teléfono móvil con la otra.

\- Cabrera, necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Otra vez? Menudo exito de misión ¿eh jefe?

\- No estoy para bromas, necesito salir de aquí. Tengo a Tim conmigo, drogado, inmedido y con el trauma de que un desgraciado ha estado a punto de violarle. Dame una forma de salir de aquí sin descubrir quienes somos.

\- Estás muy pedigüeño hoy, jefe. Pero déjame ver que puedo hacer. Por cierto ¿Sabes algo de Charlie?

\- ¿Charlie? Lo dejé en la fiesta, le pedí que te llamara.

\- Y lo hice, hice lo que me pidió pero hace un buen rato que no tiene encendido su radio transmisor.

\- Muy bien, encuentra la forma de que salgamos de aquí, yo me ocupo de dar con Charlie y que salga también conmigo.

*

Decir que aquella noche había sido un completo desestre habría sido poco cuando todos llegaron al apartamento. Brent les esperaba despierto, histérico y de no ser por la presencia de Adam que parecía calmarlo, habría comenzado a asaltarlos a preguntas en cuanto abrieron la puerta.

SIn embargo la visión de lo que encontró al verlos fue más que suficiente para cortarle la respiración.

Tim apenas podía caminar y de no ser porque Armie cargaba con él y casi lo arrastraba, habría caido al suelo o simplemente no habría llegado al coche. Armie, aunque se movía bien, no estaba mucho mejor; serio, preocupado, ojos tristes y en completo silencio, dejó a Tim en su cama y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Santiago cerraba el grupo, con la misma expresión casi compungida de quien acababa de perder a un ser querido. Se le veía también agotado y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, le temblaban las manos. 

Se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para comenzar a sollozar en voz muy baja.

\- ¿Donde está Charlie? - Preguntó Adam al ver su compañero no aparecía.

\- Le he dejado en el hospital, por eso hemos tardado más de la cuenta en regresar.

\- ¿Cómo que has dejado a Charlie en el hospital? ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?

\- Adam, déjalo.

\- No lo dejo, no lo dejo, porque Armie siempre ha dicho que no se deja a nadie atrás.

\- Adam por favor.

\- Y cuando dejaste que Charlie entrara en tu equipo, dijiste que lo educarías para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que ha pasado? - Santiago se levantó de un saltó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Adam, lo confrontó, los dos se miraron a los ojos, pero la dureza del momento no duró mucho. - Charlie y el chico de Armie han demostrado tener más valor que nosotros. Tim ha tenido suerte de que Armie apareciera a tiempo, digamos que Charlie no.

Adam guardó silencio, retrocedió un par de pasos y se dio la vuelta. No era una persona violenta, pero sí alguien que se preocupaba por la gente que le importaba y sintiéndose culpable por haber pasado la noche comiendo pizza en lugar de estar donde sus compañeros le necesitaban, lanzó un puñetazo contra la pared.

\- ¡Joder!

\- Adam. 

Brent intentó contenerle, pero el agente se revolvió y le fulminó con la mirada, una amenazante, que ni pudo ni quiso controlar, después de todo eran dos desconocidos. Por mucho que Adam hubiera dejado caer que le parecía atractivo y por mucho que Brent hubiera aceptado el piropo sonrojándose; no había pasado nada entre ellos.

\- Acabamos de conocernos, eres parte de mi trabajo, así que no lo intentes.

\- No es tu culpa. - Le dijo Santiago para llamar su atención.

\- No, es cierto, es la tuya porque Charie es un novato, es un crío, es tu responsabilidad. Tu lo has dicho, el otro crío tenía a Armie, le ha salvado. Charlie te tenía a ti.

Sin esperar respueta por parte de Santiago, Adam dejó el apartamento hecho una furia. No era la primera vez que le veía a sí, pero si la primera que lo descargaba todo contra él de esa forma. Sabía que su relación con Charlie había sido complicada, desde que al inicio Adam pesara que no estaba hecho para un trabajo así, a que se hubiera puesto como obligación, entrenarle y prepararle.

POr mucho que estuviera echándole la bronca a él por lo ocurrido, lo cierta era que el fracaso lo sentía él, quien sentía que había dejado tirado al chico era él; si hubiera estado cerca, sabía que podría haberle salvado.

*

Armie tumbó a Tim en la cama y poco a poco le fue quitando la ropa. lo fue haciendo muy despacio, asegurándose que no le hacía sentir incómodo, que no se sentía mal. Tim se mantuvo callado, intetaba mantener la mirada en la pared o en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera él y se dejó hacer.

no había dejado de temblar desde que habían logrado salir de la fiesta, pero con la mente ralentizada por la Ketamina que no hacía más que darle ganas de dormir, apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y cuando fue un poco más consciente, estaban ya de camino a casa.

\- Necesito que me asegures que ese hombre no lllegó a... - Comenzó a decir Armie, pero no fue capaz de formular su pregunta.

\- No, creo que no, por lo menos. Sentí que metía mano, que me tocaba, pero se lo que quería tomar con mucha calma y no llegó a más.

\- Tim, lo siento.

\- No es...

\- No lo digas, porque no es cierto. - Armie se arrodilló delante de él y com un enorme labrador que sentía hbaer hecho algo mal a su dueño, enterró la cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho. - Jamás debí haberte hecho ir allí, podría haberte... podrías ser Charlie.

\- Pero no pasó porque estabas ahí, por mi.

Tim enredó sus dedos en el cabello del millonario y le dio un beso en la cabeza. se quedó ahí un momento, acababa de descubrir que el olor y la cercanía de Armiel he relajaban y le hacían sentir bien, incluso en los peores momentos.

\- Me duele la cabeza.

\- Te traeré un par de pastillas fuerte que te ayudarán a dormir.

Tim se abalanzó sobre Armie para no dejarle ir a ninguna parte, tiró de él y lo hizo caer sentado en la cama. Le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos con tanta fuerza que casi llegó a ahogarle.

\- No quiero dormir. No puedo ni siquiera cerrar los ojos sin ver a ese tipo que viene a por mi.

\- Nadie va a hacerte daño. - Armie sonrió con tristeza, se quitó de encima al muchacho muy lentamente y le hizo tumbarse en la cama, para hacer él mismo a continuación a su lado; rodeó su cintura con un brazos y lo pegó a él. - Se que no pude cumplir estas promesa, pero esta vez haré mucho daño al que intente ponerte la mano encima. 

\- No es necesario que acabes en la carcel por mi.

\- Duerme ahora, yo voy a estar aquí y cuando despiertes, seguiré estando, no dejaré que tengas ninguna pesadilla. 

\- Vale.

\- De verdad que no quieres un para de pastillas, te aseguro que te ayudará. 

Tim asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba como un gatito muerto de frío y mientrase tomaba las pastillas y bebía el agua se quedó dormido.


	10. Chapter 10

Armie pasó toda la noche en vela, sin apenas moverse de la esquina de la cama en la que durmió Tim entre pesadillas. Estaba preparado, había imaginado como serían aquellas horas; no esperaba menos después de la experiencia que había vivido el muchacho.

todavía recordaba y no creía que pudiera olvidar nunca, la primera vez que había estado en una de esas fiestas. No había dormido bien en una semana y después tenía miedo de volver, de ser invitado de nuevo; hasta que poco a poco y con mucho tiempo, había terminado por acostumbrarse.

Pero Tim era diferente a él, no pensaba que fuera más sensible o menos capaz de aceptar una situación complicada, pero sus vidas habían sido diferentes, Tim había visto morir a su madre, había sido marcado con la idea de que su padre era una asesino y había sido criado por su abuela. 

Poco o nada habían hablado sobre su vida desde entonces, como había sido tratado en el colegio, en instituto, su paso por la universidad. Tim era reservado, silencioso, guardaba muchos secretos y Armie estaba seguro que a partir de ahora tendría muchos más secretos, se cerraría un poco más. No lo conocía lo suficiente pero temía que su relación, la que habían comenzado a tener, se rompiera después de aquella noche o por lo menos no volviera a ser la misma.

Tim no le pidió que se quedara con él, Armie no se ofreció para dormir con él, simplemente lo hizo, se acomodó en la cama, se sentó, espalda recta contra el cabecero, piernas estiradas, porque estaba cansado, todo su cuerpo tenso, pero no pudo dormir, no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver a Tim tendido en aquella cama, medio desnudo, drogado, pidiéndole ayuda o peor aun, encontrar a Charlie en la otra habitación, como recordatorio de lo que le habría pasado a Tim de haber llevado cinco minutos más tarde.

Aprovechó el tiempo para, por un lado mantener la atención fija en Tim, consolarle cuando comenzaba a lloriquear en sueños, intentar hacerle pasar las pesadillas y con el móvil cerca para que Adam o Santiago le mantuvieran informado sobre Charlie. No es que so le hiciera sentir mejor ni útil, pero necesitaba sabe que con el tiempo, todo tenía solución.

Tim despertó pasadas las nueve, había dormido las últimas horas de la noche del tirón y casi había logrado descansar. También se dio cuenta que despertó abrazado a la cintura de Armie, aunque se separó de él en cuanto se percató, sus mejillas sonrojadas, nervioso. En otra circunstancia, Armie abría comenzado a jugar con ello, pensando que se trataba de excitación y las ganas que tenía su inconsciente de estar con él. Después de la noche pasada, entendía perfectamente que los nervios eran parte de los recuerdos y su rubor seguramente formaba parte del miedo vivido. Así que el millonario simplemente se incorporó y actuó como si nada.

\- He oído ruidos en la cocina desde hace media hora, creo que Brent está preparando el desayuno. ¿Quieres algo especial?

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Charlie desde el hospital?

Armie se puso tenso y se volvió. Habría querido esperar al menos hasta después de haber tomado el café para entrar en ese tema, pero estaba claro que Tim necesitaba sacar y saber todo lo que había pasado.

\- Santiago y Adam siguen allí, esperando. El médico les ha dicho que Charlie está descansado, que se pondrá bien, con un poco de tiempo y con ayuda de un psicólogo. - Tim ahogó un gemido, los dos se entendieron, ese podría haber sido él. - Físicamente, los daños han sido, digamos menores. Otra cosa es el tratamiento psicológico, va a ser...

\- Para.

Armie se dio la vuelta al escuchar la respuesta seca y contundente del chico. Tim estaba temblando, las manos apretadas para intentar detener el tremor de su cuerpo, pero no había forma. temblaba como un enorme flan, los ojos vidriosos, el rostro desencajado y la mirada perdida.

\- Dios, Tim. Lo siento, no pensé...

Tim se lanzó a sus brazos, enterró la cabeza contra su pecho y se echó a llorar, de pronto parecía un niño aterrorizado por la oscuridad, por la tormenta, por la soledad, parecía la criatura más desesperada del mundo y necesitada del universo. Lo abrazó, lo estrechó contra el y le besó la cabeza varias veces, mejor eso que intentar decir algo, cuando sabía que nada ayudaría al chico en ese momento.

\- La operación fue un completo desastre, lo se, fue culpa mía. - Tenía que disculparse y ya que Adam no le iba a dejar acercarse a Charlie, al menos lo haría con Tim o con el universo mismo. - Todo esto ha sido un error desde el inicio por no contarte la verdad.

\- Quiero volver a intentarlo. - Dijo Tim sollozando.

\- ¿Intentar el qué?

\- La misión, infiltrarme en una de esas fiestas y acabar con esos desgraciados. 

\- Tim, no.

\- No puedes negarme esto. Sigo siendo uno de los muchachos que ellos piensan que espera llegar lejos si seduce a uno de esos malditos ricos bastardos. ¿Se creyeron que saltaba la alarma antiicendios verdad? - Armie asintió en silencio, dejando que terminara de hablar. - Entonces quiero que me eduques, que me entrenes de verdad. Quiero tomármelo en serio y que...

\- ¿No te has dado ningún golpe en la cabeza esta noche verdad? ¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado y por lo que has pasado?

Tim se arrodilló en la cama y miró fijamente al millonario. No recordaba haberlo visto mirarle con tanta fuerza y decisión. Le daba miedo pensar que esa fortaleza se la diera el miedo de la noche anterior, que la rabia le hiciera actuar sin pensar.

\- ¿Recuerdas que mandaron a Charlie al hospital verdad? No le conozco, es cierto, pero tu sí, es uno de tus agentes ¿verdad? ¿No quieres que esa gente pague por lo que le han hecho?

Armie había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Tim fuera un muchacho más débil, más temeroso, que se escondiera tras él, incluso que no quisiera volver a saber nada de él tras lo ocurrido, que le culpara, que le odiara. 

Hubiera sido más fácil acercarse de nuevo, pedirle perdón y recuperar su confianza. Habría sido más simple levantar al chico hundido que detener el huracán en el que se estaba convirtiendo para evitar que se hiciera daño.

Le conocía poco, eso ya le había quedado claro, creía haberle entendido, pero se daba cuenta que se había equivocado. Tim se escondía, pero era capaz de muchas cosas, era mucho más fuerte de lo que quería mostrar, porque era más fácil pasar desapercibido siempre un adolescente que no llamaba la atención que ser el chico fuerte y seguro de si mismo que ahora tenía delante.

\- Algo me dice que no voy a hacerte cambiar de idea diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga. - Tim negó con la cabeza, mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro. - ¿Tampoco me harías el favor de repensártelo mientras desayunamos?

De nuevo, la respuesta llegó en forma de negativa con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Debí asegurarme de tu nivel de cabezonería cuando puse interés en ti.

\- Demasiado tarde para eso. Me elegiste a mi para esto por algún motivo y ahora te estoy diciendo que estoy preparado para hacer esto, quiero hacerlo y ahora entiendo, aunque sea de la peor forma posible todos los riesgos. 

\- Tuviste demasiada suerte anoche.

Armie se levantó, la espalda le estaba matando pero logró que no se le notara demasiado. Un par de horas en el gimnasio lo solucionarían todo. Necesitaba darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y pensar con un poco de calma, aunque algo le decía que Tim no le iba a dar mucho tiempo para ello.

\- No fue suerte, fuiste tu, estabas allí, para ayudarme y lo hiciste. Eso me convierte en parte de tu equipo ¿no?

Armie tiró del cuerpo del muchacho, pese a ser bastante alto, era delgado, espigado y rodearle la cintura fue fácil y cómodo. Lo apretó contra él una mano que casi clavaba los dedos en sus caderas, la otra agarró su barbilla y la sostuvo con firmeza, así hasta que notó que el cuerpo del chico empezaba a dejar de temblar.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento, hacía días que no estaban así, cerca, tranquilos, en silencio, sin nadie que les molestara. Casi habían olvidado que había un tensión entre ellos que no tenía que ver con el trabajo, ni con ninguna otra cosa que no fueran ellos dos. 

\- No trabajas para mi.

\- Cuando me metiste en esto comencé a ser uno de tus agentes.

Armie lo zarandeó con cuidado, pero alterado,

\- No digas eso, jamás te trataría como a uno.

\- Lo que le pasó a Charlie no fue culpa tuya, pero precisamente por él y por otros tantos que habrán pasado por cosas similares, es por lo que quiero seguir aquí, quiero estar preparado para echarles abajo el maldito negocio.

No había nada que hacer, encima de ser mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, Tim era un pequeño testarudo con el que no había forma de razonar cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

Le levantó la barbilla un poco más y tuvo que inclinarse para poder besarle. No le preguntó si podía o debía hacerlo. Simplemente apoyó sus labios sobre los del chico y lo escuchó gemir, su simple contacto lo hizo estremecerse, pero no huir. tomó su rostro con las dos manos y empujó su boca sobre la de Tim abriéndose paso para hacer el beso más profundo, más intenso.

Tim se dejó llevar, era tan diferente este contacto a lo que ese hombre había intentado hacerle en la fiesta. Sabía que con el millonario no tenía nada que temer, así que simplemente relajó su cuerpo, por fin después de horas, incluso después de dormir; por primera vez se sentía verdaderamente tranquilo.

\- Si vamos a hacer esto, si de verdad quieres hacerlo, voy a tener que enseñarte todo lo que hacen esos chicos... todo, porque si vuelve a ocurrir lo de anoche, tienes que estar preparado.

\- ¿Vas a drogarme? - Armie se puso pálido pero Tim se echó a reír.- Se que no lo vas a hacer, aunque por lo menos así estaría verdaderamente preparado. 

\- No hagas bromas con eso.

\- Lo siento.

\- Lo que quería decir eso que muchos de los jóvenes que se mueven por esas fiestas, hacen todo lo que les pide de forma voluntaria, saben lo que se espera de ellos. Eso es lo que tendré que enseñarte... tal y como me lo enseñaron a mi, como si fuera uno de ellos.

\- Antes de eso, la cabeza me va a estallar y me muero de hambre. ¿Podemos desayunar primero?

\- Eso es por lo que te hicieron tomar. Es peor que la resaca por alcohol, pero se pasará pronto, en cuanto comas algo.

*

Armie decidió ir a buscar a sus compañeros al hospital. Se llevó a Tim en el asiento del copiloto y a Brent en la parte de atrás de su BMW, porqueno quería quedarse solo en casa, temía que su padre fuera a buscarle, pero también, aunque no había dicho nada al respecto, quería estar cerca de Tim, por si podía hacer algo por él, sobretodo después de lo que había oído que había sucedido la noche anterior. 

También estaba Adam. No podía decir que hubiera sido amor a primera vista, no en la situación en la que se habían conocido, pero había algo en el federal que le daba ganas de saber más de él. Tal vez fuera porque necesitaba que alguien se fijara en él hasta con el rostro cubierto de moratones o porque había creído que Adam había estado a punto de contarle su historia. Tal vez era por haberlo visto como alguien también vulnerable tras lo ocurrido a Charlie.

Fuera como fuera, había muchas cosas en juego con aquellos federales, ahora que sabía que Tim quería seguir adelante con su entrenamiento como agente secreto novato y con la idea de que su padre pronto se enteraría que estaba trabajando con ellos. De cualquier forma se sentía más útil y mucho más seguro con ellos cerca.

Habían instalado a Charlie en una habitación privada y particular de la que nadie más que ellos, sabía absolutamente nada. Si habían tenido suerte, también su cobertura había quedado intacta y nadie en aquella fiesta había llegado a saber que el FBI había estado investigando.

Tan solo Santiago, Adam y Armie, como líder del grupo, tenían acceso a la habitación; incluso los padres del muchacho que estaban de camino desde la otra parte del país, tendrían que pedir un permiso para poder entrar. Todo era cuestión de protección y de que nadie descubriera nada.

Tanto Santiago como Adam estaban fuera de la habitación cuando ellos llegaron. Santiago se acercó, pero Adam se colocó frente a la puerta, como si tuviera intención de evitarles la entrada.

\- El médico y un par de enfermeras están revisando sus heridas. - Dijo Santiago, mirando de reojo a Adam. - La operación por el desgarro... fue bien, nada que no se cure en unos días. Los hematomas no tiene una gran importancia y el ojo hinchado no corre peligro. 

\- ¿Los temblores?

\- Pasaran solos, cuando el resto de su cuerpo se recupere.

\- Diles del tema psicológico. - Añadió Adam con tono notablemente despectivo. - No te dejes la parte más interesante del diagnostico, Santi.

El otro federal suspiró con fuerza, Armie lo conocía bien, sabía que se estaba conteniendo mucho para no darse la vuelta y soltarle un puñetazo en la cara a su compañero.

\- No saben cuando podrán comenzar las sesiones psicólogas, ha pasado poco tiempo, unas horas; pero por el momento no ha pronunciado una sola palabra y se muestra esquivo. 

\- Lo que traducido a un idioma normal es que tiene un trauma mental impresionante por las mierdas que le hicieron en esa maldita fiesta y es posible que nunca se recupere.

\- Adam, por favor. 

Armie tenía que frenarle, si había alguien que no era culpable de lo que le había ocurrido al muchacho, ese era Santiago. Él mismo le había dicho que se quedara atrás, que fuera su control de cámaras; no habría podido hacer nada por mucho que lo hubiera querido.

Además, Adam no sabía la relación que había entre Santiago y Charlie, relación que no debería existir según los términos del FBI, que Armie había descubierto por casualidad por haberse olvidado el móvil en el vestuario y que había escondido por amistad hacia Santiago.

\- No debería haber pasado, lo se. Pero Charlie no me dijo que se estaba preparando para entrar en la academia y yo tampoco le dije que era agente del FBI.

Armie no había dicho nada y pronto se dio cuenta que los dos eran capaces de mantener su relación al margen del trabajo y de cualquier investigación, incluso de su propio compañero, Adam que todavía no se había dado cuenta que estaba haciendo pasar a Santiago el peor momento de toda su vida.

\- Adam, - Armie dio un paso adelante y se puso entre sus dos agentes, no quería que Santiago perdiera los nervios, cosa no pasaba casi nunca, ni que Adam terminara diciendo algo que pudiera hacer demasiado daño. - Charlie sabía donde se mentía y podía no haber seguido el juego al tipo que se lo llevó al reservado.

\- Quiso darme tiempo al saber que Tim estaba en peligro. Tienes razón, fue mi culpa por no haber sido más rápido en mi respuesta, pero fue Charlie el que salvó la situación en realidad y solo por eso tendrías que entrar en esa habitación y decirle que es mejor agente que has visto nunca y el tío más valiente.

Los dos se miraron, hasta que Santiago apartó la mirada, después de todo se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido y nada de lo que pasara o hiciera nadie, podría quitarle jamás ese sentimiento. 

Armie no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos exactamente, pero su compañero estaba hecho polvo, derrotado, sobretodo porque no podía expresar lo que verdaderamente sentía sin poner en peligro su trabajo o el de Charlie. 

No podía hacerse una idea completa sobre como se sentía Santiago en ese momento, con lo mal que se sentía ya por Tim.

Dijo que como jefe del equipo, iba a entrar en la habitación para ver a Charlie y hablar con su médico mientras llegaba su familia. Pidió a Tim y Brent que esperaran fuera y cerró la puerta tras él.

El médico, se acercó le saludó y esperó a que le echara un vistazo rápido al muchacho en la cama.

El aspecto de Charlie, era cuanto menos, terrible, no hacía falta ser un gran médico para darse cuenta que le habían dado una pequeña paliza y que se habían ensañado con su rostro. Ahora dormía, así que no pudo hablar con él y se concentró de nuevo en el médico.

Fuera decidieron irse a tomar un café o más bien Tim y Brent, empujaron a los dos federales para que descansaran y se olvidaran un poco de lo que había pasado. Obviamente eso no fue posible, porque Tim no tardó en comenzar a decir que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para meter a esa gente en la carcel.

Para cuando Armie apareció, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Adam, mucho más calmado ahora, después de haberse tomado un buen café, se había acercado a Brent y le había ofrecido darle clases de defensa personal.

\- Ni tu padre ni nada debería ponerte una mano encima, pero si lo hace, tienes que saber defenderte.

Obviamente, Brent no tardó en aceptar, tampoco ocultaba mucho que Adam le gustaba y le entusiasmaba la idea de pasar tiempo a su lado. Tim empezaba a estar cada vez más convencido, si eso era posible, en convertirse en un miembro activo del equipo de Armie, como si ya fuera un federal.

\- No quiero sustituir a Charlie. - Estaba diciendo cuando Armie entró en la cafetería. - Pero no me podéis negar que mientras esté de baja, vais a necesitar igualmente un cebo.

\- Ni siquiera te he dicho que me parezca bien y mucho menos que ya te haya aceptado en mi equipo, teniendo en cuenta que no eres agente federal.

Armie no intentó parecer no molesto, porque el comportamiento del muchacho le parecía casi una insubordinación y eso que no formaba parte de su gente. Quería protegerle, si pudiera lo sacaría incluso del estado para que es gente no volviera a dar con él, pero el chico se empeñaba en llevarle la contraria, en ser un cabezota y hacer las cosas a su manera sin preguntarle.

\- Armie, ya te lo he dicho, no puedo quedarme sentado después de lo que he visto y he vivido. Otra personas esconderían la cabeza bajo la tierra y harían como si no ha pasado nada para no meterse en más problemas. - Tim dejó atrás al grupo que seguían sentados a la mesa mirando la conversación como si fuera lo más interesante a lo que prestar atención. - Pero se podría decir que yo nací unido a problemas, no estaría aquí si no fuera por todo lo que me ha pasado. No te habría conocido si no hubiera tenido problemas.

\- Tu si que vas a ser un problema para mi. Ven conmigo, tenemos que dejar algunas cosas claras.

Tim dio un respingo al escuchar la dureza en el tono de voz con el que le habló el federal; en las semanas que hacía que se conocían, Armie había sido tranquilo y normalmente dulce con él, como si tuviera miedo de romperle.

Caminó como un soldado que seguía las órdenes de su capitán, detrás del largo cuerpo del millonario fuera de la cafetería y como él, giró hasta las escaleras de emergencia. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Armie lo empujó contra la pared y atrapó sus hombros.

\- ¿Cuánto más tiempo pretendes meterme en problemas?

\- ¿De que estás hablando?

La respuesta llegó en forma de beso; un beso desesperado, húmedo, profundo, que le dejó sin aliento. Al separare, a Tim le costaba respirar y Armie estaba alterado.

\- Mi vida era mucho más simple antes de que tu entraras. Era muy fácil ser un federal encubierto, montar mi propia empresa y tener puesta la careta de un mister Grey. Era fácil contratar chicos como tú y saber que ninguno era el adecuado para ofrecerle lo que te dije a ti; unos eran unos críos, infantiles, otros unos cretinos, algunos unos creídos. 

Apretó su cuerpo contra el chico todo lo que pudo, hasta que casi no había más espacio para que pasara el aire entre ellos. Tim podía sentirse asustado, pero la fuerza que estaba mostrando el federal le hacía sentirse extrañamente protegido y sobretodo con ganas de tenerlo mucho más cerca.

\- Lo controlotaba todo y a todos, a mi equipo, a mi editorial, tenía la vista encima de la gente a la que estábamos investigando y entonces apareciste tú, tímido, inseguro pero con aura que no había visto nunca. - Le levantó la barbilla cuando Tim intentó desviar la mirada. - Dios mío, Tim, no sabes lo que tienes dentro de ti y ahora te estás dando cuenta que quieres hacer mucho más, que puedes hacer mucho más.

\- Yo solo quiero ayudar.

\- Y lo harás, pero sin arriesgar el cuello antes. Ahí fuera está Adam, desesperado pro vengar lo que le ha pasado a Charlie y no creo que tuviera problemas en adiestrarte el mismo, solo por volver a ponerte en una de esas fiestas y terminar la misión. 

\- ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

\- ¡No! No conoces a Adam, no es novato, pero tiene muchos pensamientos irracionales, se deja llevar y arrastra a quien haga falta por conseguir lo que quiere. No puedo permitir que seas tú el arrastrado.

\- Armie.

De pronto la mirada del federal cambió y volvió a ser esa dulce y cariñosa que Tim tan bien conocía, esa mano que le acariciaba la mejilla y esos labios a los que empezaba a ser bastante adicto. deslizó la mejilla contra su mano, cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, de pronto se sentía relajado y al mismo tiempo cansado y lo único que quería era volver a la cama.

\- Me pone muy nervioso saber que quieres hacer tantas cosas, pero tengas prisas y te metas en problemas de los que no pueda salvarte.

\- Se que eso no pasará nunca.

Armie se puso serio, demasiado, con el gesto de que había dicho algo que había tocado la fibra sensible del federal; pero como no dijo nada, Tim no preguntó, ya tenía bastantes cosas en las que preocuparse como para contarle algún secreto importante.

\- De cualquier modo, si quieres trabajar para mi...

\- Contigo.

Armie se mordió el labio sonriendo y apoyó la frente sobre la del chico. Ambos guardaron silencio un momento en la semioscuridad de la salida de emergencia del hospital por la que nadie pasaba nunca, escuchando el agua que caía por las tuberías cercanas.

\- Si quieres trabajar conmigo, tendrás que dejar de ser tan respondón y seguir mis órdenes, aceptarlas y cumplirlas. - Tim puso la espalda recta y asintió. - Nada de tomarme el pelo o comportarme como mi... bueno, como lo que estás haciendo ahora, cuando estamos delante e los demás y mucho menos cuando estemos en medio de una fiesta o trabajando. - Tim se relajó un poco y asintió de nuevo, con gesto más tranquilo. - Pero cuando estemos a solas, - Con un movimiento demasiado rápido para que Tim pudiera evitar lanzar un grito ahogado, Armie cargó con su cuerpo, lo levantó en el aire, le hizo rodear sus caderas con las piernas y lo pegó a a la pared. - Agárrate bien.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Que me convierta en tu jefe y tu no seas federal, significa que puedo seguir intentando llevarte a la cama, como llevo empeñado en hacer desde que te conocí. - Tim tragó saliva aparatosamente, Armie observó como su nuez subía y baja y se acercó para besarla. - Eres la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida y la sola idea de que ese hombre te hubiera hecho daño, me vuelve loco. 

Tim rodeó el cuello del federal con ambas manos y enterró el rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre su cuello y su hombro. Quería llorar, Armie no se había idea lo mucho que le emocionaba que alguien dijera algo así de él, que se preocupara y se fijara en él.

\- Mírame. Tim, mírame por favor.

El muchacho levantó la mirada lentamente, estaba tan ruborizado, sus mejillas completamente rojas, como un niño que llevara toda la tarde corriendo. Armie entrelazó los dedos entre sus cabellos rizados y le fue besando desde el lóbulo de la oreja, la mejilla, los ojos, la barbilla y finalmente sus labios.

\- Entrenarte para convertirte en uno de esos chicos va a significar un juego sexual y sensual para el que no se si estás preparado.

\- No soy virgen... técnicamente no lo soy.

\- Esto va a ser mucho más.

\- Mientras sea contigo, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas, firmé el contrato, recuerdas.

\- Eso solo era...

\- Soy tuyo, señor Hammer, agente Hammer, Armie, soy tuyo para hacer lo que me pidas cuando me lo pidas. - Tim agarró el cabello del millonario, tampoco sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero se dejó llevar por su deseo. - Se que nunca me harás daño, se lo que sientes por mi y se que esa gente no será siempre tan... tú. Estoy en tus manos, literalmente, me fío de ti.

Armie estaba a punto de perder la cabeza o tal vez lo había hecho ya y no se había dado cuenta, porque ese chico le volvía loco, irracional, hiperprotector y todo lo que quería era desaparecer de allí, encerrarse en su dormitorio con el muchacho y olvidarse durante una sola noche del entrenamiento y de lo que estaba por venir.

Lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo y notó como temblaba. ¿Por qué no hacer eso? ¿Por qué no ser simplemente Armie y Tim una vez, unas horas, una noche, en la que no importaba nada más?

\- No habrá una fiesta en unas semanas, tenemos tiempo de educarte y que aprendas a ser uno de esos chicos. - Tim asintió, aun cuando no sabía exactamente lo que eso siginificaba. - Vamos a mi casa, los dos solos, algo me dice que si hablo con Adam, se llevará a Brent y tendremos el apartamento para nosotros.

\- ¿Quieres que estamos tu y yo solos en tu casa?

\- Si en casa, toda la noche. Sin entrenamiento, su malos recuerdos, solos tu y yo, el sofá, la tele, la cena y.... la cama.

\- Oh, wow, yo... si, claro

\- La cama o la ducha si quieres, la terraza, cualquier punto de la casa que te guste.

\- Vale, vale no tienes que vendérmelo más. Iré contigo, donde tu me digas.

Armie le cogió de la mano, la besó y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios.

\- Vamos, nuestras vacaciones van a ser muy cortas, pero no podemos perder ni un minuto.


	11. Chapter 11

El cuerpo de Armie lo cubría por completo. Era más alto, más grande, sus manos atrapaban las suyas hasta hacerlas desaparecer y su boca estaba recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel que iba quedando libre de ropa.

Habían vuelto a casa directos dese el hospital sin decir nada a nadie. Sabían que el apartamento estaba vacío y querían aprovechar el momento que podía no ser muy largo.

Ya había sido difícil no dejarse llevar en la escalera de emergencia del hospital y ya allí, Tim había notado la rigidez en el cuerpo del federal, que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no meterme mano más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Besarse en un lugar donde podían pillarles, donde cualquiera pudiera pasar y encontrarse con ellos, era excitante, morboso y una de sus primeras experiencias sexuales.

Decirle a Armie que no era virgen era bastante relativo aunque no del todo falso. Había hecho cosas, había besado a dos chicos en dos fiestas y había dejado que le metieran mano en el baño y en uno de los dormitorios de la casa. Había estado cerca de llegar al final con los dos, estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que Le pidieran por el simple hecho de que ambos se habían fijado en él.

No se sentía orgulloso de lo que se había dejado hacer por el simple hecho de ser simple hecho de ser complaciente y con uno había descubierto que prefiere ser el que seguía las órdenes, el que terminaba de rodillas mientras el otro se desabrochaba los vaqueros delante de él.

Fue a los dieciocho cuando aprendió lo que significaba ser pasivo y por qué nunca podría ser activo en una relación sexual y ahora con Armie, sus espectativas no eran diferentes, con la única diferencia de que aquel chaval del que ya no recordaba si quiera el nombre sabía que era virgen y novato en todo lo relacionado con el sexo; Armie por otro lado, creía que tenía más experiencia de la que en verdad tenía.

Armie le besó hasta que su labios quedaron hinchados y enrojecidos, hasta que a los dos les costaba respirar, hasta que besarle labios y cuello no fue suficiente y la escalera de emergencia no fue un sitio lo bastante privado.

\- Vamos a casa. - Fue todo lo que Armie tuvo que decir para que Tim supiera que estaba a punto de hacer un viaje sin retorno y lo estaba deseando.

Poco supo Tim lo que pasó desde que subieron al coche de Armie hasta que fue consciente de que estaban en su cama... En la cama de Armie, tocándose, acariciando el cuerpo del otro, besándose.

Armie sabía lo que hacía, de eso no había duda, se movía por su cuerpo tocando donde lograba arrancar un gemito, parecía conocer cada centimetro de él muchacho como si cada noche pasaran horas en aquella cama. 

\- Debería mandarte a casa mañana por la mañana y decirte que olvidaras todo esto esto porque es demasiado peligroso. 

Tim se mordio el labio para recuperar un poco el aliento. 

\- No quiero ir a ninguna parte y lo sabes. Si me mandas a casa volveré aquí. 

Armie contestó con un beso rudo, largo y apasionado. Rodeó su cintura, lo levantó y todavía medio vestido lo sentó sobre su regazo.

Enterró el rostro en el hombro del muchacho y aspiro su aroma hasta sentir que se ahogaba. 

-  ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testarudo?   
\- No te gustaría si no lo fuera. 

Armie lo miró a los ojos con una mirada que pretendía ser esquiva, molesta, madura, pero que en realidad tan sólo demostraba que Le era imposible dejar de observar al chico y estar lejos de él. 

\- Ahora mismo pienso que me gustaría de cualquier forma.   
\- Eso es porque vamos tener sexo por primera vez. - Tim enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Armie y sonrió apenado. Tal vez el federal no se había dado cuenta de esto y al escucharle Le dejaba. - Si fuera otro tipo de chico después de esta noche habrías perdido el interés en mi. 

Pero Armie rodeó su cintura, la apretó con más fuerza contra él ye besó, con ternera y delicadeza al principio pero conforme fue abriéndose pasó en su boca, aceleró los movimientos y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a marcar su territorio de nuevo en la mandíbula y el cuello del muchacho. 

\- Con sexo o sin él, nunca te he visto como el polvo de una noche. No te negaré que tuve esa daré o creía se así peque la gente a mi alrededor lo era, pero en seguida me di cuenta que no era eso lo que quería.   
\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres ahora? 

Llevaba día soñando con su pelo color azabache, con esos rizos desordenados y esa mirada tierna que intentaba ocultar al niño que tenía miedo de casi todo a su alrededor. 

Ponerle las manos encima fue fácil, excitante ver como reaccionaba al notar que sus dedos se deslizaban bajo su pantalón. 

Tim abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso tenso, Armie se echó a reír y se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios y luego sobre sus párpados cerrados. 

\- No tenemos que hacer nada que nl quieras.   
-  Pero yo quiero hacerlo contigo. Solo... No soy tan experto en estas cosas como tú y a lo mejor necesito ir más despacio. 

Armie le acarició la espalda con la yema de dos dedos. 

\- Tú mandas. Ya tendré tiempo de sentirme mal cuando te enseñe como funcionan esas fiestas. Ahora estsmos aquí tu y yo solos, es nuestro momento, tu momento.   
\- Entonces. - Tim se puso en pie en la cama y sonrió con las mejillas acaloradas por el rubor. - Deja que, a lo mejor no te gusta lo que ves, si me desnudo primero...  
\- Ey, no tengas miedo. Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Armie estaba preparado para decir una cuantos halagos más para hacer sentir bien a su joven amante, pero se que sin palabras al verlo ahí de pie, en su cama, completamente desnudo. Su piel blanca, pura, como si nunca le hubiera dado el sol, sin una sola marca, excepto por una cicatriz en el muslo derecho.

Alargó la mano para tocarla y el chico de estremeció al notar su contacto.

\- Ven aquí. - Gimió Armie, sus manos temblorosas y una sonrisa trémula en la boca. - Necesito tocarte y sino vienes, voy a lanzarme sobre ti como un animal salvaje.

Tim tosió nervioso, se dejó caer sobre la cama, de rodillas, los brazos caídos a ambos lados y la mirada fija en Armie. Se estaba entregando a él entero, sin protestar, sin condición y Armie creyó morir.

Lo abrazó y lo tumbó en la cama, se recostó sobre él, con una mano aciriciando su cintura, dibujando los huesos de su cadera, bajó el rostro para besar su vientre y Tim arqueó la espalda. Con la otra mano fue desabrochando su pantalón.

Tim jamás había sentido una sensación así en las manos de otra persona y mucho menos de un hombre y precisamente por eso, se moría de ganas de tocarle también, de sentirle y sobretodo de aprender a tocarle y darle placer.

Para ello, bajó la mirada al cuerpo demidesnudo, al pantalón que desaparecía y a la piel que iba quedando a la vista y alargó la mano mordiéndose el labio; pero fue la mano de Armie la que se cerró alrededor de su miembro y solo fue capaz de gemir y esconder el rostro contra el pecho del federal.

\- No se hasta que punto es tu primera vez, pero sólo quiero que te sientas bien.

Tim cerró los ojos, con una mezcla de vergüenza o extraño pudor. Deseaba hacer aquello, desde mucho antes de conocer a Armie deseaba estar entre sus brazos, ser cuidado y protegido por él y sobretodo, aunque jamás habría pensado que pidiera suceder de verdad, estar en su cama, bajo su cuerpo, ser amado y que su primera vez completa fuera con el millonario.

Perdió el sentido de la realidad cuando Armie guió su mano para enseñarle como acariciar su miembro, creyó enloquecer cuando fue la mano de su amante la que è citó su miembro hasta dejarle sin respiración y cayó en una espiral de placer cuando los dedos de Armie le penetraron.

Gimió o tal vez gritó, estába muy seguro cuando Armie le levantó las piernas y le hizo darse la vuelta. Enloqueció cuando sintió todo su peso sobre él, cuando sus labios mordisquearon el lóbulo de su oreja y besó la base de su nuca y hombros. Pero nada tuvo comparación al millón de sensaciones que se acumularon en su interior cuando el miembro firme y erecto del millonario le penetró finalmente.

\- No me importa lo que diga la ley, mataré a quien intente hacerte daño la próxima vez. - Susurró Armie en el oído del muchacho cuando los dos habían recuperado el aliento, todavía recostado sobre él, mientras le besaba el hombro.  
\- No hagas nada estúpido por mi.  
\- ¿Tan estúpido como que tu te empeñes en meterte en la boca del lobo de esas fiestas por trabajar conmigo?  
\- Si, más o menos.  
\- Entonces si tu haces tonterías por mi, yo las haré por ti.

*

Era casi de noche cuando Brent bajó del taxi en la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Tim. Sabía, que no era una gran idea, se lo habian dicho todos, pero allí tenía todas sus cosas, había salido corriendo después de la paliza que le había propinado su padre y quería recoger algunas.

Así que era tarde, por supuesto la calle estaba vacía y como si fuera una película de terror, podía escuchar sus propios pasos.

No se sentía seguro, hacía días que no se sentía realmente seguro en ningún sitio y caminar solo le hacia venir la ansiedad pero Tim ya tenía bastante con lo que había pasado la noche anterior y a Adam apenas lo conocía como para pedirle que le acompañara o peor aún, que hiciera el caballero de blanca armadura.

Así que se había decidido, no había dicho nada a nadie para no preocupar sin motivo y se había plantado en su bloque de apartamento. Quería hacerlo rápido, entrar, llenar una bolsa con unas cosas y casi salir corriendo.

Metió la llave en la cerradura, estaba convencido que en cuanto estuviera en el patio de luces podría estar tranquilo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se abrió la puerta, alguien le empujó desde atrás, perdió el equilibro y cayó de rodillas.

\- Mira, mira a quien me he encontrado. Ya pensaba que no aparecerías por aquí.

Reconoció la voz. Llevaba años escuchando a su padre hablando con gente como ese tío, matones, gorilas, había muchos términos para ese tipo de personas y sabía que no era algo bueno tenerlo en la puerta de casa.

Se dio la vuelta, al menos tenía que verle la cara y saber a quien se estaba enfrentando, aunque no tuviera ninguna oportunidad.

El tipo no era muy alto, pero con unos hombros tan anchos y los enormes puños, un golpe suyo podía ser terrible.

\- Tu padre te ha echado mucho de menos, muchacho.  
\- Mi padre no me echa de menos a mi. - Brent de incorporó un poco, quería mantener un poco de orgullo frente a los hombres de su padre. - Echa de menos el dinero que iba a ganar conmigo.  
\- Vaya, el cachorro saca las garras.

Brenr apretó los dientes, quería protestar, pero a aquel hombre no le importaba lo que tuviera que decir. Le agarró de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo levantó del suelo casi sin problemas.

\- Voy a dejarte las cosas claras, chico. Tu padre tiene negocios que mueven millones y tu eres uno de ellos, como todos los que estamos a su alrededor.  
\- No voy a volver. Puedes decirle a mi padre...

No llegó a terminar la frase, aquel hombre no era una persona paciente, como no lo era su padre ni ninguno de sus hombres y cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía el puño del tipo en su mejilla y un terrible dolor en la cabeza, cuando su sien chocó contra el mármol del suelo.

\- No me estás entiendo, chico. No voy a decirle nada a tu padre, porque no hay nada que decirle al viejo. - El hombre volvió a hacerle incorporarle. - Así que vamos a dejar una cosa clara. Puedo darte todos los golpes que quieras hasta que te deje inconsciente y vengas conmigo o puedes levantarte tu mismo y venir a saludar a tu padre.

El puño enfocado a su cara no le dejó responder. Quería decir que se fuera a la mierda, que él y su padre podían y debían dejarlo en paz, paro al mismo tiempo sabía lo eso solo supondría unos cuantos golpes más y terminar en la parte de atrás del coche de ese desgraciado, de camino a la oficina de su padre.

Lamentablemente para su rostro, había decidido ser más orgulloso, hacer las cosas a su manera.

\- No voy a ningún parte.  
\- ¿Sabes chico? En el fondo esperaba que dijeras algo así. - Todavía no se había recuperado de los golpes que le había propinado su padre pocos días antes y ahora las cosas volvían a comenzar. - Tu padre dijo que te trajera de vuelta a bajo cualquier circunstancia. ¿Te he dicho ya que Le gustan mis métodos?

Al tercer golpe perdió la cuenta de cuantos llegaban, así que no llegó a saber cuantos recibió antes de que la enorme figura de su agresor desapareciera.

Atontado por los golpes, escuchó lo que parecía ser una pelea, entre aquel hombre y otra persona, luego se hizo el silencio y unos instantes más tarde dos manos de posaron sus mejillas.

\- Brent. Ey, Brent. ¿Me oyes?  
\- Creo que si... A menos que oiga voces por los golpes.  
\- Soy Adam, el agente federal. ¿Recuerdas?  
\- ¿Adam?  
\- Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que aparezca otro de los tipos de tu padre.

Todavía aturdido, notó que las manos lo ponían en pie y un cuerpo más grande que el suyo, lo sujetaba. Abrió los ojos y efectivamente Adam, el agente del FBI al que le habían asignado protegerle.

\- Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa, allí seguro que te busca la gente de tu padre.  
\- ¿Me has seguido? - Dijo Brent, intentando resistirse a que el agente lo llevara a ninguna parte.  
\- Que remedio, eres mi misión y te escaquearse. Si te ocurre algo... Algo más de lo que ya te ha pasado, es a mi a quien echan la bronca.  
\- Ah.

Brent habisn esperando gustar o interesar de alguna personal al federal, que estuviera allí porque temía de verdad que le hubiere sucedido algo malo.

Ahora se daba cuenta que nada más lejos de la realidad. Para Adam, él era un número, un encargo, una misión más que olvidaría cuando llegara siguiente.

\- No te pongas ahora melodramático, Antonello. Podría haberme no dado cuenta que dejabas el hospital, podría no haberme molestado en ir tras de ti y ahora podría no llevarte a mi casa si no dejarte en una casa segura o de vuelta en el apartamento de mi jefe. Así que no pienses que solo eres parte de mi trabajo. Te aseguro que me importas lo bastante como para haberme dejado los nudillos en la cara de ese tipo.

Volvió a rodear su cintura y Brent sintió que quedaba pegado al federal y que no había forma de separarse de él ni escapar.

Lo miró de nuevo. De repente su expresión era diferente, más directa, más personal, más íntima. No podía negar que era uno de la tipos más guapos que había visto en su vida y que tenía algo fascinante que Le daba ganas de conocerlo.

\- Será mejor moverse ya porque si me dejas que te trate los nuevos golpes vas a tener unos buenos moratones mañana por la mañana y ese tipo golpea duro.

Brent aceptó sin rechistar más, estaba dolorido, atemorizado y derrotado. Quería dormir y quería hacerlo relajado por una noche.

Agradecía que Armie le hubiera dejado quedarse en su apartamento, pero también se había dado cuenta de la enorme atracción que había entre el federal y su mejor amigo, así que tampoco podía pedir que se preocuparan por él, como quería y necesitaba bajo el miedo que estaba sintiendo aquellos días.

Pero al mirar en ese momento a Adam a los ojos y sentir la fuerza con la que lo sostenía y tiraba de él, Brent sintió algo diferente, algo intenso e intimo al mismo tiempo que no recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo y solo por eso, aceptó voluntariamente ir con él, para saber lo que significaban todas esas nuevas emociones.

*

Cuando Santiago entró en la habitación de hospital a primera hora del día siguiente, se la encontró vacía.

Salió a la carrera hasta el mostrador de las enfermeras, golpeó con un golpe seco para llamar la atención de la que estaba hablando por el móvil y tuvo que concentrarse para no perder los nervios y gritar.

\- ¿Donde está el paciente de esa habitación? - Dijo señalando a la puerta.  
\- Oh, si pobrecito. Anoche estaba desesperado para que le dieran el alta y esta mañana el medio no ha podido evitarlo. Digamos que los nervios del muchacho le han hecho firmarle el alta.  
\- ¿Me está diciendo que le han dado el alta ya después del trauma que ha sufrido?  
\- Fue hace poco, seguramente todavía no ha dejado el hospital?

Santiago no se molestó en escuchar más, volvió a echar a correr y bajó al lobby del hospital. Solo tenía una puerta principal, así que no podía salir por otro sito que no era aquella puerta.

Esperó que la enfermera tuviera razón y no hubiera tenido ocasión de salir todavía y por fortuna no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de verlo aparecer sentado en la silla de ruedas con la que salían todos los pacientes.

Le hizo un gesto a la muchacha para que se acercara, con la identificación de agente del FBI en mano y le dijo que se encargaba él desde allí.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces?  
\- Hoy irme a casa, mañana volver al trabajo. - Contestó Charlie sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos.  
\- ¿Volver al trabajo mañana? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

El joven federal se puso en pie, quería perder de vista la silla de ruedas que más que ayudarle, le hacía recordar cada segundo porque estaba allí.

Sin embargo, su cuero decidió llevarle la, contraria y un intenso dolor se apoderó de él. Tuvo que sostenerse a la silla de ruedas para no perder el equilibrio y recuperar el aliento que le quitaban los pinchazos en la parte baja del vientre.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido que te den el alta así?  
\- Soy un buen actor, se disimular.  
\- Pues conmigo no lo hagas. No sufro tu dolor físico, pero me duele demasiado el corazón por saber e culpable de lo que te ha pasado.  
\- ¿Culpable tú? No estabas allí dentro, no sabías que estaba cometiendo una estupidez. No habrías podido hacer nada.

No podía negar que se sentía más tranquilo con la mano de su jefe y amante en secreto, alrededor de la cintura impidiendo así que cayera al suelo.

Sin embargo, le ponía tenso el contacto físico con otra persona, por mucho que fuera, con quien más confianza y seguridad tenía hasts hacía dos días antes.

\- Precisamente, debería haber estado allí, cerca de ti en una situación tan peligrosa.

Santiago acarició la mejilla del muchacho. No era algo hiciera nunca delante de otras personas por si algún conocido o peor aún, si algún compañero les pillaba. Pero al notar como Charlke se estemecía bajo su contacto, sólo tuvo ganas de rodearse entre sus brazos y hacerle sentir bien... O al menos un poco mejor.

Charlie de llevó la mano al vientre. El médico le había dicho que le dolería bastante durante los primeros días, al menos en lo que al cuerpo de refería y luego se iría calmando. El cerebro y sus emociones eran algo muy diferente y mucho más complejo para lo que no han al fecha.

\- Se que suena muy egoísta, pero no me dejes al margen de lo que estás pasando. - Santiago le acarició el cabello y espero un momento. - Ha sido una tontería esconder lo nuestro. Sólo lo hice para evitar las habladurías y porque quería el ascenso pronto.  
\- No puedo hacer esto ahora, lo siento.   
\- ¿A que te refieres?   
\- A que hablemos de nosotros, porque no creo que dures mucho tiempo a mi lado.   
\- Charlie si piensas que siento lástima por ti...

El Federal se acercó un poco más al muchacho, sonriente, tranquilo, ocultando el dolor y la rabia que corrían por su interior. 

\- No es eso, Santi. No estoy seguro de volver a ser capaz de tener relaciones sexuales con nadie e incluso ahora me cuesta que me estés tocando. 

*

Tim despertó más relajado de lo que había estad en mucho tiempo, con las piernas de Armie enrolladas con su cuerpo, pero el federal ya estaba despierto y miraba el móvil atentamente, así que no se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Armie dio un respingo sobresaltado y se echó a reír nervioso.

\- Me acaba de escribir Adam. Dice que se llevó a Brent a casa para estar seguro que estaba protegido.  
\- ¿Y eso te pone tan nervioso?  
\- No. - El federal se inclinó para darle un beso al muchacho. - Lo que me pone nervioso es el mai lde un informante que dice que sabe de una nueva fiesta.   
\- Oh. Bueno, eso está bien ¿no? ¿Cuándo es? ¿Tenemos tiempo para prepararnos?   
\- Mes y medio.   
\- Bueno. - Tim se sentó en la cama para ocultar el rostro y que Armie no viera que aquello también el ponía a él de los nervios. - Eso nos da tiempo de sobras para que me prepares.   
\- Tiempo si, - Con un movimiento rápido, Armie rodeó la cintura del chico y lo arrastró para apretarlo junto a él. - Te lo he dicho ya, no se si puedo enamorarme de ti y enseñarte ese mundo y desgraciadamente para la misión ya he hecho lo primero.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam despertó de golpe, pero no por un mal sueño o porque hubiera dormido demasiado. Lo que Le despertó fue el grito de Brett a través de la pared.

Al llevarle a su apartamento le había dejado una habitación, contaba con un dormitorio de sobras para cuando su hermano pasaba por la ciudad y eso no era muy habitual. 

Además, justo como había sospechado, su inquilino no pasaría una buena noche, al menos no una, tranquila.

Se levantó de un salto y totalmente despejado pese a que no eran ni las cinco de la madrugada, es lo que tenía ser policía. Caminó descalzo por el parquet del apartamento, no muy preocupado por lo que iba a encontrar al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio, pero con cierta inquietud.

Llamó pero obviamente nadie contestó al otro lado, con algo que no fueran gemidosy sollozos sin sentido.

\- Voy a entrar. - Dijo sin esperar más respuesta y abrió la puerta.

Brett estaba sentado acurrucado en la cama, hecho una bola con sus propias piernas a las que se abrazaba. Además estaba casi completamente cubierto por la ropa de la cama y no se le veía el rostro.

\- ¿Estás despierto?

De nuevo, la respuesta llegó en forma de sollozos y el cuerpo de Brett que se estremecía bajo la ropa de la cama.

Adam se acercó lentamente, no quería asustarlo y mucho menos si estaba dormido. Se sentó en el borde y tocó muy despacio el brazo del muchacho.

\- Brett, vamos, despierta, es solo un sueño.  
\- Viene a por mí... Nunca me dejará tranquilo. - Protestó Brett intentando alejarse de la mano del federal. - No tengo escapatoria.  
\- Solo es un sueño.  
\- ¡No! ¡No, papá, no por favor! No quiero hacerlo. 

Adam apretó un poco más el brazo del muchacho, no quería hacerle daño ni despertarme de mala manera, pero la situación empezaba a preocuparle. 

Brett dio un respingo, un bote en la forma más exacta y como si fuera un gato, aterrorizado, quedó sentado en la cama, los ojos abiertos de par en par y la respiración agitada. Estaba sudando copiosamente. Si hubiera llegado en ese momento, Adam creería que tenía fiebre, una gripe horrible. 

\- Estabas soñando.   
\- Lo se. - Contestó Brett todavía agitado. - Mi padre no tiene un apartamento tan moderno y si hubiera vuelto esta noche a casa, después de todo lo que ha pasado... 

Se mordió el labio, no quería romper a llorar delante de un federal, delante de un tío al que quería llegar a impresionar porque, desde luego le parecía especialmente atractivo. Además, si pensaba con lógica, no había sido más que un sueño y comportarse así lo hacía parecer con suerte, un crío asustado. 

\- ¿Han sido tus primeras peleas verdad? Estos días quiero decir, con tu padre y con ese tipo, es la primera vez que...   
\- Lo dices como si tú estuvieras acostumbrado a enfrentsrte a otros  
\- Digamos que no he tenido una vida de niño rico y en mi barrio las cosas de hacían por la ley del más fuerte siempre. 

Brett podía sentirse ofendido por ese comentario, porque le llamara niño rico, mimado, porque lo viera como alguien que sabía lo que era el mundo real. Pero lo cierto fue que no fue capaz de tomárselo mal, porque lo estaba mirando a los ojos, porque estaban en su habitación, porque había tenido cuidado de despertarme sin asustarme. Porque en definitiva se estaba ocupando de él y me estaba cuidando. 

\- Mi padre ha cambiado en las últimas semana. No parece él mismo. - Brett volvió a tumbarse poco a poco en la cama mientras hablaba, como si recordar como había, cambiado, su vida en las últimas semanas le agotara con sólo pensar en ello. - No es que antes fuera el padre del año, no era especialmente cariño ni nada parecido, pero tampoco era mala persona. Ahora en cambio... - Se estremeció con el recuerdo del gesto de su padre cuando le había dicho que no podía irse de casa, que no se lo permitía. - Estaba... Parecía asustado, no se que tengo que ver yo con sus negocios, pero la idea de que yo no formara parte de ellos le ponía muy nervioso.   
\- Y por eso te golpeó.   
\- No se, que puede llevar a un padre a golpear a su propio hijo. Pero a mi me hizo, sentir desesperación. 

Adam se sentó un poco más cerca de él en la cama y apoyó una mano sobre su pecho como si fuera el gesto más normal entre ellos, un gesto íntimo y personal, un gesto tranquilizador y casi hasta cariñoso. 

\- He visto muchos chicos como tú. Tienen una mala relación con su padre, pero al final, incluso después de los gritos y los golpes, sienten lastima por su progenitor.   
\- No me tomes como un estúpido. No soy así. 

Brett se dio la vuelta o por lo menos lo intentó, quería no mirar al, federal, no permitir que le fuera tan fácil leerle y entender lo que pasaba por su mente, incluso antes de que el mismo lo hiciera. 

Pero no pudo, la mano de Adam sobre su hombro apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y le obligó a quedarse como estaba, mirándole, con los ojos azules del federal clavados en él hasta, casi hacerle estremecerse. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?   
\- Porque no soy el enemigo. No soy tu padre.  
\- No soy ningún estúpido, lo sé.   
\- Pero tienes, tanta rabia que escondes dentro de ti, que me tratas, como si fuera mi culpa. 

Brett apretó la mandíbula hasta casi hacerse daño, porque Adam tenía razón, porque no quería que tuviera razón, porque la vida era mejor cuando no sabía el tipo de persona era su padre y de lo que era capaz. 

\- Lo... Lo siento. No pretendía...   
\- Lo se, no hace falta que digas nada. Solo intenta no explotar una bomba atómica dentro de ti. - De pronto la mano de Adam estaba acariciando su mejilla y él solo pudo cerrar los ojos y respirar con fuerza. - Puedes hacer mucho para ayudarnos a terminar con esa gente.   
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
\- Me gustas.  
\- ¿Te aprovechas de todos a los que proteges cuando están en tu apartamento?

Adam sonreír y dejó ir el contacto.

No es que a Brett le gustara eso, en el fondo era como una nueva soledad. Pero no dijo nada.

\- Voy a prepararte una infusión. Tengo lo que necesitas para ayudarte a dormir.  
\- Nada de drogas ¿verdad?

Adam se dio la vuelta junto antes de salir de la habitación y volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Por quien me has tomado? Soy federal. Creo que no te fías mucho de los buenos ¿eh Antonello?  
\- Mi padre no por favor.  
\- Brett Antonello es nombre que te favorece, independientemente de quien sea tu padre. Un día solo recordarán a un Antonello y no será él.

Brett no contestó, no podría haberlo hecho ni pensando durante horas la mejor respuesta.

\- Necesitas dormir, van a ser días largos para todos. Voy a por esa infusión.

*

Despertarse aquella mañana fue para Tim como renacer. Se sentía como un crío que pasaba del colegio al instituto. Se había ido a la cama entre los brazos de su hombre perfecto, un federal, un hombre adulto, experto en todo lo que se podía imaginar. Habían hecho el amor, por muy cursi que eso sonara era precisamente lo que Tim sentía, que había dejado de ser virgen haciendo amor como solo se había imaginado en sus mejores fantasías... y no estaba pensando en las más húmedas.

Ahí seguían en la cama, Armie con sus casi dos metros, de los cuales más de la mitad eran piernas, enrolladas a las suyas, una mano rodeando lo que al lado del federal era una diminuta cintura y su profunda y cálida respiración calentando su cuello.

Logró sacar la mano de debajo del cuerpo de su amante y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, corto pero revuelto, después de la intensa noche. Siempre había soñado con hacer eso cuando finalmente tuviera una relación con alguien y sonrió al sentir que se le enrojecían las mejillas como a un niño emocionado.

\- Buenos días. - Murmuró Armie, mientras se despertaba poco a poco, estiraba el cuerpo y respiraba con fuerza.

\- Buenos días.

Armie se incorporó, lo suficiente para acercarse a su rostro y poder darle un beso en los labios. Tim cerró los ojos, quería que ese instante durara para siempre, que esos labios recorrieran de nuevo su cuerpo, como habían hecho la noche anterior y que pudieran quedarse en esa cama por el resto de sus vidas.

Sabía que en el momento en el que se separaran, en cuanto se levantaran y dejaran aquellas sábanas, tendrían que volver a la vida normal... o lo que normal podía llegar a significar aquellos días. La fiesta, lo cerca que había estado de despertarse en un hospital, recordar que alguien había terminado herido en su lugar y la idea de que había aceptado ayudar al FBI a meter en la cárcel a los miembros de un grupo extremadamente peligroso, cuyas raíces se movían por todas partes, con dinero, contactos y que habían arruinado la vida de tantos muchachos como él.

Sabía también que el precio que estaba a punto de pagar por llevar a cabo ese trabajo iba a ser muy alto. Armie le había dicho por encima que iba a tener que adentrarse en mundo oscuro, un mundo donde el sexo y el poder, el sexo y el dinero se mezclaban hasta que no se sabía donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Un mundo en el que tendría que dejar atrás buena parte, sino toda, su inocencia y convertirse en un experto en ciertas prácticas sexuales para las que todavía no sabía si estaba preparado.

 - ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto a temblar. ¿Tienes frío? 

Armie lo abrazó, creía que tenía frío y lo abrazó. No hacía más que cuidar de él y preocuparse por como se encontraba, así que Tim no podía hacerse una idea de como le trataría una vez que comenzara a enseñarle .

\- Estoy nervioso.

\- Puedo imaginarlo. - Armie se incorporó por fin, rompiendo así la unión de su cuerpo con el de Tim y el muchacho casi no pudo evitar responder con un gemido decepcionado. - Todavía contamos con unos días antes de la siguiente fiesta, no tenemos porque comenzar hoy a...

\- La fiesta de anteayer me hizo ver que esto es serio. - Dijo Tim incorporándose también, se arrodilló en la cama y rodeó el cuello del federal desde atrás para atraparlo lo más fuerte que pudo. - No te voy a mentir porque fuiste tu el que me encontraste, sabes el estado en el que estaba y te puedes hacer una idea del miedo que sentí y que todavía siento.

Armie besó su mano y acarició su brazo.

\- No me lo quito de la cabeza y tampoco dejo de pensar que debería dejarte en casa y hacer que te olvidaras de todo esto antes de que te metas en un lío todavía mayor.

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso. Estoy dentro, esa gente me conoce, soy tu mejor opción para acabar con ellos.

\- Si te vuelven a hacer daño...

\- Técnicamente no me hicieron nada, estoy bien. - La mano de Armie apretó la suya, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y Tim solo pudo imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza después de lo que se había encontrado en aquella habitación cuando dado con él y lo que no le había dicho todavía. - Ey, que yo soy el jovencito asustadizo y tu el federal con experiencia en todo tipo de cosas horribles, deberías ser tú el que me reconfortara a mí y no al revés.

\- Lo se, siento. Tienes razón, he visto mucho, pero siempre han sido víctimas desconocidas no alguien que me importara de verdad.

Armie giró su cuerpo, colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cintura del muchacho y lo atrajo tanto que casi hizo que terminara sentado sobre sus piernas. 

Tim se quedó sin respiración, poco importaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, la intimidad que habían tenido, empezaba a darse cuenta que tenerlo tan cerca, que sentirse pegado a él, le hacía sentirse pequeño al mismo tiempo que protegido, le ponía nervioso pero no quería apartarse de él.

\- Muy bien, empezaremos hoy, pero tienes que prometerme que aunque yo te enseñe todo lo que se sobre este mundo no tienes porque llevarlo todo a cabo.

\- ¿Me lo vas a enseñar todo? 

Como si de un gatito se tratara, Tim froto la nariz contra el cuello del federal y trató de imitar su ronroneo, pero la diversión se terminó rápido, cuando Armie le sostuvo de ambos brazos y lo zarandeó, no sin cierta delicadeza.

\- Te das cuenta que no se trata de un juego ¿verdad? Tuviste mucha suerte la otra noche. Mira lo que pasó con Charlie, ese podías haber sido tú si no hubiera llegado a tiempo a la habitación. - Lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza, mientras se le aceleraba la respiración, mucho más fuerte ahora y mantenía la vista clavada en el muchacho. - Voy a tener que lastimarte, tendré que tratarte como no quiero... ya me costó hacerlo cuando apareciste en mi vida y pensé que no podrías aguantarlo. 

\- Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

\- Si tengo que mostrarte como funciona ese mundo, tendré que... lastimarte de alguna manera, darte órdenes que tendrás que aceptar sí o sí y si me llevas la contraria... esa gente es peligrosa y aunque les gusta jugar, tienes que seguir sus reglas o sufrir las consecuencias. Tengo que enseñarte eso, no voy a divertirme haciéndolo y espero no asustarte lo suficiente como para que salgas corriendo.

Lo dejó ir de golpe, casi lo derribó contra la cama, pero Tim mantuvo el equilibrio.

No dejó de mirarle, no le había hecho daño, tampoco le había asustado, aunque le había cogido por sorpresa su reacción. Lo entendía de todos modos, Armie había sido uno de esos chicos, había sido alguien que había aprendido como funcionaba ese mundo de la forma más ruda que Tim podía imaginarse.

\- Lo siento, solo quería quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

Armie acarició su mejilla y se acercó para besarle. Tim cerró los ojos, los besos del federal, eran siempre cálidos, detenían el tiempo y hacían que cualquier problema dejara de tener importancia mientras sus labios estaban unidos.

-  Lo del otro día fue un susto para ti. Para mi, entre encontrarte a ti y saber de Charlie, han venido a mi mente demasiados recuerdos. Tengo que hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar que un error así vuelva a ocurrir, porque no se si la próxima vez podré llegar a tiempo antes de que te ocurra algo terrible.

\- No lo pongas todo negativo. La primera vez no estaba preparado para saber a lo que enfrentarme. Si me enseñas, si me educas...

\- Va a ser pasado.

Tim asintió.

\- Podré soportarlo.

\- Entonces mejor comenzar por un buen desayuno, temo tener luego el estómago revuelto y no ser capaz de probar bocado.

De nuevo Tim asintió, caminó de rodillas hasta el borde de la cama y se levantó. Armie hizo mismo y por primera vez estuvieron, casi a la misma altura. 

El federal rodeó su cintura y tiró de él. No lo dejó en el suelo, apenas le era complicado cargar con él, le volvió a besar, más intensamente esta vez, apretándolo un poco más contra él, las manos de Tim alrededor de su cuello y la respiración de ambos, ahogada, casi inexistente.

\- Voy a cuidar de ti. - Susurró Armie, sus labios contra los del muchacho. - Federal o no, cualquier desgraciado que te ponga una mano encima lo pagará caro.

\- No pasara nada esta vez, aprenderé del mejor.

\- Eso suena fatal. No quiero ser el mejor en algo así.

Lo dejó lentamente en el suelo y besó su cabeza.

\- No me pasará lo mismo que a Charlie, esta vez, todos seremos más precavidos.

*

Santiago estaba convencido que Charlie no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. El federal se había quedado dormido en un sillón junto a la cama de su joven compañero, mientras hablaban una vez que había conseguido que se acostara a descansar.

Charlie era bastante testarudo, lo suficiente como hacer todo lo posible para simular estar bien, aparentar que aquella noche no había pasado, que no había conseguido que le dieran el alta forzada del hospital y que no le temblaba todo el cuerpo cuando alguien se acercaba a él.

Santiago, usando el termino mágico de que era su superior, le hizo quedarse en su casa, le obligó a cenar y le dijo que era hora de ir a la cama porque no estaba el todo recuperado todavía. 

Los dos estaban cansados, los dos estaban evitando hablar sobre lo ocurrido, al menos en lo que se refería a como afectaba eso a una relación que hasta ese momento había permanecido en secreto porque en teoría, no podían tener.

Y eso era lo que Santiago peor llevaba. Tal vez para Charlie era más sencillo, era más joven, tal vez podía asimilar algo tan terrible con mayor facilidad o le era más fácil dar por terminada una relación herida. Para el federal más veterano la sola idea de perder a su joven amante le destrozaba el corazón, casi tanto como saber que no había podido hacer nada por él o imaginar todo lo que estaba sintiendo el muchacho aquellos días.

En algún momento de la noche, Santiago se había quedado dormido mientras le miraba y al despertar, un poco antes de las siete, Charlie estaba sentado en la cama con el portatil sobre las piernas.

\- ¿Qué haces? Dime que has dormido un poco. El médico dijo...

\- He dormido una hora, han empezado a devorarme las pesadillas y he decidido que sería mejor investigar un poco para que entrara el sueño de nuevo. Cuando me he dado cuenta, había contactado ya con tres agencias que mueven muchachos por estas fiestas de tipos ricos y les he mandado una foto mía. 

\- Charlie. - Dijo Santiago, sentado ahora en la cama junto a él.

\- Una dice que soy un encanto, la otra que me sientan muy bien los dieciocho y la tercera que podría hacer un perfecto gigolo de mi y que puedo ganar mucho dinero con ciertos clientes.

\- Charlie, mírame. - Santiago levantó su barbilla y le obligó a apartar la vista del ordenador. - ¿Que está haciendo? SI no te conociera  bien pensaría que estás intentando cometer un suicidio?

\- Intento hacer mi trabajo... y ya de paso tomarme mi pequeña venganza. Ya se que tu no entiendes como me siento, no te culpo por ello, así que no intentes entender mi forma de pensar.

Santiago cogió su rostro con ambas manos y apretó ligeramente sus mejillas, masajeando con sus pulgares. Deseaba tanto poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa para hacerle sentir mejor.

Había estudiado las repercusiones de situaciones de violación en la academia y había hecho diferentes cursos para saber como tratar a una víctima de un  delito de este tipo. Pero nadie le había enseñado como tratar a alguien cercano, alguien por el que sentía algo de verdad.

\- No puedes volver a ese sitio. No estás preparado ni recuperado.

\- El médico dijo que había tenido suerte, que no había desgarros, ni daños internos y que...

\- Basta, por favor. 

Sin estar muy seguro si era lo que debía o podía hacer, Santiago cerró su boca con sus labios para no dejarle hablar. Notó en seguida la tensión en el cuerpo del muchacho, su falta de movimiento, como contaba los segundos a que ese momento terminara y le dejara ir.

Apoyó la frente sobre la del muchacho y lo dejó ir lentamente.

\- Los dos sabemos que no estás bien. Te conozco y...  
\- Mira, - Dijo Charlie volviendo a, concentrarse en la pantalla de su ordenador. - esta agencia trabaja con un grupo de tipos ricos llamado Circulo secreto. 

Sí, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la única forma que conocía Charlie de luchar contra las cosas que no le gustaban era, concentrarse en su trabajo. 

Ser agente del FBI había sido su dueño desde pequeño, así le había dicho durante su primera cita, secreta por supuesto. 

También le había, dicho que era lo bastante tenaz como para no permitir que nada se interpusiera entre su futuro y él. 

Ahora intentaba que aquella misión, que aquella noche no fuera lo que hiciera cambiar de idea o detenerse. 

\- No es muy secreto con ese nombre. - Santiago comprendió en ese momento, que la mejor forma de ayudar a su compañero, era ayudarle en caso y evitar que se metiera en más problemas por si solo. - Parece que quieren ser notados.   
\- Tendremos que notarlos entonces. 

Charlie sonrió, le sorprendió, solo habían pasado dos días desde la horrible noche y ya casi parecía que había pasado media vida sin verlo sonreír. Tampoco se había dado cuenta que lo echaba de menos, que necesitaba verlo sonreír y que aunque no fuera el mejor momento, eso le hacia sentir que las cosas podían salir bien... En algún momento. 

\- ¿Cuál de esas agencias dice que eres muy mono?   
\- Está. - Charlie abrió la página de la agencia, que se presentaba como una, agencia de modelos.   
\- Entonces vas a trabajar para ellos, vamos a investigar a través de ellos y haremos que metan a Tim para la siguiente fiesta. 

Santiago estaba listo para abrazarle, pero Charlie se retiró. 

\- Así ahora soy un agente detrás del escritorio. Yo hago la investigación y Armie y su nuevo amiguito hacen la parte interesante.   
\- ¿Qué tiene de interesante arriesgar tu... Arriesgar tu vida otra vez?   
\- Arriesgar mi culo es lo que querías decir ¿verdad? Eso ya no es un problema, tranquilo.   
\- Charlie...   
\- No me trates como a un novato o como un crío que es peor. Si quieres que trabajemos juntos no me vas a dejar atrás y si quieres que sigamos juntos...  
\- No tenemos que hablar de eso, tranquilo. No hace falta, ahora no. 

Charlie se levantó, no trató de ocultar la mueca de dolor, pero tampoco se fijó en sí Santiago lo veía o no. 

Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y se detuvo en la puerta, una mano apoyada en cada lado y volvió el rostro. 

\- Necesito darme un baño. Se que suena estúpido pero quiero quitarme las pesadillas de mi cuerpo con agua y jabón.   
\- Claro, te espero aquí o si quieres puedo preparar un desayuno para los dos.   
\- No, bueno me encantaría. Lo que quería decir es que... Me sentiría más tranquilo si estuvieras aquí conmigo.   
\- Claro, por supuesto, pero lo que has dicho sobre nosotros...  
\- Date un baño conmigo, por favor. 

Santiago caminó hasta el baño y rodeó la cintura de Charlie muy lentamente sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar el muchacho.

\- Un baño, un desayuno tranquilo y luego ya veremos.


	13. Chapter 13

Las manos de Armie recorriendo su espalda le hicieron estremecerse. Apoyó las suyas contra la pared y de haber podido, habría clavado las uñas.

Armie de acercó y le sopló en el cuello hasta hacerle dar un respingo, lamió su lóbulo izquierdo y volvió a soplar.

\- Tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones. Ellos querrán ver un muchacho excitado, casi virgen pero tu se lo tienes que dar poco a poco.

El Federal bajó una mano hasta la cintura de Tim y lo apretó contra él hasta hacerle notar su entrepierna abultada.

\- Creía que estábamos entrenando.  
\- Pero no soy de piedra y menos cuando te tengo entre mis manos.  
\- A tu merced.

Armie de echó a reír y le besó el cuello aquí y allá hasta haya arrancar un pequeño gemido.

\- Casi parece que estés aprendiendo demasiado rápido. No se si eso me gusta.

Le hizo dar la vuelta con un movimento rápido y lo empujó contra la pared. En un movimiento reflejo del chico, Tim Intentó evitarlo y detenerle.

\- A los que van a esas fiestas no les interesan chicos fuertes y seguros de si mismos. Debes dejarte hacer.   
\- Eso es terrible. Ahora se que eres tú, pero incluso ahora me siento...   
\- Lo sé conozco ese sentimiento. Usado, menospreciado, manoseado y visto como un juguete de usar y tirar.

Tim se puso colorado y bajó la mirada.

\- No he llegado a todo eso porque después de todo se trata de ti y se que nunca harías nada para lastimarme.

De golpe, Armie tiró de él y cubrió su cuerpo sus brazos, lo enterró contra su pecho hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración.

\- La sola idea de hacerte daño... No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, no sabes cuanto temo hacer algo que pueda herirte.  
\- Si no me sueltas un poco vas a terminar por ahogarme.

Armie lo separó de él, apoyó las dos manos sobre sus hombros y le besó la frente.

\- Lo siento.   
\- Tienes que dejarte ir un poco y no pensar tanto en mi como tu... - Tim apretó los labios por no saber si seguro hablando. - Me acabo de dar cuenta que no hemos hablado de lo que somos tu y yo. Todo ha pasado tan rápido entre nosotros.  
\- ¿Como voy a dejarme ir? - Armie comenzó a deambular por el dormitorio, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Tim. El chico tenía razón, eran algo, muchas cosas, pero no habían hablado del tema. - Hablaremos de nosotros dos más tarde. Ahora tenemos mucho que practicar todavía antes de la siguiente fiesta.

Tim sonrió. Si tuviera que hacer eso con cualquier otro hombre, sentiría nauseas por la idea de lo que estaba por venir, por lo que tenía que aprender todavía sobre un mundo que cuanto menos, me daba miedo.

Pero Armie era diferente, era diferente a cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido en su vida. Los había visto jóvenes, más mayores, más expertos o como él que no sabían mucho de nada. Pero ninguno en su corta lista tenía nada que ver con Armie.

\- Podemos comer algo primero. - Dijo Tim. - Queda poco para la fiesta pero no podemos estar haciendo... Esto, todo el tiempo. Yo no sé tu, pero al final me voy a sentir mal... O demasiado bien... Bueno ya me entiendes lo, que quiero decir.  
\- Lo se, lo sé. Comer me parece bien, incluso podríamos salir de aquí y airear un poco el apartamento.

Tim asintió nervioso. 

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que no había tenido una verdadera cita con el verdadero Armie. Lo había conocido primero como un playboy rico, luego como su jefe, luego como un federal y finalmente como su amante, pero nunca habían sido algo de lo que hubieran hablando, algo a largo plazo.

El federal lo tenía todo preparado o al menos así lo parecía, el coche con conductor, el restaurante caro, el menú especial y una velada juntos con velas, música romántica y un grupo de jazz que tocaba música de los cuarenta.

\- Nunca te he dicho que es mi música favorita. ¿Me has investigado?

\- No hace falta, solo me he fijado en tí, en tu forma de ser, tu forma de vestir. Eres diferente a muchachos de tu edad, así que imaginé también tus gustos en cultura y música serían diferentes también.

Mientras bailaban, bajo la atenta mirada de tres ancianas y la sonrisa cómplice de una pareja de chicos que apenas tenían veinte años y parecían tener vergüenza de salir a la pista, Tim se aupó para pode darle un beso a su compañero, Armie rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y lo levantó casi sin esfuerzo.

Tim se echó a reír cuando dejó de notar el suelo, se sentía como un muñeco frágil, pero al mismo protegido y cuidado, un objeto extremadamente preciado entre los brazos de Armie.

\- Van a ser unos días duros a partir de ahora y...

\- Shhhh, no hablemos de esto hasta que lleguemos a casa. - Una vez de vuelta en el suelo, Tim apoyó dos dedos en los labios del federal y sonrió. - Vamos a pensar que somos una pareja normal durante un par de horas más.

\- No somos normales.

Tim dejó de bailar e hizo que Armie se parara también. 

\- Aquí somos normales, una pareja que tiene una cita, que se besa, que cena juntos y se lo pasa bien. Nadie sabe lo que estamos entrentando en casa, sino que la mitad de la gente que nos rodea nos envidia porque nos ve felices.

Armie apretó el cuerpo del muchacho contra el suyo y respiró con fuerza. No le había dicho todavía nada al respecto, pero TIm le hacía sentir más tranquilo que cualquier otra cosa. Hacía mucho que no se sentía que todo podía salir bien, por mucho que la misión que estaban a punto de llevar acabo fuera extremadamente arriesgada.

Miró al chico y se dio cuenta que estaba orgulloso de estar a su lado, de haber salido con él, de ser su pareja.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya alguna vez que te quiero?

Tim se quedó sin respiración y levantó la cabeza hacia su compañero de baile. sintió que le temblaban las piernas, que se echaba a reír nervioso, excitado, feliz y aterrorizado, todo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Me quieres? Lo dices como si... como si estuvieras enamorado de mi.

\- Ven.

Armie le cogió de la mano, cogió las chaquetas de los dos y salió a la calle donde ya les esperaba aparcado su coche. Tim se preguntó si no se había movido de allí en todo el rato que había pasado en el restaurante.

Una vez dentro, Armie se avalanzó sobre el muchaho, le quitó la chaqueta sin preguntar, cubrió el cuerpo del chico con el suyo y se colocó entre sus piernas. Fue desabrochándole la camisa poco a poco, depositando besos en su piel que iba quedando desnuda.

\- Armie.

\- Cuando te tenga en la cama, desde esta noche, - Fue diciendo el federal mientras le quitaba la camisa del todo y se desprendía de la suya propia. - Voy a hacerte cosas por las que me sentiré muy sucio y ya se que tendré que ver una expresión en tu rostro que me destrozará el corazón.

\- Ya te dije que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

\- Yo no... cuando se refiere a ti, me estoy dando cuenta que no soy fuerte en absoluto.

Pese a lo grande que era el federal, no tuvo problemas en doblarse para poder besar el vientre del chico, rodear sus cintura, clavar los dedos en sus caderas y levantar su cuerpo mientras le hacía arquear la espalda.

Tim gimió y levantó las manos, tal vez el federal era capaz de leer su mente, porque le agarró de los brazos tiró de él y le hizo sentar sobre sus piernas. Le besó el cuello mientras Tim, enredaba sus dedos entre su cabello castaños claro.

\- Todo irá bien. - Susurró Tim en su oído. - La primera vez no sabía donde me metía, quería impresionarte, incluso ponerte celoso.

\- ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quería llamar tu atención y no creía que te habías fijado en mi lo suficiente.

Se besaron con pasión, desesperadamente, como si fuera a ser la última vez que podían hacerlo en mucho tiempo, como si no recordaran que ya pasaban las noches juntos en la cama, amándose

\- Hagamos el amor aquí, no el apartamento. - Dijo Armie en voz muy baja.

\- Y el chofer.

\- Ha ido a cenar, le he pedido que nos de un par de horas.

Tim se echó a reír, no se podía creer que el federal lo tuviera todo, absolutamente todo controlado hasta el último segundo y la última posibilidad.

\- Hagamos el amor aquí. El piso me resulta ahora frío y amenazante para ti. - A Armie le costaba respirar y su aliento caliente estaba poniendo a mil a Tim, tanto que no se sentía con fuerzas para decir que no a nada, para negarse a nada.

\- Soy tuyo y lo sabes. Donde quieras, como quieras, para lo que quieras.

\- Tim, no digas eso que no me controlo.

Ambos decidieron dejar a un lado el control, Tim simplemente dejó que Armie hiciera lo que quisiera. 

Ese coche era el refugio de los dos, el lugar donde la misión que estaban llevando entre manos no existía, no había peligros por venir, no había miedo y solo importaban los cuerpos de ambos que poco a poco iban desnudándose.

Dos horas apenas fueron suficientes para todo lo que tenían que decirse con el cuerpo, con besos, con gemidos, con caricias. NInguno de los dos eran los mejores en expresar sus emociones y sentimientos en voz alta, así que simplemente dejaron fueran sus manos, bocas y su deseo, los que hablaran por ellos.

*

\- Quiero ir a una de esas fiestas.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? 

Adam se secó el sudor de la frente y lanzó de nuevo la toalla al suelo. La mejor idea de su vida había sido poner un pequeño gimnasio dentro de su apartamento, no tenía tiempo de salir de casa e ir a un gimnasio que le gustara de verdad, al menos en casa se lo podía poner todo a su gusto.

Brett había aparecido en la puerta y lo había mirado de refilón mientras terminaba su serie de ejercicios. Se habían mirado mutuamente. A Adam no le pasó desaparecibido lo mucho que Brett se fijaba en él, en su cuerpo, en su culo incluso, en completo silencio.

Adam sonrió, pese a lo complicado de la situación que vivía el muchacho tenía tiempo para fijarse en él.

Sin embargo, por mucho que esperaba poder flirtear un poco con él y hacerle olvidar así todo lo que tenía que ver con su padre o lo que estaba pasando, no esperaba que de pronto le saltara con algo así.

\- No vas a ir a una de esas fiestas, sobretodo porque la gente conocerá, saben quien eres, quien es tu padre. Sería poco menos que un suicidio para ti.

Adam salió del gimnasio y fue hasta la cocina, bebió una botella enorme de agua casi de un tragó y se echó por encima lo que quedaba del líquido. 

Brett lo miró, tragó saliva con fuerza, por mucho que no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que estaba organizando su padre con sus amigos y las vidas de todos los muchachos que estaban metiendo en medio, la presencia del federal seguía siendo algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, ni de la vista.

\- Pero necesito hacer algo y sobretodo necesito aprender a defenderme, porque la próxima vez que aparezca uno de los matones de mi padre, quiero ser capaz de enfrentarme a él, porque puede que entonces no estés tu ahí.

\- Por el momento y aunque no me haga gracia ser la niñera de nadie, mi trabajo estar a tu alrededor y protegerte.

\- Bueno, no lo has hecho del todo mal hasta ahora.

Brett se llevó la mano a uno de los moratones que todavía se le veían en su cara, ya no eran machas negras, ahora eran restos amarillentos.

\- No pensaba que tu propio padre fuera capaz de algo semejante.

\- Por eso, no sabes de lo que es capaz mi padre y por lo visto yo tampoco.

A diferencia del pequeño apartamento en el que vivía con Tim o el lujoso apartamento en el que había pasado un par de noches en casa de Armie, el piso de Adam era todo un gran estudio abierto, tan solo un dormitorio y el baño estaban cerrados. Era uno de tantos lofts que habían sido hechos a partir de antiguas fábricas que habían ocupado esa zona de la ciudad.

Le gustaba en verdad. le daba la impresión de ser alguien importante y serio, pero al mismo tiempo un espíritu libre, justo como se imaginaba a Adam. Desde que se conocían, no habían hablado de pareja alguna por parte del federal y no le había importado apenas saber sobre Brett.

\- No soy Armie y no voy a enseñarte como funcionan esas fiestas, ya he tenido bastante drama viendo lo que le ha pasado a Charlie. Tampoco tengo intención de usar su entrenamiento para meterte mano.

Brett se puso tieso al escuchar eso. 

No era estúpido, había notado como le miraba Adam y como no podía evitar mirarlo él. Habían tonteado un poco y Brett había imaginado lo que sería tener cierta intimidad con el federal, pero por el momento no había pasado realmente nada entre ellos.

\- No me malinterpretes.

\- No te gusto, no pasa nada, lo entiendo. Todavía no se como Kristian se fijó en mi. ¿Sabes que fue el primer tío que realmente se fijó en mi? - Brett se sentó en el sofá, las piernas cruzadas, intentando hacerse pequeño, inseguro. - Creo que mi padre habría hecho muy mal negocio conmigo si me hubiera metido en una de esas fiestas.

Se rió por lo bajo con tristeza.

\- Kristian me quería, pero buscaba algo más... alguien más experimentado, más preparado y no un crío. Me he pasado la vida estudiando, preparándome para demostrar a mi padre que era capaz de seguir sus pasos y resulta que él tenía otros planes para mi, no le importaba quien llegaba a ser yo siempre y cuando fuera guapito de cara y gustara a sus amigos en las fiestas.

Adam se acercó al sofá, desviándose de su camino a la ducha. se quedó ahí de pie, escuchándole, ser sensible y empático no era su fuerte. Se le daba mucho mejor dar órdenes o cumplirlas.

\- Así que pasé mi adolescencia estudiando, luego la universidad y mientras otros hacían fiestas, se enamoraban, fumaban, bebían, se metían en problemas, yo era el niño bueno que no al final no ha hecho nada incorrecto. Mira de lo que me ha servido. - Con gesto nervioso, Brett se puso a juguetear con el cordón de la sudadera que llevaba puesta para concentrar así su mente en algo. - Por eso quería hacer algo por el equipo ya que Armie y vostoros me habéis dejado entrar, quería ser útil y dado que sería el cebo perfecto para mi padre y sus colegas...

\- Ni una palabra más sobre eso. Ya no me parece bien que Armie entrene a tu amigo para ser uno de los chicos de esas fiestas, pueden pasar demasiadas cosas que no podemos controlar... no puedo aceptarlo otra vez.

\- Charlie...

\- Yo entrené a ese crío, pero no pensé que tendría que prepararle para que le... No me va a pasar lo mismo contigo. 

Brett asintió entristecido. Dado que Adam no contaba mucho sobre si mismo, no sabía que relación tenía realmente con Charlie, pero lo imaginaba como un hermano mayor que no había podido evitar que algo terrible le sucediera a su hermanito.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí mirando, mientras los demás os arriesgáis y sufrís.

\- No estás preparado eso es todo y yo no soy tan kamikaze como para lanzarte en la boca del lobo envuento en sangre para que pueda comerte mejor. Ahora relájate, lo que puedes hacer es meterte en mi ordenador y mirar si en el maldito foro de ricos salidos hay alguna novedad sobre las fiestas que están por venir. Yo mientras tasnto me voy a dar una ducha.

Adam se dio la vuelta, no estaba preparado para preocuparse por otra persona que no fuera él mismo y como mucho Charlie, pero visto como había ido con él, estaba seguro que era mejor no preocuparse por nadie más.

Sin embargo, la mano de Brett agarrando su brazo le hizo volverse, aunque lo que realmente llamó su atención fueron los ojos brillantes de Brett, por una rabia contenida o unas lágrimas que no quería derramar.

Tiró de él, forcejearon entre ambos un momento, Adam tampoco era muy dado al contacto físico e intentó soltarse, pero Brett lo retuvo con fuerza, la mirada clavada en sus ojos, la mandíbula apretada por la fuerza que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- No soy chico de escritorio. Entréname.

\- Ya te he dicho que no voy a convertirte en un juguete sexual.

Adam volvió a tirar pero por mucha fuerza que hacía, Brett no soltaba. Tampoco quería lastimarle, así que no volvió a intentarlo.

\- No me refería a eso, entréname para saber defenderme, para que su mi padre vuelve a enviar a alguien yo sepa como enfrentarme a él. Y también me sería de ayuda si voy con vosotros.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan testarudo? - Cómo respuesta, Brett sintió con su brazo atrapado en su mano. - Podrías dejar al menos que ahora me de una ducha, a menos que quieras ducharte conmigo. 

Brett le soltó de golpe con el rostro enrojecido por el rubor en las mejillas por el pensamiento que esa frase supuso.

Adam se echó a reí y retomó su camino, no sin antes volverse un momento para mirar a Brett.

\- No soy un adiestrador para principiantes, no te lo voy a poner fácil... espero no hacerte daño.

*

Charlie le dio un golpe al sacó de boxeo, pero se hizo más daño él en el vientre por culpa del movimiento. se mordió el labio para no protestar y apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

Quería volver a ser el mismo y ya sabía que no era cosa de dos días, quería estar en forma, quería su mente libre de pesadillas y quería poder volver a mirar con normalidad a Santiago sin sentirse mal.

Lo que había ocurrido no era culpa de su superior y amante, lo sabía, era consciente de ello y no le culpaba por haber estado fuera, por no haber podido ayudarle. Pero una parte de él tenía que estar enfadado con alguien más a parte de la gente que había abusado de él.

mientras descansaba, notó que el estómago le rugía por el hambre, hacía horas que no comía nada, pero el entrenamiento lo tenía demasiado ocupado.

\- Vas terminar rendido y en lugar de ponerte en forma vas a enfermar.

Se dio la vuelta, Santiago estaba allí, en la puerta del gimnasio, tranquilo, con esa pequeña sonrisa amable que normalmente tanto le gustaba. llevaba en las manos una bandeja con dos bocadillos y una lata de refresco.

\- Te he estado buscando, pero nadie sabía donde estabas. Nadie imaginaba que ya estarías entrenando. ¿El médico te ha dado el visto bueno?

\- No he ido a ver al médico, pero me encuentro bien. sólamente el vientre molesta un poco, pero sobreviviré.

\- Sobrevivirás mejor después de comer un poco. Ven a mi despacho hay un par de cosas que me gustaría comentar contigo.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Santiago se puso en marcha fuera del gimnasio, no sin antes habiendo puesto en manos del joven agente uno de los bocadillos. 

No dijo nada, se limitó a escuchar a Charlie comiendo detrás de él.

Una vez en su despacho cerró la puerta y lo hizo sentar en un de los sillones y él hizo lo mismo sobre el borde de la mesa.

\- Me vas a sacar del caso ¿Verdad? Le has dicho a Armie que no me deje volver a entrar en una de esas fiestas por lo que pasó en la última.

\- No le he dicho nada, porque no se que decirle. No soy tu jefe, él es, así que deberías hablar del tema con él. Pero como... como alguien que se preocupa mucho por ti y te... te quiero proteger, me gustaría que te quedaras atrás, poder estar seguro que cuando todo esto termine tu sigas siendo el muchacho del que...

\- ¿Todavía no puedes decirlo?

Charlie se levantó del sillón, se limpió las migas de pan de la camiseta y se colocó frente a Santiago.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme exactamente? Porque se supone que tu eres el nombre maduro, el experto, el que ha vivido y hecho de todo, pero veo que hay cosas que no las puedes decir.

\- Sabes que no deberíamos estar juntos.

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

\- Podrías haberlo pensado antes de besarme en los baños de aquel bar. Lo dicho, tu eras el adulto y responsable.

\- Tienes razón, podría haberlo evitado, debería haberlo evitado y a lo mejor en ese caso habría sido más racional el día de la fiesta para ayudarte. Por eso, no quiero que se repita. No podría soportarlo.

\- Menos podría soportarlo yo, te lo aseguro.

Santiago lo arropó de improviso entre sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza. Enterró el rostro contra el hombro del muchacho y respiró con fuerza para no echarse a llorar.

\- No voy a quedarme atrás, si detenemos a esos desgraciados quiero verles las caras cuando pase. Tu lo has dicho, no eres mi jefe, porque entonces desde luego no habría pasado nada entre nosotros en un primer momento. 

\- Te propongo un trato. - Santiago levantó la cabeza y esperó tener así la atención del muchacho. Al encontrarse con su mirada, se dio cuenta que la tenía. - Te digo lo que llevas tiempo queriendo escuchar de mi y aceptas trabajar conmigo en este caso a mi modo.

\- ¿Y cual es ese modo?

\- Tienes que jugar para saberlo. 

Santiago movió lentamente las manos hasta las caderas del chico y esperó un momento para ver como reaccionaba por el contacto. Cuando Charlie no dijo nada y no se apartó, respiró más tranquilo.

\- Acepto. Dime.

\- Charlie, te quiero... Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, te adoro y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

El chico estaba temblando, no lo ocultaba y tampoco lo intentaba. Había esperado un te querio pero tampoco algo tan grande de pronto.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Incluso después de lo que pasó?

\- Sobretodo... más que nunca. Lo digo en serio. Te quiero y no soporto no poder decirlo delante de los colegas.

\- Wow... no... se que decir.

\- No digas nada y simplemente dime si aceptas entonces trabajar conmigo. - Charlie asintió y sentó de nuevo en el sillón mareado, porque no sabía lo que esperar. - Serás mi chico en la fiesta, si entras tú entro yo, está a mi lado, no estás a la venta. Si te pones en peligro, nos ponemos los dos.


	14. Chapter 14

No había podido dormir mucho, así que Tim había pasado la última media hora preparando y tomando un vaso de leche caliente. En cierta forma todavía se sentía como el niño que esperaba en la cama la taza de cacao que le traía su abuela.

Al volver a la cama, Armie, desnudo, con sus casi dos metros y su perfección, lo rodeó y acercó a él como si fuera un enromr oso de peluche que le reconfortaba de las pesadillas.

Tim sonrió y de dejó hacer. Le gustaba sentirse protegido entre sus brazos, sentir su respiración contra su cuello o calentando su cabello. Aquello era mejor que un vaso de leche caliente y le hizo quedarse de nuevo dormido casi sin darse cuenta.

Habían decidido tener la última noche tranquila, la última noche antes de la fiesta del día siguiente para ellos dos, sin hablar del caso, sin preocuparse por lo que podía ocurrir, sin hablarse los peligros con los que podría encontrarse con esa gente.

Pasaron la velada cenando solos, vieron una película, una de las que tengo gustaba a Tim y que Armie nunca había visto porque pensaba que era demasiado infantil, pero que al finale gustaba tanto con a él.

Casi antes de acabar comenzaron a besarse y pasaron las siguientes horas haciendo el amor. Nada de sexo, nada de pensar en la parte física, solo amándose y cuidando del otro de la mejor forma que sabían entre besos y abrazos.

Cuando sonó el despertador, se tomaron todavía unos momentos para ser solo ellos, pero ambos sabían que tenían muchas cosas que preparar, tantas cosas que Armie quería recordar a Tim y sabía que no tendrían bastante tiempo para hacerlo antes de la cita.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse al fondo de la ciudad, Armie había llamado a su pequeño equipo para que todo estuviera listo en la siguiente media hora.

Todos habían cambiado después de la fiesta anterior, aunque parecía que nadie quería hablar del tema, pero sus expresiones lo decían todo.

Charlie intentaba aparentar ser fuerte, estar normal después de lo que había tenido que sufrir, pero sus ojos se habian vuelto tristes, estaban apagados. Intentaba mantenerse lo bastante alejado de Santiago como para ninguna parte de ellos se tocaran. No quería que nadie supiera que su relación había cambiado, estaban juntos, porque otra cosa cambiaría la relación entre todos ellos pero incluso Santiago estaba más serio de lo normal, demasiado concentrado en la misión.

Adam también era diferente, pero en otro modo de diferente. Armie nunca recordaba haberlo visto realmente feliz y mucho menos sonriente de esa forma en la que miraba a Brett... Cuando Brett no era consciente y no se daba cuenta por supuesto, cuando el otro muchacho, al que los moratones ahora amarillentos, le hacían parecer más adulto, se volvía y se fijaba en él, Adam se hacía el interesante y parecía concentrado en los móviles y micrófonos que iban a usar todos en la misión.

Lo que más preocupaba tanto a Tim como a Armie, era como iba a cambiarles de nuevo la fiesta de esa noche a todos ellos.

\- Se que la última vez no sirvió de mucho decirlo. - Comenzó a decir Armie cuando consiguió tenerlos a todos juntos y reunidos. - Pero lo digo en serio y prometo que salga mejor esta noche. Voy a estar ahí, con vosotros en todo momento.

\- ¿Vosotros? ¿Quien más va a estar en esa fiesta? - Preguntó Santiago, mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Charlie.

\- Te aseguro que se lo pedí, pero parece que Armie hablado primero contigo o pensáis igual o yo que se, pero no me dejó estar allí. Supongo que nuestro jefe ha contratado a alguien nuevo porque no se fía de lo que tiene a su alrededor.

\- Nada más lejos de lo que piensas. - Armie dio un paso adelante e hizo un gesto que llamó la atención de todos, pero sobretodo de una persona.

Brett dio un paso delante, mientras escuchaba a Adam, a su lado ahogar un gemido y decir algo que nofue capaz de entender. 

Sabía que no había sido una gran idea no decirle nada al federal y hablar con su jefe a su espalda, pero también sabía lo que le habría dicho Adam de haberle pedido entrar a formar parte de aquella misión.

Ya le había costado bastante conseguir que le entrenara, así que ahora solo podía imaginar la bronca que le iba a caer cuando estuvieran solos, podía verlo ya en la forma en la que el federal le estaba mirando. 

No lo conocía tan bien como deseaba para saber como iba a reaccionar exactamente o como cuanto se iba a enfadar con él cuando estuvieran solos. Tal vez no quería volver a estar solas con él porque se sentía traicionado y no volvían a hablar en realidad. 

Era un misterio como iba a reaccionar, pero hasta que no pasara la fiesta y todo saliera... del mejor modo posible, no tendría que preocuparse por ello, así que no le djio nada, solo pasó a su lado y se colocó junto a Armie y Tim.

\- Brett se ha ofrecido para ser el gancho y llamar la atención sobre si mismo para que Tim pueda llegar a alguno de los tipos importantes que van a pasar por esa fiesta.

\- Así que estás usando a dos civiles, uno de los cuales estuvo ya punto de acabar como yo la última vez y otro que parece un cordero a punto de entrar al matadero, sin ofender. - Comenzó a decir Charlie, con una mezcla de ofensa y enfado en su voz. Brett le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, aunque en cierto modo si que le molestaba que le tratara así, como si no fuera capaz de hacer aquello. - Y me dejas a mi, un agente federal que te ha suplicado formar parte de esta misión, al margen porque crees que no soy capaz de enfrentarme a la gente que me violó. Sí, no me miréis todos con esa cara de pena y de pobrecito Charlie, no se merecía algo así. Si me hubieran disparado, sería un valiente, un héroe, pero no, me han violado, dos tíos... creo y sigo aquí, sigo en pie, de una pieza y dispuesto a mandarlos a todos a la carcel para que ningún tío muchacho, ningún otro crío más joven que no, vuelva a pasar por lo mismo. ¿De eso se trata no?

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación.

Habían alquilado una habitación en uno de los pisos inferiores del mismo hotel donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta, Armie quería que todos estuvieran más cerca que la otra vez por si había que actuar rápido o por si alguno de los muchachos necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse, si las cosas salían mal.

Todos miraban a Charlie, ninguno con lástima, sino con total sorpresa por su reacción. Desde que había sido lastimado en la otra fiesta, excepto Santiago nadie más le había visto apenas, había obviado todas las llamadas de teléfono y se había mantenido apartado. Armie había pensado incluso que dejaría el FBI, que no podría soportar lo sucedido y tampoco le habría extrañado. 

Pero allí estaba, plantando cara a la situación.

\- Precisamente por lo que me estás diciendo, no voy a dejar que formas parte de esta operación.

\- Pero...

\- No me malinterpretes, deja que me explique. - Interrumpió Armie a un Charlie casi furioso. - Estás demasiado implicado en el caso, tienes ganas de venganza y es lo mínimo que puedes querer después de lo que te ha pasado. Pero sabes muy bien lo que espera esa gente de los chicos que acuden a este tipo de fiestas. 

\- He perdido la inocencia.

Charlie dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, bajó la mirada al suelo y respiró con fuerza. no había pensado en ello todavía, porque hasta ese momento era mucho más fácil hacerse el fuerte y no preocuparse ni por sus sentimientos ni por sus más oscuros miedos.

Se sobresaltó al notar las manos de Santiago sobre él, le estaba tocando, como solo alguien muy cercano, alguien con una intimidad suficiente para rodearle la cintura, apretarlo contra él y acariciar su mejilla.

Echarse a temblar y contener las lágrimas a duras penas fue inevitable.

\- Soy más inútil que un juguete roto. Esos desgraciados me... - Santiago lo apretó contra si mismo con más fuerza todavía. - Ha sido tan fácil decir que me violaron, parecía que con eso que dejaba de ser tan terrible, pero en cambio solo ha formado una enorme bola oscura dentro de mi durante todos estos días.

\- Charlie...

\- Lo peor es que lo he pagado contigo, como si fuera tu culpa que me tocaran y que me... soy federal, es parte de mi trabajo, como he dicho antes, si me hubieran disparado no habría sido culpa tuya tampoco.

temblaba como un flan y por un momento, intentó separarse de Santiago para salir corriendo, pero pero el federal lo notó, lo apretó con más fuerza todavía, aunque tampoco le hizo falta mucha y le hizo darse la vuelta. 

El muchacho, rendido, agotado y sin fuerzas para seguir luchando ahora, enterró el rostro contra el pecho de su compañero y sollozó.

\- Por eso no estaba dispuesto a meterte en esa fiesta. - La voz de Armie volvió a resonar con la fuerza que solo el líder de todos ellos podía tener. - No he pensado en ningún momento que no seas capaz de ser parte de esta misión, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que volver allí, con esa gente terminaría por destruir al buen ser humano que acogí en mi equipo cuando te contraté. Quiero que estés aquí, en la habitación, controlándolo todo, serás nuestros ojos y oídos. Santiago irá de invitado conmigo y quiero que tú Adam...

\- Quieres dejarme fuera para que no intente evitar que alguien le ponga las manos encima a Brett. - EL muchacho no tuvo tiempo de dar un respingo al escuchar su nombre en aquella frase, que Adam ya se estaba riendo. - Lo se, jefe lo se, se que soy la caballería cuando todo sale mal, no hace falta que me lo digas a estas alturas.

Tim miró a su amigo un momento, ya había notado que Brett se sentía atraído por el otro federal aunque no le había dicho nada. Por eso, aunque nadie más se dio cuenta, a Tim no le pasó desapercibida la mirada decepcionada de su amigo, al darse cuenta que en realidad, Adam no hablaba de él.

\- Así que, chicos, ya sabemos todos lo que que tenemos que hacer. - Continuó diciendo Armie. - Esperemos que no se nos haga una noche muy larga.

*

Tim se sentía extraño vestido con ese traje, era más elegante que el de la primera fiesta y se lo había elegido el propio Armie mientras se probaba unos cuantos. sonrió mientras subía en el ascensor junto a Brett, mirándose en el espejo.

Recordaba perfectamente lo bien que se lo había pasado esa tarde, tres días antes, en la tienda de trajes de hombre, subido a esa peana, mientras el sastre le tomaba las medidas y Armie no le quitaba los ojos de encima. 

Había entrado con él en el probador, con la excusa de que el chico no sabía ponerse ropa así, no estaba acostumbrado a las camisas de seda, a ponerse bien una corbata o a que ese tipo de pantalón cayera bien. Lo que en realidad quería era tener la que iba a ser su última oportunidad antes de la fiesta, de meterle mano en un sitio privado, lejos de otras miradas.

Cuando finalmente se puso ese traje, Armie apoyó la espalda en la pared, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

\- Estás...

\- No se te ocurra decir nada parecido a monísimo. Eso me recuerda mi abuela.

Armie se echó a reír.

\- Iba a decir que estás increible y que el millonario y dueño de una editorial, Armie Hammer, estaría encantado de llevarte a la premier de la próxima adaptación de uno de sus libros al cine.

Se acercó al chico y lo atrajo para poder besar... devorar sus labios.

\- No se si seré capaz de soportar que sea otro tío el que te quite este traje para tocarte.

\- Podemos estrenarlo antes, en casa, - Tim se puso de puntillas y rodeó el cuello de Armie con ambos brazos para tirar de él y ponerlo, casi, a su altura. - tu y yo solos esta noche, yo con este traje, usted, señor... agente Hammer, como quiera.

\- Dios, niño, creo que te he enseñado demasiadas cosas. - Tim se echó a reír al escuchar aquello. - Como digas una sola palabra más mirándome así y con ese tono de, no voy a ser capaz de controlarme en este probador.

\- Mejor que no hagamos nada, no vaya a ser que nos detengan por escándolo público, esperemos a esta noche.

Ahora sin embargo, la idea de llevar puesto ese traje y saber como le iban a mirar los invitados a la fiesta, le hacía sentir muy diferente, desnudo incluso a pesar de ir con todos los botones bien abrochados.

\- No tendrías que estar aquí. - Le dijo a Brett que se apoyaba, nervioso en la pared del ascensor. - Armie habría encontrado a otro agente joven para venir conmigo.

\- Siento decirlo así, pero para ti es fácil sentirte mal por la muerte de tu madre, por lo que hizo tu padre y por todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida. Imagina como me siento yo ahora que se a lo que se dedica mi padre y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer con su propio hijo, únicamente porque quería ganar más dinero. Me siento tan perdido, tan inútil entre todos vosotros, que lo único que se me ocurrió para sentirme mejor fue...

\- Brett, tu padre es un matratador desgraciado, lo sabemos, pero no por eso tienes que ponerte en peligro y mucho menos por mi. Yo esto aquí...

\- Porque estás colado por Armie, si te hubiera pedido esto cualquier otro federal te habrías cagado y habrías dicho que no, pero quieres impresionar a tu federal.

\- Y porque toda la vida he sido el huérfano cuyo padre mató a su madre. Por una vez quiero ser el que sale en los periódicos por haber salvado el día. Pero sí, Armie es... casi un superhéroe de esos que tiene doble identidad y yo no soy más que el crío que se ha cruzado en su vida, temo no ser bastante para él cuando todo esto termine.

El ascensor se detuvo con un golpe seco y abrió sus puertas, dando así por terminada la conversación, aunque para ese momento los dos había dado grandes confesiones a su amigo, que no habían dicho en voz alta hasta entonces.

Se miraron un momento y en cuanto dieron un primer paso dentro del gran salón enmoquetado, con enormes lámparas de araña en el techo y decenas de hombres de más de cincuenta años, trajeados y los camareros que se movían con enormes bandejas de cava y canapés en las manos; dejaron de ser ellos, dejaron de ser Tim y Brett y se metieron en los personajes que se habían inventado.

Tim no reconoció ninguna de las caras de la otra fiesta, pero rezó para que ninguno de esos hombres se acordaran él o no se los quitaría de encima y no podría buscar a los verdaderos peces gordos de la fiesta.

\- Dos caras muy bonitas acaba de unirse a nuestra pequeña reunión. - Dijo un hombre que rodeó los hombros de ambos y los empujó al interior de la fiesta.

No era mucho más mayor que Armie, pero desprendía un aura extraña, casi desagradable, tal vez simplemente porque estaba en esa fiesta; daba igual el motivo, aquel hombre estaba allí en busca de lo mismo que todos los demás millonarios invitados y eso ya ponía el vello de punta a Tim.

Se dejó llevar, miró de refilón a Brett y su amigo asintió. Los acababan de tener el mismo pensamiento, ya no hacía falta buscar una excusa para estar allí, aunque nunca hubieran imaginado algo así, ahora mismo eran scorts de un millonario en busca de sexo con jóvenes como ellos.

*

\- Están dentro y acompañados. - Dijo Charlie dejando los auriculares durante la mesa y se dio la vuelta.

Adam era ahora quien se movía nervios por la habitación, quien quería irrumpir en esa fiesta porque estaba preocupado. Armie Santiago por su parte tecleaba en su ordenador sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- Aquí tengo la lista de los degenerados invitados, Armie está en ella, lo han puesto como VIP, supongo que sigue siendo uno de los invitados con más dinero. 

\- ¿Alguna vez ha tenido Armie que comportarse de verdad como uno de esos despreciables?

Santiago levantó la vista del ordenador, sorprendido por la pregunta de Charlie, pero el muchacho no dejaba de mirarle, así que supo que tenía que contestar.

\- Casi cualquier agente que trabaja en narcotráfico ha estado muy cerca de cruzar la línea con ciertas sustancias.

\- ¿Eso significa que sí? ¿Ha tocado a alguno de los chicos?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora? - Santiago se puso en pie y caminó hasta el conjunto de televisiones que habían colocado para tener monitorizada toda la fiesta. - Parece que quieras que te diga que si.

\- ¿Y tu?

Santiago se detuvo en seco y su rostro palideció.

\- Charlie...

\- No te lo he preguntado nunca, porque... bueno porque siempre he pensado que después de todo esos chicos eran conscientes de lo que hacían con ellos, que lo hacían voluntariamente para conseguir buenos trabajos, o simplemente para tener alguien que les pagara sus caprichos. Pero después de la otra fiesta se que no fui el único y si Armie no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Tim estaría también en mi situación. Entonces me he empezado a plantear la duda de si vosotros siempre habéis podido evitar simular ser uno más en esas fiestas.

\- Ven conmigo. - Dijo Santiago de forma tajante. 

\- Pero el monitor.

\- Yo me encargo. - Le contestó Adam y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara.

Siguió a su compañero más veterano hasta la terraza y se apoyó en la barandilla igual que él. Frente a ellos tenían el espectáculo de una ciudad que comenzaba a irse a la cama, una Boston tranquila que poco sabía lo que ocurría en fiestas como aquellas.

\- Comprendo tus dudas. - Comenzó a decir Santiago mientras seguía mirando adelante. - No puedo imaginarme como lo estás pasando, igual que no pude imaginar como lo pasó mi hermana pequeña cuando el cáncer la fue consumiendo poco a poco.

\- No lo sabía.

\- No suelo hablar de ello, porque no me gusta hablar de lo que no puedo controlar, ni de aquello contra la lo que no puedo luchar por mucho empeño que le ponga. Pero estas fiestas, esta gente. A ellos los podemos parar, les podemos meter en la cárcel o cuanto menos, los podemos desenmascarar. - Se giró y acarició la mejilla de Charlie que lo miraba en completo silencio, con la expresión de alguien que se ha dado cuenta que ha metido la pata al hacer una pregunta demasiado incómoda y díficil. - Jamás, te juro, jamás he tocado a uno de esos chicos si no ha sido para ponerle mi chaqueta sobre los hombros y acompañarlos a denunciar lo que les ha ocurrido, Armie tampoco. Antes desmantelamos la misión que hacer algo así.

\- No quiero dudar de ti, pero después de lo que pasó...

\- Lo entiendo, te aseguro que lo entiendo y quiero darte todo el tiempo que necesites para volver a confiar en mi.

\- Ya confió en ti. Es solo que... - Charlie fue quien se giró hacia la ciudad ahora y levantó la vista al cielo. - Es como esas estrellas. Están ahí, no nos mienten, pero mucha de ellas llevan cientos o miles de años ya muertas. Nos cuentan la verdad que queremos oír.

Santiago lo abrazó desde atrás y le besó el cuello.

\- Mis manos solo te han tocado a ti y nunca han forzado a nadie a hacer nada. Te lo prometo.

\- Tengo frío.

Santiago se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros al muchacho, volvió a abrazarle y bajó sus manos hasta su cintura.

\- ¿Crees que podremos volver a... se que no volveremos a lo que éramos, después de aquello ya no soy el mismo, pero me gustaría tanto volver a hacer el amor contigo.

Santiago sonrió y aspiró con fuerza el aroma del cabello de Charlie.

\- Acabamos entonces con esa gente y seguro que nos jefes nos dan unas vacaciones para que nos tomemos unos días libres.


	15. Chapter 15

Después de lo que estaba viendo, Tim no volvería a pensar en una fiesta de la misma manera, ni siquiera su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños. 

Si hubiera visto a esa gente caminando por la calle, no se habría detenido a mirar a ninguno de ellos. Le parecía increible como tipos que parecían normales pudieran en realidad tener la mente tan pervertida.

Al entrar en la fiesta, se detuvo, Brent siguió adelante, pero él necesitaba asimilar donde estaba, lo que estaba haciendo y sobretodo lo que estaba arriesgando si las cosas salían mal. Había decidido no sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Charlie y recordarse en todo momento, que un fallo o simplemente encontrarse solo en una habitación con un par de esos tipos y acabaría como él o peor.

Respiró con fuerza, hasta ese momento no había notado que la corbata le apretaba en el cuello, pero no hizo nada al respecto, lo último que quería era llamar la atención y que alguien se diera cuenta de que tenía miedo. Eso, seguramente, llamaría la atención de más de uno de los asistentes a la fiesta, antes de lo que él quería.

Respiró profundamente una vez más y se encaminó a la barra del bar donde ya se había acomodado Brent. Le sorprendió ver a su amigo, tan tranquilo allí, como si fuera uno más de esos ricachones, mucho más joven por supuesto, pero de alguna forma que Tim no se podía explicar, su amigo lograba simular esa misma aura oscura que tenían todos aquellos millonarios.

Su amigo se movía diferente, miraba diferente, incluso bebía diferente, porque nada más llegar a la barra se había pedido un gintonic, con dos hielos y Tim nunca lo había visto beber otra cosa que no fuera cerveza. Caminó hasta él, por lo visto era quien tenía más experiencia de los dos en aquel tipo de fiestas de gente importante. Pidió un Martini blanco con limón, que en seguida llamó la atención de los asistentes, que no tardaron en acercarse a él, como atraídos por una música silenciosa que los hubiera hipnotizado.

\- Martini blanco, hacía mucho que no veía a uno de nuestros chicos mostrándose natural.

Tim se volvió hacia el hombre que se había apoyado a su lado en la barra del bar. Era relativamente joven, en comparación a los tipo de cincuenta o incluso sesenta años que había visto en las dos fiestas a las que había asistido. Dadas las circunstancia cuarenta años, algunas canas, pero un rostro bonito y casi sin arrugas era encantador. Tenía los ojos claros y vestía un traje tan costoso a simple vista que a Tim casi le daba miedo por si se le deshacía en las manos.

\- No me gustan la bebidas demasiado fuertes, me suben en seguida y luego me cuesta controlarme. Me vuelvo demasiado desinhibido.

Tim recordaba bien el entrenamiento que había tenido con Armie. Apenas habían sido un par de días y sabía que el federal no se había empeñado al máximo porque se sentía culpable por enseñarle ese tipo de cosas, pero Tim había leído entre líneas y estaba seguro de haber aprendido bien. 

Se echó a reír y volvió a beber un largo trago de su bebida, mientras por el rabillo del ojo observó como el hombre lo miraba fijamente, no le quitaba la vista de encima. 

\- ¿De qué importante empresa viene usted?

\- Por favor, no me hables de usted, que sea más mayor que tu no me convierte en un señor a quien haya que tratar con ese respeto. - El hombre se apoyó en la barra, tan cerca de Tim, que sus hombros se tocaron. - Voy a pedirle lo mismo que tú, ¿quieres otro?

\- Solo si quien bebe conmigo me dice como se llama y a lo que se dedica.

El muchacho mostró su mejor sonrisa, no la más natural, no la que Armie decía que le gustaba tanto, si no una rebosante de picardía al mismo tiempo que tierna y visiblement inocente. Si Armie estaba en lo cierto que le había dicho, a esa gente le encantaban los chicos sin experiencia que intentaban mostrarse más experimentados.

\- Mi nombre es Jefferson y trabajo en wall street. Se que no suena muy impresionante pero te puedo asegurar que muevo mucho dinero.

\- Mmm. - Tim bebió de nuevo, aprovechando esos segundos para encontrar una buena respuesta, que mantuviera la atención del hombre y le ayudara a entrar en alguno de los círculos de clientes y muchachos que se estaban empezando a organizar en la sala. - Siempre he tenido curiosidad por Wall Street, parece siempre un lugar tan estresante, pero luego imagino la adrenalina que debe dar ganar una gran suma de dinero... no se donde leí que decían que era un orgasmo realmente intenso.

el gesto que hizo el hombre fue apenas perceptible, excepto para alguien que estaba buscando alguna reacción. Abrió lo ojos algo más de lo normal y durante un segundo dejó de respirar.

\- Un orgasmo... si supongo que podría decirse así, aunque supongo que para eso tendrías que poder comparar. Entiendo que no tienes experiencia el bolsa. - Tim negó con la cabeza, mientras el hombre se acercaba, apenas unos mílimetros. - ¿Y en cuanto al sexo... a un buen orgasmo, tienes mucha experiencia?

Un par de milimetros más y el cristal de sus vasos sonó cuando entrechocaron

\- No demasiada. - Se ruborizó, no porque fuera especialmente buen actor, sino porque hablar de esas cosas siempre le había puesto muy nervioso. - Me he pasado los últimos estudiando y no me he permitido mucho tiempo para... para nada más.

\- Eso es una lástima. Un muchacho joven y tan guapo como tu debería haber comenzado a divertirse cuando tenía oportunidad.

Tim se volvió a su derecha, había llegado otro hombre más. Edad similar al tal Jefferson, igualmente trajeado, si no fuera por las diferencias de edades y de acentos entre aquellos tipos, sería todos iguales unos a otros.

Lo que diferencia a estos dos era que el recién llegado estaba bebiendo un whiskey y que ya le había puesto una mano alrededor de su cintura.

\- Tenía que ser el mejor de mi promoción para asegurarme un buen puesto de trabajo. 

Intentó no mostrarse tenso, pero no fue fácil cuando comenzó a notar las yemas de los dedos de aquel segundo hombre clavándose en su cadera.

\- ¿Y lo conseguiste? - El segundo hombre, que ni siquiera le había dado su nombre hizo un gesto al camarero que estaba al otro lado de la barra para que pusiera un vaso de whiskey como el suyo delante de Tim

\- No bebo cosas tan fuertes.

\- Vamos, es una fiesta, no puedes pasarte toda la noche a base de whiskey. Los hombres verdaderamente importantes aquí dentro, son grandes amantes del whiskey. - El hombre miró a Jefferson, al parecer entre los asistentes a la fiesta había disputas. - El martini es cosa de gente que no asume riesgos. ¿Te gustan los riesgos muchacho?

No estaba preparado para notar la voz y sentir su aliento caliente en la oreja. Dio un respingo, un gesto demasiado explicito, teniendo en cuenta que apretó el cuerpo contra la barra y el segundo hombre aprovechó para rozarle el trasero con el dorso de la mano.

\- Disculpa, no pretendía ponerte nervioso, al menos no antes de presentarme y de invitarte a pasar la noche conmigo. - Tim no había esperado que las cosas se pusieran tan serias en tan poco tiempo, no lo había preparado. - Tranquilo. - Su mano subió por su espalda y eso, desde luego, no ayudó. - Quería decir, pasar la noche conmigo, aquí en la fiesta.

\- Trent, ¿Sabes que yo estaba aquí primero y que tu has convertido al muchacho en gatito asustado verdad?

Tim no se lo podía creer, en cuestión de cinco minutos había dos hombres que quería llevarle la cama o cuanto menos mostrarle a su lado durante aquella fiesta, como si fuera un bonito trofeo cazado en la selva.

\- Señores míos por favor no hace falta que esto acabe en un duelo de pistolas por mi culpa.

\- Guapo, encantador y encima culto... tengo que reconocer que me has ganado muchacho. - Trent, así había oído que se llevaba el segundo hombre le acercó de nuevo whiskey, así que no podía negarse si quería ganarse definitivamente la confianza de aquel hombre. - De todas formas, mi amigo aquí tiene razón, la noche es larga y podemos divertirnos todos. 

\- Supongo que te habrán dado unas indicaciones sobre lo que debes aceptar de nosotros o lo qu puedes querer o no hacer. - Hasta ese preciso momento, Jefferson había parecido un hombre sensato, alguien de quien fiarse o a quien pedir ayuda si algo salía mal durante la velada. Ahora resultaba que no, que era como todos los demás. - Siempre me he preguntado como os pagan os pagan los servicios estas fiestas.

\- A lo mejor cuenta con alguna cartilla donde sellamos, como las jovencitas que acudían a los bailes de lata sociedad hace cien años. 

Armie le había preparado bien para llamar la atención de gente como aquella y lograr sacarles información, pero no le había dicho nada sobre los otros muchachos y las agencias que los mandaban allí, así que ahora le tocaba improvisar.

\- Hablar de esas cosas rompería la magia de la velada. - Carraspeó y miró su alrededor, Brent no andaba muy lejos, pero estaba rodeado por otros tres huespedes y además tenía a otro de los muchachos con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y una mano que se movía arriba y abajo de su pecho. - Hagamos una cosa si os parece bien, durante la próxima hora quiero ser... cortejado y quien lo haga mejor, será quien gane el resto de la noche conmigo.

Jamás en la vida había esperado decir algo así, no en serio, no esperando que alguien creyera sus palabras. No sin morirse de la vergüenza.

\- Adoro los concursos. - Trent se frotó las manos y sonrió. - Pero me gusta todavía más, apostar. Jeff, amigo mío estoy tan seguro que mi cortejo dejará el tuyo a la altura del barro que me ofrezco a pagarte la suite principal del hotel con nuestro joven amigo si me ganas. Obviamente espero lo mismo de ti.

Tim sintió que le fallaban las piernas. Aquellos hombres, todos los allí presentes, jugaban con las vidas de los muchachos como si fueran muñecos Kent, a los que vestir, peinar y... con un Kent de verdad había cosas que no se podían hacer y aquellos dos... invitados estaban deseando pasar la noche con él, solo por el hecho de que podían, era joven, buscaba buenos contactos y ellos se los darían a cambio e una noche de sexo.

\- Siento no haberme conectado antes contigo. - Escuchar de pronto la voz de Armie en su oído, le hizo quedarse sin respiración un segundo y con la mirada fija en la pared que tenía enfrente, mientras sus dos pretendientes hablaban sobre su apuesta. se sintió reconfortado por saber que no estaba completamente solo, pero al mismo tiempo quiso echar a correr o simplemente gritar donde estaba para que el federal viniera a rescatarle como la vez anterior y eso que todavía nadie le había puesto una mano encima. - No digas nada, no hace falta, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, que tiraré abajo la puerta del hotel si me dices que me necesitas y que...

\- Van a jugarse la noche conmigo. - Murmuró Tim muy bajo para que nadie más le escuchara. - ¿Hasta donde tengo que llegar?

\- Necesitamos demostrar que los muchachos que están a tu alrededor se están prostituyendo o que alguno de los millonarios invitados a la fiesta intente propasarse con uno de los chicos.

Tim miró de nuevo a su alrededor. A simple vista estaba viendo una fiesta, un encuentro entre gente de mucho dinero a quienes les gustaba rodarse de jóvenes, de los que serían ellos en el futuro, los futuros ricos, los futuros hombres de poder. 

Pero si miraba con más detenimiento, era fácil darse que ninguno de aquellos muchachos era verdaderamente feliz en aquella fiesta. Reconocía una expresión fingida, porque era la misma que estaba poniendo él desde el principio. sus miradas estaban vacías, sus sonrisas eran falsas y las pocas conversaciones que llegaba a escuchar eran banales y únicamente destinadas a que los invitados estuvieran entretenidos.

\- ¿Tim, sigues ahí?

\- Tengo miedo.

\- Estoy aquí y si quieres salir, dímelo y buscaremos una excusa.

Una carcajada a su espalda llamó la atención de Tim. Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que el barullo provenía del círculo que se había formado alrededor de Brett. Su amigo había capturado a atención de al menos media docena de los invitados y otros dos chicos se habían pegado a él, como si del alfa de una manada se tratara.

\- Tim, ven aquí. - Le llamó su amigo.

\- Tim ¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo la voz de Armie resonando en su cabeza.

Uno de los muchachos se movía erráticamente, le habían dado algo, tal vez había aceptado tomar algún tipo de sustancia

\- No puedo irme de aquí, Brett... No soy un cobarde, estos chicos necesitan que les ayuden.

\- No te hagas el héroe.

\- Ahora no puedo hablar, vienen a buscarme.

\- Tim.

Armie escuchó el silencio al otro lado, maldita la hora en la que le había enseñado como desconectar el micrófono y peor aún el altavoz. Se puso en pie, de pronto la habitación en la que se encontraba parecía demasiado pequeña. Estaba en al fiesta, pero no en la misma sala que Tim, el protocolo decía que no era seguro realizar una misión con alguien con quien se tuviera una relación íntima. Ahora entendía el por qué.

Había dejado al fiesta porque estaba a punto del infarto y eso que por el momento solo había visto como algunos de esos hombres miraban a Tim. Prefería estar desde el otro lado de las pantallas controlándolo todo y si era necesario tomar esa sala por la fuerza.

Adam parecía mucho más tranquilo, había decidido tener comunicación con Brett, pero hasta el momento no lo había visto decir nada. Se mantenía sentado en el sofá, los ojos a veces cerrados, a veces fijos en el ordenador desde tenían acceso a las cámaras de la fiesta.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí, como si nada? - Le preguntó Armie.

\- No confías en tu muchacho o tal vez le quieres mucho. Brett ha nacido y crecido en ese ambiente. Sabe como moverse. - Adam se sirvió una taza de café y le hizo un gesto a Armie para ver si quería también.

\- Entiendo que no te importa mucho del chico entonces.

No sabía que reacción esperar de Adam al decir algo así o al decir nada en general. Su compañero siempre había sido alguien bastante reservado, no había contado mucho de su vida personal desde que e conocían. No sabía si había tenido pareja, si realmente tenía sentimientos hacia alguien que no fuera si mismo. 

Pero desde luego no esperaba verlo levantar hecho una furia, agarrarle de la camisa y empujarlo contra la pared con los ojos llenos de rabia.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de quien me importa o me deja de importar? No soy Santiago, no te invito a tomar una café para decirte que me he enamorado de quien no debo. Pero con él fuiste comprensivo... debías haber hecho que terminaran su relación, pero no, pobrecitos, escondidos en el fondo de armario, no podías hacerlo y ahora... ahora mira como se comporta Charlie con Santiago, mira a ese pobre crío, está roto... está roto y podías haber hecho algo por evitarlo.

\- Adam ¿de que estás hablando?

\- Brett no es Charlie, ni siquiera es como el niño que metes en tu cama de vez en cuando. No me vengas con quien me importa o quien no porquer ni tú ni el santurrón de Santiago habéis sabido cuidar a vuestros chicos.

Armie sonrió y logró liberarse en cuanto Adam dejó de hacer fuerza.

\- Tienes miedo de que le pase algo, tienes miedo de sentir algo por él y tienes miedo de sentir algo en general. - Armie estaba seguro de que le iba a pegar, no sabía después de que palabra, no sabía cuanto aguantaría dejándole hablar, pero tenía que continuar. - Es más fácil ser el de la broma fácil, que cambia de ligue cada semana; es fácil ser el federal kamikaze cuando nadie te espera ni te dice que tengas cuidado ¿verdad? Bienvenido entonces al mundo de los que tenemos sentimientos, pero te aseguro que no es nada malo preocuparse por otra persona que no seas tu mismo.

Adam dio un paso atrás, para sorpresa de su jefe, no descargó ningún golpe sobre él. Desvió la mirada a la pantalla del ordenador. ahí estaba Brett, rodeado de hombres, que le miraban con deseo y dos chicos junto a él, uno que le metía mano bajo la camisa y el otro que le besaba el cuello.

A través del altavoz escuchó los silbidos y vio como los hombres aplaudían, uno de ellos dijo algo y el muchacho de la derecha de Brett le agarró de la barbilla y le dio un beso en la boca. Adam apretó la mandíbula, sin dejar de mirar. Brett se tambaleó cuando le dejó ir, casi le había dejado sin respiración, pero mantenía la sonrisa.

Un poco más allá estaba Tim, aunque los dos hombres que le acompañaban, parecían más interesados detrás de la barra en preparar un cocktail cada uno, mientras el chico los observaba. Armie quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, quería verlo todo oírlo todo y saber porque de pronto, un tercer hombre se acercaba a Tim, rodeaba su cintura y... Adam miró a su jefe, casi esperando que saliera corriendo cuando el desconocido sostuvo el rostro de Tim con ambas manos y comenzó a besarle, primer la boca, luego el cuello, la barbilla, rodeó su cuerpo, le hizo darse la vuelta y siguió besándole el cuello, mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia su camisa para ir desabrochándola.

\- Cuando los haya detenido... - Comenzó a decir Armie.

\- Paciencia, de momento nadie ha hecho nada porque lo que podamos meter a esos desgraciados entre rejas.

\- ¿Meterle mano así no es un buen motivo?

\- No si tu chico se deja. - Armie le asesinó con la mirada. - Lo siento, pero es verdad, míralo, tu chico se está dejando.

Dos botones habían sido abiertos, mientras aquel hombre le susurraba algo al oído. Pero de pronto los hombres que preparaban las bebidas protestaron. Adam se quitó el auricular y se lo dio a su jefe.

\- Estamos en medio de una apuesta. No puedes llevarte a nuestro juez hasta que hayamos terminado.

\- ¿Habéis probado su boca? - Dijo su acosador.

\- Todavía no, eso es uno de los premios del ganador

\- Es tan dulce y tierna... carnosa. Estoy deseando ponerla a trabajar.

\- Primero Jefferson o yo disfrutaremos de la compañia de este jovencito. Cuando el ganador haya quedado satisfecho te lo mandaremos.

\- Dios si... no puedo imaginar una piel tan tersa y dispuesta a ser besada y mordida. - Aprovechó para remover su camisa y besar su hombro desnudo. - ¿Puedo al menos ofrecerle un regalo muy dulce? - No era la primera vez que Armie escuchaba aquello, tiempo atrás el ofrecimiento se lo habían hecho a él.

\- Cuando lo tengas en tu poder, no quiero que su gusto se vea alterado por un sabor extraño. - Dijo el más joven de los dos contendientes en la apuesta.

El recién llegado asintió y tras depositar un beso en la mejilla de Tim, se retiró.

Las carcajadas al otro la de la habitación continuaron hasta que se cortaron de golpe y un silencio casi doloroso llenó la sala. Los dos federales miraron a la pantalla, hacia donde todos los invitados y los muchachos miraban.

\- ¿Habías calculado esto? - Preguntó Adam mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. - Espero que no digas ahora que soy yo quien está poniendo a Brett en peligro.

\- Dame un momento para pensar. ¡Santiago!

\- Armie, mira eso, la cosa se pone todavía más interesante. - Dijo de nuevo Adam llamando la atención de su jefe.

\- No puede ser, los dos aquí.

Santiago y Charlie a su lado se pusieron junto a sus compañeros y observaron la imagen de los dos recién llegados a la fiesta. Debían ser dos hombres de gran importancia, poderosos, para que todos los demás, hombres de negocios y con grandes capitales guardaran silencio al verlos aparecer.

\- ¿Quienes son? - Preguntó Charlie.

\- A la derecha te presento al padre de Brett y a la izquierda tienes al desaparecido padre de Tim. - Contestó Adam con tono ceremonial. - ¿Volvemos a la fiesta para sacar de allí a nuestros chicos?

\- Señores, hora de retirarnos a las habitaciones. - Dijo Julian Antonello levantando las dos manos. - ¿Habéis elegido a vuestros muchachos? Chicos, los que seais afortunados estáis a punto de comenzar vuestro futuro a nuestro lado, los que no...

Fue en ese momento en que vio a su hijo, en que Brett no pudo ocultarse entre los muchachos y se encontró con los ojos de su padre.

\- ¿Agente Hammer, cuales son tus órdenes?


	16. Chapter 16

\- Voy a entrar. 

Armie tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de televisión, sin pestañear, sin moverse, sin respirar incluso. Apretaba las manos con tanta fuerza que de haber tenido uñas, se las habría clavado en la piel.

Aquella situación era peor que la peor de sus pesadillas. La imagen de aquellos dos hombres entrando en la fiesta, juntos, mirando a sus hijos y cuando uno de los dos tipos había sido dado por muerto mucho tiempo atrás, le ponía el vello de punta y le daba ganas de salir corriendo, irrumpir allí y dar por terminada con la fiesta, aunque eso hiciera saltar por los aires su misión secreta.

\- Si entras allí, los pondrás en peligro, a los dos. 

Le contestó Adam, desde su espalda, tanto él como Santiago y Charlie, que habían vuelto a entrar en la habitación porque en la terraza comenzaba a refrescar, miraban junto a Armie la pantalla de la televisión.

\- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como esos dos... desgraciados campan a sus anchas y ponen en peligro a sus hijos.

\- No creo que les importen mucho sus hijos. - Añadió Adam, también tenso, nervioso. 

\- Precisamente por eso, no les importa nada de sus hijos, están aquí para hacer negocios, al menos eso es lo que Antonello pretende. Ojala supiera lo que un tipo al que el FBI ha dado por muerto desde hace años, hace aquí, la misma noche que su hijo.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, aunque Armie era el líder de aquel grupo y quien más tiempo llegaba trabajando en el caso, todos conocían la historia de Tim, del asesinato de su madre, la fuga de su padre y su supuesta muerte. Obviamente, Antonello y sus negocios alrededor muchachos jóvenes.

Eran dos leyendas, un asesino que volvía de entre los muertos, la otra era un mafioso al que llevaban años persiguiendo pero no habían encontrado la forma de llevarle ante la justicia. Parecía el mejor momento para lograrlo, pillarle con las manos en la masa, estaba allí, le estaban grabando, solo tenían que dejar que hiciera o dijera algo, dar una orden, incitar a uno de los chicos para que "hiciera un trabajo" y entonces lo tendrían.

Pero eso también suponía que pusiera en peligro a su propio hijo y de rebote o voluntariamente a Tim también, sobretodo porque la aparición de su padre desaparecido ponía todo patas arriba toda la misión. 

\- Dejadme entrar.

Todos se volvieron ante el ofrecimiento de Charlie, peo tan solo Santiago dijo algo, no sin antes parecer que se ahogaba con su propia respiración.

\- No se te ocurra.

\- Es la mejor forma de que no se note que estamos haciendo algo. - A pesar de lo tranquilo que aparentaba estar, Santiago lo conocía bien, desde hacía tiempo, como el novato al que había entrenado, como el novio, como el hombre adulto y por lo tanto sabía que estaba muerto de miedo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Charlie tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás, su cuerpo chocó con el pecho de Santiago y un momento más tarde, sin que el agente dijera nada, rodeó su cintura. El chico no intentó liberarse, no hizo nada porque tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de televisión.

\- Charlie ¿Va todo bien?

Nada iba bien, Santiago ya se había dado cuenta, pero quería que fuera el chico el que se lo dijera, porque le estaban pasando muchas cosas por la cabeza y no quería sacar conclusiones sin saber lo que estaba pasando de verdad por la cabeza.

- Creía no recordar sus caras. - Dijo el muchacho abrazándose a sí mismo. 

\- ¿La cara de quien? 

\- De los que me... No pensaba que estarían en todas las fiestas. No esperaba verlos tan pronto. 

Santiago lo abrazó con más fuerza pero no dijo nada. Solo hacía flags ver al muchacho pasa saber que lo estaba pasando mal con sus recuerdos, como para decirle nada más al respecto. 

\- Precisamente por eso no debes ir. 

\- Precisamente por eso tengo que estar allí, enfrentarse a mis miedos y demostrarles que sigo siendo el mismo que era aquella noche. 

Santiago y los demás sabían que no había mucho más que decir, la seguridad en la voz del joven agente fue suficiente para que todos recordaran lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser cuando se empeñaba en hacer algo. 

\- Muy bien, no me gusta este plan mucho más que saber que Brent y Tim están allí con eso dos desgraciadados. - Comenzó a decir Armie sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de televisión. - Pero supongo que si entras tu allí pasarás más desapercibido que cualquiera de nosotros.

\- ¿Preparas tu el plan de acción? 

\- Adam, creo que tú estás tan involucrado emocionalmente en esto como yo, aunque no lo quieras reconocer. 

Los dos agentes de miraron un momento. En lo que se refería a sus sentimientos y la forma de expresarlos, los dos lo hacían de una muy diferente. 

Armie había aprendido a sobreponerse a la vergüenza por lo que había hecho siendo algo más joven que a Tim y como ese tiempo había cambiado su vida. Lo aceptaba había, cometido muchos errores y no quería olvidarlos, porque formaban parte de él y le habían hecho más fuerte con el paso de los años. 

Adam por su parte, había, aprendido de los golpes recibidos, los había guardado y había diseñado una máscara cada vez más perfecta para que nadie viera su miedo.

\- Por supuesto que estoy preocupado por Brent y por tu chico y por Charlie si al final, se mete en la boca del lobo, pero al menos no me estoy tirando a Brent y no tengo el juicio nublado por los sentimientos. 

Hacía ya un buen rato que Armie deseaba tener unas palabras con Adam, limas sus asperezas personales con su subordinado y saber cuál era exactamente su problema con él. 

Pero no lo hizo, en algo su compañero tenía razón, tenía que dar una orden, aceptar el ofrecimiento de Charlie o encontrar el modo de hacer las cosas de otra forma. 

\- Supongo que no tenemos muchas formas de hacer esto. Charlie...

\- Armie no. 

\- Es el único modo de sacarles de allí y lo sabes, Santiago. Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti. Sobretodo después de lo que ha pasado. 

*

Tim no había sido nunca buen actor en el colegio, no había destacado en ninguna de las obras de la escuela y cuando su abuela había querido que se apuntara al grupo de teatro del instituto, al final lo habían echado porque, decían, no daba la talla. 

Así que cuando su padre apareció delante de él después de todos esos años en los que lo había dado por muerto, su expresión fue el mejor reflejo de su miedo. 

\- Vaya, es una, agradable sorpresa verte aquí, Timmy. 

El hombre, perfectamente trajeado, sonrió, de la misma forma en que Tim lo había visto sonreír siendo niño o un día antes de haber matado a su madre y se había dado a la fuga. 

Sin embargo, en su momento no le había parecido ni en lo más remoto, tan inquietante, como la expresión que veía ahora, aunque en realidad era la misma. 

Entonces no sabía de lo que era capaz, ahora tenía muy claro que era, capaz casi, de cualquier cosa. 

\- Papá. 

\- Dime una cosa, ¿Estas aquí como invitado porque eres el nuevo niño prodigio del mercado o has venido para labrarte un futuro con estos buenos hombres? 

\- Hace diez años que no se nada de ti papá, así, que no veo porque tengo contarte nada cuando no te ha interesado hasta ahora. 

\- Buena respuesta muchacho. 

El hombre caminó hacia él, pasó de largo de Brent, ni siquiera se fijó en él, porque sólo tenía ojos para su hijo. 

\- No has, crecido mucho, supongo que es cosa de los genes de tu madre. Algo me dice que tienes mi cerebro. Y tu, joven Antonello, no sabía que eras amigo de mi hijo. 

Brent, que habría dado cualquier cosa por pasar desapercibido, se encontró con el brazo de su padre rodeando su cuello y apretá dolo contra él. 

No era un gesto amigable y mucho menos cariñoso, Brent lo sentía, casi le ahogaba, le apretaba con tanta fuerza que casi le hacía daño. 

Su padre lo estaba haciendo a posta por los últimos desafíos que le había plantado su hijo y Brent también sabía que dificilmente saldrían bien las cosas esa noche.

Sin embargo tenía que intentarlo. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí papá? 

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. Me montas toda tu escena porque no quieres trabajar en una de estas fiestas y al final te encuentro aquí. 

\- Me gusta hacer las cosas cuando tomo mis propias decisiones o porque tu me digas que tengo que hacerlo. 

Su padre le miró, tenía encima las miradas de casi todos los asistentes a esa fiesta y si antes quería salir corriendo, ahora, sentía que se ahogaba. 

Por la expresión de Tim, su amigo se sentía igual. 

\- Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca para hacer caso a tu padre. - Antonello se dio la vuelta y miro a todos los asistentes al mismo tiempo que levantaba las manos como si de un Moises a punto de abrir las aguas de mar rojo se tratara.

\- Continuemos con la fiesta entonces, la noche es joven y ya he visto que hay cosas interesantes aquí con las que divertirse. 

Tim se dio cuanta que el hombre el miraba a él y temió lo que eso significaba. Miró a su padre, esperaba su expresión de desaprobación, pero todo lo que vio fue la misma sonrisa. 

\- Bien dicho amigo mío, disfrutemos de la velada. Y ya que estamos, me gustaría proponer un juego a todos los asistentes a esa magnífica fiesta.

Todos los millonarios de miraron entre sí, pero ninguno sabía de lo que estaba hablando. 

\- Es muy simple, seguro que todos los aquí presentes tenéis un muchacho favorito y te bien habrá invitados de los que son más amigos. ¿Que tal si hacemos intercambio de nuestros muchachos predilectos?

Muchas cabezas asintieron, algunos de aquellos hombres murmuraron algo entre risas y unos pocos se frotaron las manos. 

Tanto Brent como Tim eran muchachos inteligentes como para saber lo que eso significa eso para ellos dos. 

No dijo nada en voz alta, pero Tim hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Armie hubiera irrumpido en ese momento en la fiesta, que hubiera terminado con su disfraz, que su padre lo hubiera visto, así por lo menos, los dos, se habrían llevado una buena sorpresa. 

Pero eso no pasó, Armie no entró, tampoco lo hizo Adam y la alarma antincendios no saltó improvisadamente. 

Si quería salir de allí y si no quería acabar como Charlie, tenía que pensar rápido y actuar antes de que alguien más lo hiciera por él. 

\- Yo, por mi parte, propongo otro juego, al que probablemente, no habrán jugado muchos de ustedes. - Tenía la atención de todos sobre él y estaba, convencido que también tenía la de Armie a través de alguna de las cámaras de seguridad. - Esta noche, seremos nosotros los invitados, nosotros los que elegimos con quien irnos y hacer. Solo por una noche. 

\- ¿Solo por una noche? - Su padre se echó a reír, pero Tim logró mantener la compostura. - Supongo que si solo es por una noche es aceptable. También será porque eres hijo mío y  estás preparado para cambiar el modo de hacer las cosas. 

Tim respiró profundamente y apretó los dientes hasta lastimarse. Caminó hasta uno de los invitados, alguien que parecía simpático, que tenía una mirada amigable y que tal vez sería una buena elección para pasar la noche o salir de ella airoso. 

Le saludó y se le colgó del brazo para luego llevarle lo más lejos posible de su padre.

Dado que la fiesta tenía lugar en tres estancias dentro de la misma habitación, se lo llevó a la más apartada y por fortuna menos concurrida. 

Le empujó contra la pared y de separó unos pasos para que el hombre viera como se alojaba la corbata.

Sonrió, como le había enseñado Armie, para ganarse toda la atención del hombre y se pasó un dedo por los labios. 

Se acercó de nuevo al hombre, no era tan mayor como los otros invitados de la fiesta y aunque no era directamente su tipo era lo bastante atractivo como para poder hacer aquello con buena cara. 

Se dejó agarrar por las caderas, dejó que el hombre tirara de él y permitió que le besara el cuello. 

\- Jamás imaginé que tendría tanta suerte como para tener una noche contigo... Tu padre hablaba tanto de su hijo. - Susurró el hombre en su oído mientras acariciaba su espalda. - Decía que no te importa a él dinero y que ese no sería nunca un motivo para que aceptaras estar conmigo. 

\- Mi padre... ¿Mi padre se mueve por estos sitios? No me he visto desde... Desde lo que le pasó a mi madre. 

El hombre le hizo dar la vuelta y lo empujó contra la pared. Tim sabía lo que iba a ocurrir si no hacía nada y aunque estaba casi seguro que aquel hombre no le haría nada similar a lo que le había ocurrido a Charlie.

Aún así, no tenía planeado dejarse... Hacer nada por un desconocido.

Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho del hombre.

\- Usted ya sabe quién soy yo. ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

\- Por supuesto, que mal educado por mi parte. Jeremy encantado de pasar estas horas... Si me lo permites, contigo.

\- Será un placer.

El hombre tenía un sonrisa agradable, bonita incluso, tranquilizadora. Tim se preguntó qué estaba haciendo alguien como él en un sitio como ese, no parecía un degenerado, no parecía dispuesto a hacer nada que no pudiera encontrar en otro sitio.

Hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara. Solo había besado a un solo hombre por propia voluntad, pero dentro de lo malo no parecía tan desagradable ganarse a ese hombre con un beso.

Jeremy suspiró antes de que el beso terminara y cuando sus labios se separaron se quedaron mirando.

\- Trabajo con el FBI. - Susurró Tim. - Estamos trabajando en una misión secreta aquí.

El hombre lo observó en silencio por un momento. Tenía unos ojos color madera bastante bonitos y atrayentes.

De pronto se echó a reír y atrajo de nuevo a Tim para besarle, esta vez por sorpresa.

\- Madre mía, cuando yo pensaba que la noche no podía ponerse más interesante. ¿FBI? Adoro los juegos de rol. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.


	17. Chapter 17

Armie odiaba ser observado, de la misma forma que odiaba ser parte de esas fiestas como si de una copa de cava se tratara. Le veían como un objeto caro, para muchos intocable, para unos pocos algo delicado y para un número todavía menor, un vicio del que no podían liberarse de fiesta a fiesta.

Acababa de cumplir los veinte y en su día a día no sabía lo que quería hacer con su vida. La universidad no era lo suyo, lo había intentado, le gustaba mucho el mundo editorial, pero no tenía paciencia para pasar todo el día metido en clase.

Tampoco le gustaba la idea de pnerse a trabajar, mi en cualquier sitio, no para ganar algo de dinero. Algo bueno tenía que tener ser heredero de una gran fortuna. Que no quisiera usarla como todos esos críos ricos del mundo, no significaba que no viniera, bien para sobrevivir un tiempo.

Le había dado unas cuantas vueltas a la idea de entrar en el FBI, le gustaba el tema y en cierta forma le hacía pensar que podía protegerles de esa gente si se decidía a dejar su vida en más fiestas.

Pero, por el momento no había decidido que hacer con su vida. 

Pero esa noche no tenía otro remedio que trabajar. De tomaría unas vacaciones, las necesitab, llevaba meses de fiesta en fiesta, de mano en mano, entre millonarios y ejecutivos. 

Podía decir que no podía más, que quería dejar ese mundo y no mirar atrás. Podía decir que le había mentido, que se habían aprovechado de él. Era un crío, cualquiera lo era a los veinte años cuando se entraba en ese siniestro mundo.

Pero lo cierto era que hasta ese momento, la cosa no había estado tan mal, a veces había sido divertido, le había dado una buena vida durante los últimos años, pero al mismo tiempo estaba cambiándole, estropeando la persona que era. 

Así que ese mismo decidió que iba a ser su última noche, su última vez obedeciendo las órdenes de hombres que lo veían como un simple objeto sexual. Armie dijo que que no volvería a pasar por algo así y que haría lo que estuviera en su mano para evitar que más chicos pasaran por lo mismo que él. 

Lo que no había imaginado, después de conseguirlo, era volver a encontrarse en uns situación así, pero en el otro lado, en el de la ley, en el de los que intentaban detener el devenir de esas fiestas y mucho menos se esperaba ser quien se preocupara por alguno de los muchachos que habían ido a trabajar en la fiesta. 

Verlo todo desde las cámaras de seguridad y no poder hacer nada era como grabar un documental de naturaleza en la selva africana y no poder hacer nada que cambiar los acontecimientos. 

Solo que no estaba allí como simple espectador, no era su cometido ver y tomar notas sino impedir males mayores, impedir que esa gente se saliera con la suya. 

Le cogió por sorpresa ver la naturalidad con la que se comportaba Tim con ese tipo, con ese desconocido que se llevó a otra habitación. Sintió sorpresa, pero tdmbien sintió miedo, odio hacia esa gente y unas ganas irrefrenables de salir corriendo des habitación e ir en su busca. 

\- No pienses más en ello, no puedes hacerlo. - Le dijo Adam a su lado, a pesar de que Armie no le estaba haciendo caso. 

No le escuchó cuando se levantó de la silla, cuando estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo, cuando se acercó a la puerta ni muchi menos cuando Adam fue tras él e intento detenerlo. 

Fue el portazo que dio Adam al cerrarle la puerta en las narices. 

Se volvió a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero se detuvo al mirarle a los ojos. No podía pagar con él el odio que sintiera hacia esa gente, era su compañero y solo estaba haciendo su trabajo o bien era su amigo y solo se estaba preocupando por él. 

\- Están en peligro. 

\- Confía en Charlie. Ha dicho que tiene un plan. 

Armie gruñó como respuesta y se dio la vuelta. Caminó hasta la mesa del ordenador y volvió a concentrarse en las imágenes de las otras salas. 

\- Le doy cinco minutos para hacer algo. Si no veo que cambie nada entraré. - Adam asintió en silencio, serio, con la mirada firme en Armie. - Y te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu jefe, soy tu superior, así que no voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacer algo así. 

No hubo respuesta, Adam sabia perfectamente que no iba a disculparse, ni Armie lo esperaba. Había dicho lo que tenía decir, no lo iba a repetir. 

*

Tim siempre se había considerado inteligente, con una mente rápida. Le había servido bien para salir de situaciones complicadas, pero de pronto, en aquel momento, cualquier posible buena para salir de aquel lío parecía imposible. 

Había tenido suerte de encontrar un tipo que no le había metido mano en un primer momento y que pensaba que su tapadera del FBI era parte de su juego sexual. En cierto modo, le tenía donde quería y podía convencerle para ayudarle incluso sin saber que lo estaba haciendo. 

Pero para eso, iba a necesitar recordar todo el entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo con Armoe, todo el que no había terminado con ellos dos en la cama o teniendo sexo en algún lado. 

Además estaba Brett al que había pedido de vista al llevarse a su cliente y aunque estaba seguro que su amigo sabría arreglárselas por si mismo, aquel lugar parecía más una jungla, un sitio donde sólo los más fuertes gobernaban sobre todos los demás y sobretodo, sobre los más jóvenes. 

Si al menos pudiera pensar en más de una cosa al mismo tiempo... Pero asegurarse de que su cliente no le pusiera las manos encima demasiado pronto o fuera demasiado lejos, era algo que ocupaba todo su pensamiento. 

Sabía que se encontraba sólo en esa circunstancia, que su única posiblidad era él mismo y eso era lo que más miedo me daba, porque si lo pensaba bien, nunca había estado completamente solo. 

El cliente estaba ahí, mirándolo, esperando a que Tim decidiera que hacer, que dijera algo, que diera el primer paso; pero claro, Tim no estaba prepardao para algo así, no tenía un plan, no eran suficiente unos días practicando la teoría con Armie para lograr una reacción rápida.

Sin embargo, su propia mente le dio la respuesta que estaba buscando, al volver a mirar al hombre, todo el miedo y el desconcierto desaparecieron al ver que se convertía en Armie, que le sonreía, que se le acercaba y le cogía la mano, que le acariciaba la mejilla y ya solo con eso, sentía que todo era mucho más simple.

Era simple cuando tenía a Armie a su lado, cuando lo tenía delante, cuando se trataba de hacer las cosas con él. Después de todo, Armie era quien le había cambiado, quien le había enseñado a ser otra persona, alguien más fuerte, más valiente, más capaz, más él. 

Así que decidió actuar como si realmente fuera el federal el que estuviera delante de él y de pronto las ideas llegaron juntas. Caminó hasta el hombre y le empujó contra la pared y le agarró de la corbata para comenzar a quitársela.

\- Parece que me tiene miedo. -Dijo por fin, tomando la iniciatiava que no encontraba. - No voy aconvertirme en un monstruo verde ni nada parecido.

\- Pero has dicho que trabajas con el FBI. - El hombre rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y lo apretó un poco más contra él, sonrió y acercó su rostro al cuello del muchacho. - Tengo miedo que hagas que me metan en la cárcel.

Tim notó que el hombre asipiraba de él, le olía y le hacía cosquillas con el cabello canoso.

\- Si te he dicho quien soy en realidad es porque quiero que me ayudes. Eso hará que hable bien de ti.

Nunca habría pensado que era así fácil mirar con picardía, llamar la atención de otra persona, de un hombre y sobretodo hacer que le deseara con un simple gesto. Pero Armie le había enseñado bien, en unos pocos días le había enseñado a sacar todo su potencial y ahora era el momento de usarlo.

Se mordió el labio, Armie le había dicho que le hacía parecer más inocente, infantil incluso y que eso gustaba mucho a los invitados a ese tipo def fiestas. Ya que el hombre era un poco más alto que él, aprovechó para mirarlo desde abajo, con esa mirada de cachorrillo abandonado que Armie decía que le derretía.

Tim se dio la vuelta, sabía que eso significaría que el hombre le pondría las manos encima, pero necesitaba ganarse su confianza, hacerle creer que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que él quisiera. 

Así fue, aunque eso no le quitó el respingo de sobresalto que sentir las manos del tipo sobre sus caderas, demasiado cerca de su entrepierna, le hizo sentir. Aun así sonrió y se volvió , solo un poco, solo un giro de cabeza para que pudiera verle.

\- Se que cada uno de vosotros tiene unas habilidades diferentes y se también que tienes la posiblidad de decir que no quieres hacer ciertas cosas. 

Tim asintió. 

\- Estoy seguro que no me harás nada que yo no quiera hacer. - Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y en esta ocasión fue el quien comenzó a deshacerse el nudo de la corbata. - Tenemos que actuar el tiempo suficiente para que los agentes que están vigilando el hotel vengan y... 

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una mano grande y fuerte le tapó la boca y la nariz, mientras otra rodeaba su cintura y lo apretaba contra un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo. 

Intentó moverse, revolverse, darse la vuelta y luchar para liberarse, pero su agresor no tenía intención de dejarle ir y mucho menos iba a permitir que se diera la vuelta y le viera. 

Le estaba cortando la respiración, no tardaría en perder el conocimiento, si no hacía algo... Aunque ya sabía que no había nada que pidiera hacer contra un tipo de casi dos metros y que en dos segundos le había bloqueado por completo. 

Por más que intentó dar unas cuantas patadas, en seguida sintió que perdía el conocimiento y que quedaba en brazos de un completo desconocido, a su merced. 

* 

Brett había conseguido dar esquinazo a su padre y así evitarse preguntas incómodas de la persona que menls quería ver en ese momento. También tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no encontrarse de cara con el padre de Tim, aunque solo lo había tenido delante durante un par de segundos, parecía mucho más aterrador que el suyo. 

Se movió entre los invitados, para pasar desapercibido por un lado, para saber quién sería su mejor posibilidad para pasar el resto de la noche. 

De pronto, una mano aferró la suya y lo sacó de la habitación. A punto estuvo de gritar, pero se contuvo en cuando se dio cuenta que tenía delante a Adam. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó en un susurro, intentando no sonar demasiado alterado. 

\- Es cosa de Armie. No ha sido capaz de esperwe, no cree que el plan de Charlie vaya a funcionar y ha decidido venir. 

\- Tu también has venido. - Brett miró a su espalda, temeroso de que entrara alguien. 

Estaban en un espacio pequeño, un cuarto de los trastos pare is aunque ahora estaba vacío. 

\- Si el testarudo de mi jefe decideeterse en problemas no me voy a quedar atrás. 

\- Ah, claro. Lo has hecho por él. 

No quería sonar demasiado decepcionado por no ser la prioridad de Adam, pero ya, se había hecho esperanzas de que las cosas pudieran funcionar entre ellos, que tal vez había encontrado alguien especial. 

La realidad era que Adam no se había fijado en él de la misma forma.

\- Mi jefe se ha metido en problemas, pero parece que los problemas te buscan a ti. 

Adam se acercó un poco más el o tal vez atrajo su cuerpo con ambas manos. De cualquier modo, lo tenía tan cerca que lo único que pudo pensar Brett en ese momento era que no se trataba del mejor momento para ser besado por el tío que le gustaba. 

\- Si estás pegado a la puerta, verán tu sombra desde fuera. 

Casi le dio un ataque de risa al escuchar eso, por sentirse un completo idiota y porque definitivamente Adam solo lo veía, como parte de su misión una tarea de trabajo. 

Por eso, cuando el federal sostuvo sus dos mejillas entre sus manos y le besó con una mezcla de dulzura y demostración de intenciones, Brett se quedó sin respiración, sintió que me fallaban las piernas y quedó petrificado en el sitio. 

\- Tal ves, no lo hya dicho todavía en voz alta, pero he prometido protegerte y cuidar de ti. 

\- No... No me lo habías dicho. Tal vez se lo habías dicho a Armie. 

\- Tal vez... Pero te lo digo ahora, igual que te digo que eres la primera persona por la que me meto en un armario. 

Aunque quería reírse, el nuevo beso del federal no le dejó hacerlo y además evitó que los dos o tres tipos que pasaron caminando por el pasillo, les descubrieran. 

*

En aquellas circunstancias, ni Tim, ni Brett fueron testigos del plan que había decidido llevar a cabo de Charlie para sacarlos de la fiesta y mantener sus verdaderas identidades en secreto. 

Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que aquello fuera a funcionar perfectamente, ya que lo cierto era que podía fallar por mil sitios diferentes, pero como se dice siempre, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. 

Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo cuando abrió la puerta del salón de golpe y comenzó a vociferar a los cuatro vientos. 

\- ¿Quien se ha permitido traer a esta fiesta tan... Cutre y carente de estilo dos de mis chicos?


	18. Chapter 18

Le dolía la cabeza. No recordaba haber bebido mucho durante la noche, pero sentía que estaba sufriendo la peor resaca de toda su vida. Tampoco recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero si había bebido lo suficiente para sentirse así, era normal haber perdido el conocimiento.

Se mantuvo un momento con los ojos cerrados, tranquilo. Reconocía el olor de aquellas sabanas, su contacto fino... y caro. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de dormir en la cama de Armie todavía, pero la reconocía sin problemas.

Se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó un poco más todavía, daría lo que fuera por poder seguir durmiendo unas cuantas horas más y poder olvidarse así de ese terrible dolor de cabeza. 

Pero no pudo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Abrió los ojos; tal y como pensaba estaba en el dormitorio de Armie, lo cual significaba que todo había sido un mal sueño. La fiesta, ver a su padre, el encuentro con aquel hombre y, lo último que recordaba, ser dejado inconsciente por un desconocido. 

Sonrió tranquilo y respiró con fuerza. En el sueño había decidido formar parte de aquella misión del FBI, pero las cosas no habían salido como planeado. Menos mal que al final solo había sido un mal sueño.

Un ruido llamó su atención, una mano deslizándose por la sábana. Estaba casi convencido que Armie no estaba a su lado, pero aún así miró. No, estaba solo, solo en la cama, solo en la habitación; pero el sonido regresó; más insistente esta vez, más largo, parecido al de un par de manos arrastrándose sobre la sábana, acercándose a él. 

Se incorporó, miró a su alrededor y de pronto, la soledad del cuarto, sumada con el ruido de manos, le puso rápidamente nervioso; sobretodo porque no podía ver nada.

\- ¿Armie? - Esperaba no estar solo en el apartamento, porque entonces saldría a desayunar fuera. Odiaba las historias de fantasmas y los ruidos extraños le ponían el vello de punta. Como no podía ser de otra manera, el federal no contestó. - ¿Armie, estás en casa?

La nueva falta de respuesta le hizo saltar de la cama y lo hubiera hecho sin fuera porque dos manos lo agarraron con fuerza, desde atrás y lo tumbaron en la cama. Cayó de golpe y sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al ver que otras dos manos salían del interior de la cama y le agarraban de los brazos. 

Forcejeó con las piernas y comenzó a gritar, pero tan solo pudo hacerlo durante dos segundos, porque una mano más le cubrió la boca y aplastaba su cabeza contra la cama. No podía gritar, pero apenas podía respirar. Quería pedir ayuda, llamar a Armie, porque estaba seguro que tenía que estar cerca, debía estar cerca.

Más manos bloquearon su cuerpo, le estaban sofocando, ya no podía ver, no podía ver un solo dedo y empezaba a sentirse en una película de terror de los ochenta, en la que al final terminaba muriendo de una forma horrible.

No quería morir, no metido en una historia de terror, no sin saber que Armie estaba bien, sin haberle sido sincero y haberle dicho que le quería, sin haberle ayudado a terminar el caso en el que estaban metidos. Tenía muchas que hacer antes de morir, pero se estaba asfixiando, ya no podía ver nada y el calor de la cama y las manos, era terrible.

\- Tim...

Finalmente, Armie sí que estaba casa y le había oído o había notado que ocurría algo extraño. Cómo ya empezaba a ser una costumbre entre ellos, Armie llegaba para salvarle.

Quería decirle que tuviera cuidado, aunque no habría sido como explicar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pero no podía hablar, estaba amordazado por una manos rudas y enormes, todo su cuerpo atrapado y paralizado.

\- Tim, despierta.

¿Despierta? ¿Como que despertara? Estaba lo bastante despierto como para saber que estaba a punto de morir en medio de una horrible... pesadilla.

¿Sería posible que...? No dolería tanto, no sentiría tanto miedo si fuera un sueño, sabría que era un sueño, que no era real lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era un chico listo, se habría dado cuenta de algo así.

\- Tim, vamos, tienes fiebre, estás delirando. Despierta.

¿Despierta? ¿Entonces dormía de verdad? 

"Ok, es hora de despertar. No se como, ni siquiera sabía que dormía, pero es hora... de... despertar, porque Armie dice que estoy durmiendo, que esto no está pasando, y que estás... manos, no me van a ahogar."

Se puso a temblar, las manos empezaba a sacar uñas, uñas que crecían rápidamente, que comenzaba a lastimarle en la piel, que quería punzarle en todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente tenía que ser una pesadilla, porque no estaba viviendo en una película. 

Cerró los ojos, aunque con aquella oscuridad no iba a cambiar mucho, apretó los puños, el único movimiento que podía hacer en realidad y contuvo la respiración para concentrarse en salir de un sueño en el que ni siquiera era consciente de haber entrado.

De pronto una profunda bocanada de aire entró en sus pulmones y se incorporó en la cama, como si del mismísimo conde Drácula se tratara. Si en el sueño estaba temblando, fuera de él estaba hecho un flan y tuvo que agarrarse a las sábanas para poder detener el tremor de sus manos.

\- Hey, ¿Tim?

El cálido contacto de las manos de Armie en sus mejillas le ayudó a regresar a la realidad completamente. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero hasta ese momento no era capaz de ver nada que no fuera el recuerdo de tantas manos que solo deseaban matarle.

\- Armie... ¿Estaba soñando?

El federal le puso la mano en la frente y arrugó la nariz.

\- Tienes fiebre, creo que han sido muchas emociones últimamente y tu cuerpo ya no podía más.

\- Fiebre... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo? ¿Lo he soñado todo entonces? La fiesta... mi padre... el tipo y luego... 

Armie le tomó las manos para tranquilizarle y Tim las miró, miró como le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y entonces lo recordó y se dio cuenta porque había estado teniendo la pesadilla con las manos.

En una situación normal se habría dado cuenta en el mismo momento, aunque en una situación normal no esperaría ser secuestrado por Armie; pero sabía que esas manos eran las que lo habían dejado ko en medio de la fiesta.

Levantó la cabeza con un gesto rápido.

\- ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Me... me dejaste inconsciente? ¿No lo he soñado?

\- Tim... - Intentó tomarle de los hombros, pero el muchacho se separó. - La cosa se estaba poniendo muy seria, ese tío iba a...

\- ¡Lo tenía controlado! No te pedí ayuda.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo, que eso no es cierto. Estaba allí, lo estaba viendo. - Tim bajó la mirada de nuevo, sabía que el federal tenía razón, lo había pasado mal antes de quedar inconsciente, no sabía como salir de allí y temía tener que llegar a hacer algo que en realidad le daba pánico. - No podía dejarte allí, no eres uno de mis agentes. Soy el que te he metido en esto, tengo que cuidar de ti.

\- ¿Hacía falta dejarme inconsciente?

\- Fue lo más creible. - Tim lo miró sin decir nada, no comprendía nada y esperaba que le explicara un poco más. - Me hice pasar por un invitado, me colé en la fiesta sin que me viera más gente de la necesaria, aunque todos estaban demasiado ocupados con la aparición de Charlie. -Armie se sentó en el borde la cama e hizo que Tim volviera a tumbarse. Colocó una pequeña toalla húmeda sobre su frente y se inclinó para darle un beso. - El tipo que estaba contigo se asustó en cuanto vio como te trataba, pero le dije que era nuestro juego, que solo lo hacías conmigo, que te gustaba mi rudeza.

Tim se puso colorado y trató de desviar la mirada para que el federal no viera el rubor en sus mejillas. Por mucho que no hubieran hablado mucho del tema todavía, lo cierto era que al muchacho le gustaba la rudeza del hombre más mayor.

\- ¿Has dicho Charlie? ¿Charlie se presentó en la fiesta?

Después de lo que había ocurrido la vez anterior, lo último que hubiera imaginado sería que Charlie hubiera entrado en aquella fiesta.

*

Apenas unas horas antes, Charlie había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida. Había pasado por una experiencia traumática y hasta esa noche, estaba seguro que no lograría superarla, que no volvería a tener su vida normal y por supuesto, que no volvería a ser lo mismo con Santiago.

Pero mientras estaban solos en esa habitación de hotel viendo que todos intentaban hacer algo para cerrar el caso, Tim y Brett, que no eran siquiera agentes, habían decidido meterse en la boca del lobo y arriesgarse ya que él no podía hacerlo. Armie, líder y al mismo tiempo kamikaze del grupo había decidido entrar en la fiesta e improvisar y Adam... Adam simplemente había desaparecido detrás, aunque todos sabían ya que había ido en busca de Brett.

Sin saber muy bien como, ni exactamente por qué, Charlie decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.

Entrar en la fiesta fue cuestión de seguridad, de respirar profundamente y de utilizar todo el entrenamiento que le habían dado en la academia para estar tranquilo incluso en los peores momentos.

Nadie dudó de su historia porque él mismo se la creyó.

\- ¡Qué nadie se mueva! - Dijo nada más entrar, con su arma en la mano. - Estas habitaciones y el edificio están rodeados. Tengo constancia de que en esta fiesta se están llevando a cabo actividades ilegales que incluyen la prostitución y apostaría algo a que no todos los asistentes superan los veintiún años.

Algunos de los invitados intentaron salir corriendo de esa primera sala, pero Santiago, aunque a duras penas, lo tenía controlado desde la otra habitación y puso en marcha la megafonía del hotel, que tenían pinchada y de pronto Charlie ya no estaba solo o por lo menos no lo parecía.

Le temblaban la piernas mientras caminaba entre aquella gente, no recordaba a ninguno de los asistentes a la otra fiesta, pero podía imaginar aterrorizado que la mitad de ellos le reconocieran y se rieran de él.

\- Quiero que todos los presentes se queden de están, un movimiento en falso y daré la señal para que todos compañeros entren aquí y comiencen a detenerles.

Escuchó murmullos, esperaba ver a alguno de aquellos tipos saltar, decir que se trataba de un atropello, que no tenía derecho, que iban a llamar a sus abogados. Pero, probablemente porque los había pillado por sorpresa, ninguno dijo nada.

También eso hizo que Charlie ganara confianza en si mismo y en lo que estaba haciendo. El miedo que había tenido en un primer momento, se fue marchando cuando se dio cuenta que tenía el control de la situación, que había atrapado a todos esos tipos ricos en una situación de la que no podían escapar.

Entonces los vio, reconoció el rostro de aquellos dos hombres, uno porque hacía mucho que lo buscaban, por asesinato de su mujer y como Tim les había dicho, se le daba por muerto; pero aparentemente, su padre estaba muy vivo. El otro, padre de Brett, era conocido por sus negocios más o menos legales, por sus chanchullos y por su facilidad para pasar de largo de la ley y lograron no meterse en todos los líos que debería.

\- Las nuevas generaciones van tomando el control.  - Chalamet dio un paso hacia él, se le veía tranquilo, seguro de si mismo. - Primero veo a mi hijo aquí y demuestra ser un maestro en las artes de la seducción.

\- ¿Se enorgullece de saber que su hijo se dedique a vender su cuerpo? - No pudo evitar preguntar y eso que le habían dicho que era la regla número uno, no mostrar sentimientos u opiniones ante los sospechosos.

\- Cualquier padre se sentiría orgulloso de ver que su hijo es bueno en el negocio familiar. - Tampoco pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa ante esa declaración. - Vamos, estoy aquí, todos somos adultos para saber a lo que me dedico y no voy a esconderme ni meter la cabeza en la tierra porque me hayas encontrado. Te aseguro que todo irá bien.

Charlie no sabía lo que eso significaba exactamente, pero esta vez se aseguró de no preguntar y siguió con su trabajo o lo hubiera hecho si el hombre no hubiera ido tras él.

\- ¿Has pensado en dedicarte a esto? Ganarías mucho más dinero que como federal y te aseguro que es menos peligroso... normalmente.

Charlie se quedó quieto, eso era justo lo que no quería oír, no quería recuperar los recuerdos.

Aún así, intentó no hacerle caso, no escucharle, no prestarle atención, pero su presencia era demasiado fuerte, no le importaba que el resto de federales estaban llegando, ni que su hijo estaba con un extraño, en un cuarto, haciendo... lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. 

\- Tienes un cuerpo precioso muchacho, gustarías mucho a los clientes que...

\- ¡ Cierre el pico! - Charlie se dio la vuelta de golpe y se acercó en dos largas zancadas al hombre. - ¿No es da cuenta que le estoy deteniendo y que más agentes del FBI están en camino?

\- Nunca dejo de trabajar, muchacho y te aseguro que mis clientes pagarían una fortuna por tener encima o debajo de ellos un rostro como el tuyo.

Charlie cerró el puño y agarró del cuello de la chaqueta al hombre. A punto estuvo de asestarle un golpe, pero se detuvo y sonrió.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quiere verdad? Quiere demostrar la brutalidad de la policía para añadir eso a los motivos que ya tenga preparado para poder salir con libertad de esta. Pues no va a pasar. No voy a tocarle un pelo, no soy como su gente.

Cómo si de la palabra clave se tratara, justo en ese momento Santiago entró en la sala, seguido de otros agentes, que habían acudido a su llamada. Charlie no se preocupó en saber lo que hacían con Chalamet, quería perderlo de vista porque estaba a punto de vomitar por su culpa.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Charlie dio un respingo al notar la mano de Santiago sobre su hombro, no porque fuera él, sino porque estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no echarse a llorar, por no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos y no era bueno haciéndolo cuando estaba delante de otras personas.

Se quedó un momento ahí, de espaldas, casi en un rincón donde nadie le veía, nadie le hacía caso, entre los federales que habían entrado y los tipos que de pronto parecía que se habían dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y trataban de escapar, nadie le estaba prestando atención además de Santiago. 

\- Salgamos de aquí, te lo has ganado. - Le dijo casi al oído, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con una mano y comenzaba a sacarlo de allí. - Has salvado la situación mejor que ninguno de nosotros y creo que has evitado que les ocurra nada malo a Tim y Brett.

\- No puedo moverme.

\- Claro que puedes, estás conmigo y ahora nadie te va a lastimar más. - De pronto, como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor, Santiago se inclinó y depositó un beso en la mejilla del muchacho. - Estoy aquí, es hora de que alguiente proteja a ti.

*

Brett gimió y arqueó la espalda. Se abrazó a Adam, sus dedos se escurrían por su espalda sudorosa y enterró el rostro en su hombro.

\- Hemos hecho mal al marcharnos de allí, los demás nos necesitan. - Dijo entre jadeos y espamos.

\- Te aseguro que Armie y los demás sabrán lidiar con esa situación sin nosotros. - Adam mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de Brett y con última embestida, descargó toda su cálida excitación en el interior del muchacho. - Hace días que tu necesitabas... lo mismo que yo... los dos lo deseábamos y no te iba a... no lo iba a hacer en ese armario.

Se lo había llevado a casa, primero diciendo que era por protegerle, por sacarle del lío de aquella fiesta. 

En cuanto entraron en el ascensor, el federal comenzó a besarle la boca, la barbilla el cuello y fue desabrochando su camisa. Una vez en casa, le agarró de la cintura mientras le besaba y le llevó directamente al dormitorio, se sentó en la cama e hizo que Brett se sentara en sus piernas para ir quitándole la camisa.

Al cabo de lo que podían haber sido minutos, horas o días, los dos quedaron tendidos en la cama, agotados, abrazados y ambos les costaba respirar.

\- Dime que no lo hemos hecho porque sentías lástima por mi.

Adam se incorporó y se apoyó sobre un brazo.

\- No tengo sexo por lástima y te aseguro que me habría lanzado a por ti desde el primer momento si no fuera mi trabajo protegerte.

\- Lo sigue siendo.

Adam sonrió, se mordió el labio y se volvió a tumbar.

\- Después de lo que pasó en la otra fiesta... me gustabas desde el principio y pensar que te pasaba algo parecido a Charlie... todavía no puedo creer lo que le hicieron al pobre, no podré perdonármelo nunca... Si hubieras sido tu, creo que no podría volver a mirarte a la cara.

Brett se recostó sobre el pecho del federal, quería dormir y no pensar.

\- ¿En que nos convierte esto? Porque ahora queda raro eso de que soy tu trabajo y que tienes que protegerme.

\- Deja que lo consulte con la almohada... aunque creo que me gusta la idea de pensar que estoy protegiendo a alguien que me importa de verdad y que no solo será un nombre en el informe del caso.

\- Mmh, no le has dado un nombre a eso, pero suena bien.

Adam roncaba ya, no le había oído, pero a Brett no le importaba, no después de lo que habían hecho aquella noche, no después de estar a punto de dormirse sobre el pecho del federal. ahora tendrían tiempo de aclarar las cosas con calma.


	19. Chapter 19

La risa de Tim pronto se había convertido en carcajadas que inundaban el apartamento. Armie tan solo había necesitado un día entero en la cama para encontrar todos los puntos en los que el muchacho tenía cosquillas, aunque apretar en el punto exacto de su costado le hacía saltar y echares a reír.

Habían decidido tomarse unos días de descanso, de vacaciones para Armie, de no pensar en todo lo que había pasado. El felderal había propuesto hacer una escapada, ir a la playa, Hawaii, que ninguno de los dos conocía, pero Tim había preferido quedarse en casa, tranquilos, pedir pizza y comida japonesa, ver películas y hablar, sobretodo hablar y conocerse bien, ahora que los dos habían mostrado su verdadera persona al otro.

Obviamente pasaron buena parte del tiempo también en la cama, más como si se tratara de un refugio, del sitio seguro donde no podía pasar nada, donde nadie podía hacerles daño y donde podían olvidar, al menos por unas horas, que todavía estaban trabajando en un caso tan complicado como el de las fiestas.

Ya fuera porque Armie era el doble de grande que Tim, porque tenía cierto entrenamiento al ser agente del FBI o porque a Tim le gustaba encontrarse así; el cuerpo del federal lo cubría casi entero, las manos a ambos lados de los brazos del chico, las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas y una rodilla clavada en la cama, evitando así que Tim pudiera ir a ninguna parte.

Tim se mordió el labio y apretó las piernas contra el cuerpo del federal, se miraron en silencio, los dos sonrieron y Armie acarició su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

\- ¿A que te refieres? . Preguntó Tim, sin poder evitar los nervios en su tono de voz.

\- A nosotros, a lo que estamos haciendo aquí, a lo que quieras que pase y como quieres que pase ahora que estamos solos, tranquilos y sin presión.

\- ¿Recuerdas que he comenzado en el sexo contigo de verdad? - Tim se echó a reír nada más decir eso, le daban vergüenza, casi, sus propias palabras. - Todo lo que se que me gusta hacer... aquí, lo he aprendido contigo.

\- Hummm. - Armie se inclinó y le besó, la boca primero, la barbilla después y terminó en su boca y hombro. - Eso quiere decir que tengo que enseñarte todo lo que se me ocurra para que puedas saber si te gusta o no.

Tim se puso tenso, no por miedo ni nada parecido, sino por la excitación que le provocaba imaginar todo lo que podía llegar a ser capaz de hacer Armie con él. No contestó, no hacía falta, la pregunta era indirecta, sabía que el federal no esperaba respuesta en realidad.

\- Se que te gustan las cosquillas, te gusta cuando mis yemas recorren tu piel. - Con cada cosa que decía, Armie reproducía sus palabras con hechos. Movió sus manos por los costados del muchacho, acarició sus brazos. - Se que te gusta que tome el control. - Se sentó encima de su vientre y sonrió mientras se inclinaba para besarle de nuevo. - Y creo que todavía no lo sabes, pero, creo que te gusta que... lleve el control un poco más lejos.

\- ¿Más... lejos?

La sonrisa de Armie inundó la habitación o por lo menos así le pareció a Tim. El felderal alargó la mano hasta el fondo de la cama donde había quedado tirada toda su ropa y cogió su corbata. 

La dejó caer, deslizando entre sus dedos hasta quedar delante del muchacho y mantuvo la sonrisa. Sabía que era un chico listo y entendería lo que le estaba proponiendo.

\- ¿Quieres convertirte en mis ojos o en mis manos?

\- Dime tu lo que prefieres, guiarte por tus otros sentidos o darme todo el control.

Tim se mordió de nuevo el labio, una parte de él lo quería todo, otra tenía todavía miedo, mientras que todo su ser comenzaba a sentir que ardía con el deseo de saberse controlado y poseído por Armie.

\- Te doy el control, todo mi control.

\- Quiero que esté seguro, aunque podrás pedirme que me detenga cuando quieras, nada de lo que hagamos tiene que ser una obligación.

Tim alargó las manos, tomó el rostro de armie entre ella y tiró de él para poder besarle. Rodeó su cuello y ya en ese momento dio el control de su boca al federal. gimió al sentir que la lengua de Armie se adentraba, que sus dientes rascaban sus labios y que sus manos levantaban sus caderas.

\- Nada de lo que puedas hacer conmigo será una obligación. Soy tuyo. - Susurró Tim en el oído del federal mientras este lo tumbaba de nuevo en la cama, recogía de nuevo la corbata y la entrelazaba en sus muñecas. 

Le hizo levantar los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se detuvo; sin palabras, preguntándole si quería que siguiera adelante, si se sentía cómodo.

\- No soy de cristal no me voy a romper, no dese luego porque me ates las muñecas.

\- No sabes lo que me excita cuando hablas. - Armie volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, más rudo esta vez, apasionado y decidido. Al separarse de nuevo se lo quedó mirando, había, casi, dolor en su mirada. - Me doy cuenta ahora que hasta ahora no he tenido ocasión de hacer el amor contigo, había tanta tensión... Quiero que esta vez lo hagamos bien.

\- Atame y tómame como quieras, no aguanto más.

Palabras mágicas para Armie o tal vez tan solo eran la excusa para tomarse la libertad que quería con el cuerpo de Tim... con todo él.

Tal y como habían quedado, le ató las muñecas al cabecero de la cama, pero eso se convirtió en lo menos importante cuando dejó que su boca fuea recorriendo el pecho desnudo del muchacho y sus manos acariciaron cada uno de sus lunares, masajearon sus rodillas, rodearon su caderas y aprisionaron sus gluteos.

El chico arqueó la espalda, no para intentar soltarse, sino porque quería acercar su cuerpo todo lo posible al de Armie, quería más, quería sentirse poseído entre las manos grandes y fuertes del federal, quería rogarle que no parara, que llegara hasta el final, pero seguía siendo nuevo en aquello y el pudor todavía era grande.

No hubo palabras entre ellos en un buen rato. Para comunicarse tan solo eran necesario, gemidos, besos, las manos de Armie recorriendo la anatomía del muchacho, la respiración agitada de Tim y sus cuerpo estremeciéndose.

Armie entró el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del muchacho, quería escucharle respirar, quería respirar con él, quería notar como todo su ser se estremecía cuando sus dedos comenzaran a abrirse paso en su interior, poco a poco, delicadamente, un milímetro cada vez, siempre estando seguro de que no le lastimaba.

El chico gimió, cerró los ojos y apretó sus gluteos alrededor de los dedos penetrantes y eso, como no podía ser de otra manera, excitó todavía más al federal y se convirtió en una petición para ir más profundo, para continuar.

\- Mantengo mi palabra, nadie te va a poner una mano encima. 

\- Y espero que... - Tim estaba colorado, las mejillas encendidas y había comenzado a sudar. - Espero que seas el único que me... que me haga esto.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres, - Armie apretó un poco más los dedos en su interior y aplastó el cuerpo del muchacho con todo su peso. - Será siempre y solo mío.

Como cambiaba el sexo cuando era algo sincero, tranquilo, romántico, algo que expresaba emociones bonitas y no miedo, preocupación o ganas de no pensar en los problemas que uno tenía alrededor.

*

Santiago cerró la sala de interrogatorios con un portazo que no ocultó su frustración. Charlie le esperaba fuera porque no le habían dejado entrar, porque Santiago había dicho que no quería que tuviera que pasar por más estrés, ya estaba él para cargarse con todo.

Le siguió en silencio por el pasillo, esperando a que su superior fuera el que le contara como habían ido las cosas con los detenidos en la fiesta. Sin embargo, su humor ya le decía que las cosas no habían salido como ellos esperaban.

Santiago sin decir nada hasta salir de la comisaría, cruzar la calle y llegar a la cafetería que tenían enfrente. Se sentó en una mesa junto a la cristalera y tras pedir un café solo para él y un con leche para Charlie, se quedó mirando a la puerta de la comisaría.

\- ¿Pues contármelo ya?

Santiaguo bufó.

\- No hay mucho que contar, además de que el sistema es una mierda y que a veces nuestro trabajo para nada.

 - ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que el interrogatorio no ha ido bien? Teníamos todas las pruebas y los testimonios contra ellos. Esos impresentables no pueden escaparse.

El silencio de Santiago fue más que una respuesta. Charlie se aferró con fuerza a la mesa y miró por la ventana a la comisaría. 

Ahora entendía porque Santiago se había sentado allí. Quería ver el momento exacto en el que esa gente salieran libres. 

\- ¿No ha servido nada lo que hicimos en la fiesta? Tim y Brett se pusieron en peligro. Yo... Lo mío pasó antes pero es igual, me la jugué para meter a esa gente en la cárcel y no sirvió para nada. 

\- No, no todos han salir impunes. Algunos fueron pillados con chicos muy jóvenes, otros con drogas. Pero otros fueron mucho más listos y no hay pruebas posibles contra ellos. 

\- Déjame adivinar Antonello y Chamalet. - Santiago asintió. - ¿Han salido ya? ¿Están libres? 

\- Eso es lo que no se. Nadie me ha querido decir nada sobre ellos, porque son los de arriba los que los están investigando. 

La puerta de la comisaría se abrió en ese momento y varios hombres trajeado salieron. Desde su posición no pudieron averiguar si se trataba de alguno de los invitados a la fiesta, sus abogados o alguien que no tenía nada que ver. 

\- Tendremos que decírselo a Tim y Brett. Y Armie, Armie tiene que saberlo cuanto antes para hacer algo. 

Santiago mantuvo la mirada fija en la ventana. Había una nube negra delante de sus ojos y no hacía falta conocerlo demasiado bien para saber que le estaba dando vueltas a algo en la cabeza. 

\- Armie se llevó a Tim a casa para pasar unos días tranquilos. Deberíamos darles eso. Tu también lo necesitas, todos necesitamos descansar en realidad. 

\- ¿Y qué pasa con el caso? Esa gente puede estar ya muy lejos. Si les damos un poco más de ventaja... 

La mano de Santiago sobre la mejilla del muchacho hizo a Charlie dejar de hablar. 

Sonrió, incluso después de todo lo ocurrido Santiago siempre le hacia sonreír y cuando Le miraba, incluso cuando estaba pasando por un mal momento como ese, lograba apartar los malos pensamientos durante un tiempo. 

\- Parezco un paranoico ¿verdad? Tu eres mi superior y sabes lo que hacer mejor que yo. - Santiago asintió. - Y tu ya tienes algún plan preparado para mantener vigilados a esos dos. 

De nuevo, Santiago respondió asintiendo. 

\- Ya los tengo vigilados, Adam está detrás de Chamalet. Obviamente, el cabezota de su novio ha querido ir con él. Al menos así Brett está a salvo con él. 

\- Una preocupación menos supongo. - Charlie terminó de beberse el café. - ¿Y que pasa con Antonello? 

\- Ya tengo agentes detrás de él. Creo que podemos darle un par de días a Armie y al chico para estar tranquilos. 

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tu también necesitas descansar después de todos estos días. 

Santiago respiró con fuerza y sacó su móvil. Lo colocó delante de Charlie después de hacer una rápida búsqueda y esperó a qué el muchacho le echara un vistazo.

\- Esperaba que fuera una sorpresa. Parece que eres el único por el que no te estás preocupando y tu eres, probablemente del que más tengo que cuidar,el que ha pasado por más en todo este tiempo. 

Charlie se estremeció. Creía estar olvidando, dejando de pensar en lo ocurrido, incluso estaba comenzando a permitir que Santiago le tocara. 

Pero ahora que el otro federal lo decía en voz alta, los recuerdos y el miedo regresaron rápidamente y casi le hicieron salir corriendo de la cafetería. 

Sin embargo no lo hizo y volvió a mirar el móvil. 

\- ¿Has alquilado una casa? 

\- Tres días, fuera de todo, con los teléfonos de emergencia conectados, pero con un spa a cinco minutos, piscina y todo lo que podemos necesitar.


End file.
